Only For You
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: She has a secret, two of them actually. The first one: she's in love with Roxas Hikari. The Second one: she's in trouble with life and its decisions. With a little help from friends, and maybe her crush, she just might make it out alive. RoxasxOC. Review!
1. Chapter 1: We Meet

Jamaican Sunshower: Hey, this is my new story and I decided to post it because, well, I want to! If you guys want my other stories to be updated, then review because so far, I'm basically just writing for myself! So, anyway, if you want THIS story to continue, then you better review it! Hahaha! Here it is, I'm Here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Here Chapter 1: We Meet

'Oh, my God! I hate this class so much!' I thought to myself in despair, trying with an insane amount of energy to keep myself from falling asleep during my Chemistry teacher's agonizingly boring lecture.

I stared at the teacher with the appearance of attentiveness; I even threw in a head-nod every now and then and made an action to write down some notes. This would have been impressive had I not been bopping my head to the music coming from my iPod and actually drawing doodles in my notebook instead of taking notes. Hey, it's not MY fault I have the attention span of a 5 year old child with ADD…sorry, ADHD! That sounds more like me! Haha!

"Waah, Waah, Waah, Waah," was the only sound I heard coming from Mr. Clark's, the Chemistry teacher, mouth. I have been watching way too much Charlie Brown. Have any of you seen that episode where he totally screws up the Christmas play? No? Tsk, you guys are lame!

Out of my boredom, I groaned quietly and banged my head against my notebook. My best friend Leanna, who was sitting in front of me and listening to my whining, swiveled around to face me and patted my curls with a giggle. I giggled along with her, feeling somewhat like a child when she did that.

"You really should pay more attention during class, Nadina. No wonder you fail 99.9% of his tests," she said, her voice laced with a slight accent from her Hispanic culture.

"Lies! All of them! I fail his tests because the man's a poor teacher! He's so monotone, I have a better time watching a caterpillar turn into a butter fly! And that takes 10 weeks!" I exclaimed, banging my fist on my desk in my excitement.

Leanna merely shook her head at me, a bright smile on her face. My friend, I must admit, is incredibly beautiful. She has really, light brown skin that was as smooth and clear as a mocha-cappuccino. Her eyes were this pretty burgundy color that was set in a heart shaped face with high cheekbones and rosy cheeks. She was tall, standing at about 5'7", only an inch smaller than I was, and her body was petite and curvy. The girl was rockin' basically! And no, I'm not a lesbian!

At that moment, something caught her eye at the front of the class, causing her to turn towards the door. Finding my music more entertaining, I went back to messing with my iPod, choosing a playlist to listen to while I doodled and avoided an early death-by-chem-teacher. A minute later, however, Leanna was tapping a perfectly manicured nail on my desk to catch my wandering attention. I looked up to find her smirking at me playfully, her burgundy eyes glowing.

"If Mr. Clark can't keep your attention, I think I know someone who CAN," she whispered, inclining her head towards the door.

My gaze floated in that direction before a sharp gasp left my lips and my cheeks started to burn. Walking slowly, quietly through the door with a cool stride in his step was Roxas Hikari. He was the shinning star of the boys Soccer Team of Peterson High, taking our school all the way to Nationals three years in a row! He was incredibly intelligent, whizzing through all his classes with straight A's and holding his own in all debates academic. On top of being a super athlete and a super student, he was utterly and completely gorgeous. His soft, spiky hair glowed a bright blond due to the sun's rays. His skin was pale and flawless, stretching over the lean muscles of his body structure. And last, his eyes, such lovely ocean blue orbs that shined brightly with kindness. His eyes were the features of his face that I adored the most, always the first things I notice whenever I spot him in the halls, near the lockers…(sigh) man, am I sprung! Jesus!

I cocked my head so that the black curls of my hair fell over my face, shielding my blush and wandering eyes. Leanna giggled at this action, but nonetheless, allowed me to continue observing him with no interruptions on her part. Thank the Lord for that much! Roxas walked over to the teacher, who stopped teaching (Thank the Lord for that, too!!) and gave him a stern look, and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Roxas, what's your excuse for being late to my class this morning?" Mr. Clark asked, trying to be a hard ass.

"Um…well, I overslept and missed the bus, so I had to walk to school," Roxas answered in a soft, deep voice, sending chills down my spine.

Mr. Clark stared at Roxas for a few seconds, but eventually let him off the hook; after all, Roxas IS his best student. How can you stay mad with those facts, if you're a teacher? Roxas thanked him generously before making his way to his seat in the middle of the room, surrounded by all his friends and admirers. I watched as he sat next to a sandy-blond named Hayner and gave him a high-five while some of the other guys ruffled his hair and pounded his back. He smiled and gave off a chuckle, an action that made my heart flutter and soon, I found myself smiling too. My smile faltered and faded when Roxas suddenly turned and kissed the lips of an ash blond girl that sat behind him. Her name was Namine Yukata, Roxas' girlfriend. They have been going out for almost four months now, having each other a month before sophomore year ended. Namine was a really shy girl with a real gift for drawing. She had the looks of an angel with pale, soft skin, lovely blond hair, sparkling light blue eyes, and a slim, petite figure. She was a quiet, gentle soul who kept to herself a lot, but always had a shoulder to lean on when you needed one. She and Roxas were perfect for each other, one fitting the other like a glove. Namine was the beautiful, sweet princess and Roxas was her angelic prince…I think I'm going to be sick! Gosh!

"Ugh!…This sucks major monkey balls," I muttered, slumping my head on the desk. Leanna laughed lightly and patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Cheer up, Nadi! Your day will come!" she assured me, her smile bright.

"Yeah, when I'm 92 on my death bed," I replied glumly.

"Miss Hernandez! Miss Johnson! Do the two of you have something to add to my lecture?"

We turned to face the front of the class where Mr. Clark stood, his eyes stern and angry. This would actually scare if he wasn't bald and had a potbelly. What the heck is there to be scared of? Dear Jesus, Santa's glaring at me! Rolls eyes.

"Actually, I have a question!" Leanna exclaimed, turning around, "When you make the ionic bonds with the acids, do they cancel out the already existing prefixes of the charge from the metal, or do they become compounds themselves?"

"Oh, what an excellent question! Let me explain!" Mr. Clark said enthusiastically, so excited that someone other than the flies in the room was listening to him that he was practically foaming at the mouth as he talked.

I totally tuned out the lecture again, like the wonderful student I was, and went back to my iPod, finding that to be of more importance. Almost unconsciously, I stole a glance in Roxas' direction, gasping sharply a moment later. I found his beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at me from across the room. Roxas, catching my eye, perked up and smiled oh-so-sweetly at me. My face burned and I quickly turned my head to look at my notebook, hiding the red of my cheeks that you could still see since my skin was a little bit lighter than most black girls were. My hands trembled and the head reached my ears that due to the fact that he had caught me looking. I'm sure Roxas was thinking that I was a weirdo and a loser for even considering looking at him. What chances do I have anyway, especially since he already has a girlfriend who's of the same race he is? Yes, I'm pulling the racial card! How many Caucasian guys do you see with black girls?…Don't worry, I'll wait!

"Awesome! Wasted his time long enough to give us 10 minutes of free time! Am I great or what?" Leanna said, giving herself props before really looking at me. When she saw my face, she stopped and looked concerned.

"Chica, why you so red? Fever?" she asked, touching my forehead with the back of her hand.

I swatted her hand away and gave her the crazy look, "No, not a fever! Uh, over there!"

I used my head to point in Roxas' direction. Leanna didn't exactly catch on to what I was saying until she turned that way.

"Well, if it's not a fever than what- Oh! Oh, I get it now! Yeah, understood!" she said once she saw who I was talking about. Then, she smiled slyly, whipped her hair out of her face so that it was hanging on her left side, framing her face, and looked at me.

"So, what happened? Did you two share a…moment?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I dropped my head so that I was looking at her with wider eyes, "No! We did not share a moment! He was just…looking."

"Wait, HE was looking? Orale, this is crazy!" she said in astonishment.

"Ain't it though?! I didn't even expect it! It just- hello?" I stopped when a piece of paper went flying onto my desk.

Leanna and I both looked at it as if it was going to get up and start doing the moonwalk. Leanna poked it gingerly, to make sure it wasn't alive I guess.

"Well, open it! See what's inside!" she exclaimed, waving her hand to hurry me.

I picked up the small piece of folded paper and opened it like she said. Inside was a little written note with a phone number on it.

'_Text me,'_ the note said and underneath it was the number I was supposed to text along with the name of who I was texting; it was Roxas. A blush reached all the way up to my ears and my body convulsed from the sheer shock of it. I looked up quickly in his direction to see the blond beauty looking at me, a smile on his face as he nodded.

Taking out my phone, I punched in the number, saved it, then texted it like he asked me to.

'_Um…hi?'_ I wrote before pressing send.

I peaked his way to see if he got the message. Sure enough, a minute later, he was taking out his iPhone and looking at the screen. A smile made it's way across his lips as he messaged back. My own phone vibrated and I looked at it to see a message returned from him.

'Hey, what's up with the shy greeting? Hehe! ; ]'

I found myself blushing before I replied, 'Well, it's not everyday that a stranger sends me a note asking me to text him. So of course I'm going to be a little cautious.'

'Oh, that makes sense now. My name is Roxas Hikari.'

'I'm Nadina Johnson, nice to meet you!'

'Nice to meet you, too! See? Now we're not strangers anymore.'

I couldn't help but giggle slightly when he wrote this, Leanna turning to look at me curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked, only to have me wave her off humorously as I replied to the text.

'I guess not, hahaha! So, what's the purpose of this text, hm?'

From across the room, I could hear Roxas chuckling when he received the message, a sound that made me laugh along too.

'I just wanted to meet the person who shares my embarrassment of being called out in front of the class.'

'Oh, really?'

'Really…don't we have the same PE class next period?'

I looked at the message curiously, 'Um, yeah, I think so.'

'Awesome! We can really talk to each other then. Namine won't be around, so it would be easier.'

'How come you don't want Namine around when we talk?'

'I'll tell you that in PE. Our classes are mixing today so we'll be near each other the whole time.'

"What?" I said quietly to myself when the bell for the end of class rang.

Leanna and I gathered our things a little bit slower than the other students did, being one of the last kids to leave. Hey, who rushes to PE? Seriously?! What I didn't count on, though, was being the last to leave along with Roxas. We were behind him and his small group of friends as they left. I caught his eye just in time to see him give me a small smile before putting his arm around Namine's waist and walking in the opposite direction. Leanna and I turned and made our way towards our lockers to put our books away before heading to PE.

"Well, that was interesting. Were you texting Roxas?" she asked me, her burgundy eyes peering at me curiously as she got dressed in the required PE uniform, a white shirt with navy blue shorts or sweats; she wore shorts of course.

"…yeah!" I simply answered, giving off an incredulous laugh, "Crazy huh?!"

"Very!…so what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really, he just wanted to say hi since we both got called out by the teacher. It's kind of a weird reason," I replied, pulling my white shirt over my head. Suddenly, Leanna gasped and grasped my arm firmly, her eyes wide with excitement.

"What if the real reason he text is you is because he likes you and was just looking for an excuse?!" she exclaimed with a squeal.

"Oh! Oh! And maybe, maybe my uncle is really LL Cool J in disguise!" I replied back sarcastically with just as much enthusiasm.

Leanna dropped her look of excitement for one of blankness, "You're not funny."

"Neither are you," I replied.

"Oh, come one, chica! It's totally possible that he could like you!"

"Anna, sweetie, he has a girlfriend. A very pretty one at that! There's no way he could like me. Pity me, probably! But like me? I don't think so. Besides, what's there to like?" I told her, pulling on my shorts and then bending down to tie my shoes.

"Lots of things! Your bright personality, your intelligence, your habit of knowing when something is up with your friends without them telling," she counted off.

"My random acts of violence, my over excited temper, my habit of talking nonstop when I should keep my mouth shut," I countered, smiling her way. She gave me a cynical look.

"Ya know, chica, your pessimism in really bring the whole mood down," she said, spreading her fingers out for emphasis.

"Good!" I exclaimed, slamming my locker shut, "Now you can come back from that dream world of yours! Pfft, Roxas like me. Please."

"Hey, it could happen Nadi!" Leanna exclaimed, running after me as I left the locker room.

We walked into the gym and sat down on our number where the teacher would mark us off. We had 9 different PE teachers, each one taking a different grade level in each class. Like, Mr. Bruno would have sophomores, Ms. Keen would have freshmen, Mr. Alex would have juniors, and Ms. Leeway would have seniors if they were dumb enough to flunk out of PE throughout the whole of their high school careers. Most of the time, there would be two sets of the same grade put into two different classes, like Mr. Alex and Mr. Lejoun, another PE teacher, would both have juniors while Ms. Keen and Ms. Lewis would both have sophomores. Sometimes, the teachers would mold two classes into one for an activity for the day and today just so happened to be the day that the two junior classes would be melded together for track. The teacher Leanna and I had was Ms. Keen. She was a real cool teacher who worked with you if you gave it your best. Roxas' teacher was Mr. Alex. That man was a little harsh, but that's only because he thought you could do more than you were giving, and half the time, he was right.

"Alright, class, start your stretches! You don't need me to hold your hand, you can do this on your own! I'm going to go talk to Mr. Alex and I'll be right back!" Ms. Keen announced, leaving us to do our own stretches.

"Hey, are we mixing with Mr. A's class today?" Leanna asked, looking over at me as she stretched her right leg out.

"Um, yeah! I think so! I think we're running the track today," I responded, pulling my arm behind my back.

"Sweet! Easy day today! And ya' know what they say!"

"Eazy duz it!" we chorused together, laughing aloud.

"Okay, kiddies, back bends!" Ms. Keen called as she came back. I could see Mr. Alex's class heading our way, probably to stretch with us.

Ms. Keen had this weird idea that if you stretch your back before running, then you'll be more flexible and aerodynamic…yeah, I don't know. Leanna and I both groaned as we lifted ourselves off the ground so our stomachs were in the air. We both took gymnastics when we were younger and we did this all the time, so it didn't really bother us, we just didn't like doing it ALL THE TIME!

"Remember when Robby tried to do this?" I asked Leanna, thinking back to a past memory of when we were younger.

"Nombre de Dios! The boy had to go to the hospital porque he thought he broke his back!" Leanna replied, speaking in Spanglish while laughing.

"That's cuz he tried to show us up and got hurt! Hahaha-AH!" I shrieked when I felt something tickle my exposed stomach.

I fell from the back bend and looked at Leanna accusingly.

"Anna!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! Don't even try it, chica! My hands are right here!" she retorted immediately.

"Well then who-?" I started only to be cut off by a warm chuckle.

I turned to see Roxas standing in front of me, clad in a plain white shirt that actually hugged his torso a little an a pair of navy blue sweats. Even in PE uniform he STILL looked hott, dear Lord! I also noticed that standing with him was a boy who looked exactly like him, only he had gravity-defying, spiky hair and tanner skin, but their eyes were exactly the same. I recognized him to be Roxas' twin brother, Sora.

"Hehe, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Roxas said, smiling sweetly at me.

I found myself unable to talk due to the brain dysfunction I was having. In the background, I heard Leanna let off a small giggle.

"Told you it wasn't me," she said quietly. I narrowed my eyes before whipping around to tickle her sides, therefore causing her to shriek and fall down too.

"Nadi!" she exclaimed.

"My hands were right here," I said, mimicking her.

"Nadina! Leanna! Back bends girls!" Ms. Keen yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" we called and lifted ourselves into a back bend once more.

"Yo, Hikari brothers! Sit down! You're disrupting the class!" Mr. A shouted at Roxas and Sora.

"Yes sir!" they called back, taking seats behind Leanna and me.

"Wow," Roxas started, staring at an upside down me, "does it hurt when you guys do that?"

"Well, no, not for us," I answered, feeling my cheeks heat up as his deep blue eyes stared intently into my golden ones, "We got used to awhile ago."

"That's right!" Leanna put in, beaming up at the twins, "We took gymnastics up until the 9th grade and we did this sort of thing all the time!"

"Wow, impressive!" Sora exclaimed. Leanna turned her burgundy eyes to him.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Maybe it was just me or maybe it was the sun, but I could've sworn I saw a blush reach across Sora's cheeks when she smiled at him. And the same thing happened with Leanna, only I was a little more confident about it because her skin was lighter than Sora's.

"Um, my name is Sora Hikari," Sora introduced, sticking out his hand for Leanna to shake. Stupid move considering the position she's in, but whatever.

"I'm Leanna Hernandez! Nice to meet you!" Leanna greeted, actually shaking his hand from her back bend position. Hey, we both grew some upper body muscle over the years, so that's not impossible.

I was so engrossed in what was happening with Sora and Leanna that I almost completely forgot about Roxas. That is, until he tapped my nose with the tip of his finger.

"I see we've forgotten about me," he teased, chuckling slightly.

"I didn't forget about you, I was just taking a small detour," I teased back.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure," he replied sarcastically with a smile on his face, "So, how long can you hold that position?"

I thought about it for a minute, "I don't know. How long has it been?"

He took out his phone, which we're not supposed to have out here!, and checked the time. "…10 minutes," he answered, putting the phone away.

"Already? Che, I could hold this position for much longer," I boasted, quite proud of myself thank you!

"Really? Can you hold any other positions for long periods of time?" he asked his eyes narrowing and his voice becoming low and husky.

I was caught completely off guard by this sudden change in tone and couldn't bring myself to answer him. I was too busy trying not go weak from the look he was giving me.

From the side, I just barely heard Leanna say, "Woah! That was dirty!"

"W-Well, um…I, uh…" I stammered, unable to concentrate and feeling very exposed due to the back bend. Just then, Ms. Keen told us that we could all drop from the position and take a small rest. I did so with great gratitude, needing a moment to collect myself. That was weird, come on!!

"Okay, my class, as you all know, we will be running with Mr. Alex's class today, but you only need to RUN two laps! The rest you can just walk!" she announced in that bubbly way of hers.

"Huh?" the entire class went. I bet Mr. A's class was confused by this since he never had his kids walk unless they were on the curve.

"Hey, it's Friday and you guys have been working hard all week! I'm giving you a break!" he said in his gruff voice.

"Okay, so let's all head over to the track and get started! You have an hour!" Ms. Keen said, shooing us along.

Leanna, Sora, Roxas, and I all made our way to the track together, however, Leanna pulled me a little ways ahead so we could talk privately.

"Orale! Did he say what I think he said to you?" she asked me in astonishment.

"I-I don't know, I was going to ask you the same thing actually!" I stammered, putting a hand to my head in confusion.

"See, chica? That's so a sign that he likes you!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands giddily.

"Asking me what positions I can hold?" I asked her skeptically.

"I didn't say it wasn't a weird sign, but it's a sign nonetheless," she replied stubbornly.

"Yeah, a sign that he's just playing with me," I retorted.

"Well, ngh, yeah, I guess that's true, too," she agreed, shaking her head with the answer.

"Enough about that though, what do you think of Sora?" I asked slyly,

"No! No, no chica! I'm not doing this!" she exclaimed, her voice thick with her accent as she walked faster ahead of me, blocking me out.

"Oh, don't you get all Hispanic on me, Miss Latina! We are talking about this whether you like it or not!" I retorted, chasing after her.

We left the boys to their own conversation, little did I know, that the conversation was about me.

Roxas' POV

"Roxas! What do you think you're doing?" Sora hissed at me, his eyes narrowed.

I looked at him with an innocent expression, "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm walking, you idiot."

"No, not that! What the heck were you thinking when you asked Nadina what positions she could hold? Not only was it dirty, it was a come on!" he responded, red in the cheeks.

"I was just having some fun, no biggie. I didn't actually mean it," I replied.

"Roxas, you were obviously hitting on her! That's not a good idea, what about Namine?"

"What about her?" I retorted sharply, "Look, Sora, I'm already thinking of breaking up with her, I've told you this before. She's not worth the work any more, she never was."

"If you don't like her, why did you ask her out in the first place?" Sora asked me.

"You know why, Sora," I said, looking ahead of me to see Nadina and Leanna talking. I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in those blue shorts, tight, white shirt and her curly hair up in a pouf.

"I don't understand how liking Nadina caused you to ask out Namine," I heard Sora say.

I sighed and looked at my brother, "Sora, I liked Nadina ever since the first day I saw her in freshman year. She was everything I hoped for in a girl, beautiful, smart, fun to be around and she was different. But, it's because of that difference that made it unacceptable to even like her that way. Nadina is black and I'm white and everyone in this school is so prejudice that me getting together with her would have brought nothing but grief, so I turned to Namine, who was the perfect girlfriend for a guy like me. I hoped that my feelings for Nadina would go away the more time I spent with Namine, but that didn't happen. Instead they continued to grow to the point where I can hardly think without seeing her face in my mind. It's killing me Sora, I can't do this anymore, I can't ignore the feelings I have."

Sora looked at me for a long time before he sighed too and looked ahead at the girls, "It's going to hurt Namine, you know?"

I laughed darkly at his remark, "I wish I could say I cared, but I don't. She's much too clingy and needy it gets annoying. Besides, Namine has a dark side too, ya know? Do you know what she said about that Selphie girl? She said that if she looks at me one more time, she was going to have her raped and slaughtered."

"Namine said that!?" Sora exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, and that's not even the worst of it, she's too possessive and I can't stand that," I replied. Sora looked to be deep in thought before he turned to me.

"Well, bro, do what you gotta do. I'll support you, but I hope you're ready for a lot of drama," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at my younger twin before throwing an arm around his neck, "Thanks, Sora, you're the best. Now, let's talk about you and Leanna."

A blush crept to his cheeks at the mention of the Latina girl. This should be fun.

End Chapter 1

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Well, good? Bad? Maybe you'll review if I say that you can flame me? Give me some feed back and maybe I'll get the second chapter up by tomorrow! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Trouble

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Oh, my god! Second chapter up and I'm so happy! I actually got some reviews! EEEEEHHHH! I love you guys! Anywayz, this is the second chapter to Only For You! I know on the first chapter it say I'm Here, but that's a misunderstanding! Enjoy this next chapter!

Thanks for Reviewing

**DorkFace-** Thanks so much for submitting a review, you're awesome! I'm so glad I made one that you can enjoy! You have no idea how much getting a review meant to me!

**FaerieFighter009- **Your review gave me that last push to keep this thing going, ya know? I'm so glad you like it, really! And, though I'm not a big fan of Kairi or Namine, I will not make any of them snobby or ******. I was thinking about making Namine a sadist, but we'll see!

Only For You

**Chapter 2: Hidden Trouble**

"Well, I must say, Nadi girl, that that was the most fun I had in PE thus far!"

I looked at Leanna as I slipped off my t-shirt and gave a small giggle, "What was your favorite part? The part where Sora ran into the fence after you smiled at him? Or the part where he fell in the mud after tripping over his own two feet?! Hahahaha!"

It was after PE and all the girls were in the locker room getting changed out for third period. Leanna and I spent the whole of the class with the twins, Roxas and Sora. I had to admit, it was a little weird being around my crush like that, especially when I was just thinking that morning that he'll never notice my black face in a sea of never-ending white. Yes, I pulled the racial card again! It's fun, back off! Anyway, we had fun because Sora is just a one-man show of entertainment. He's obviously the more goofy one of the twins, but I like the way Roxas keeps to himself sometimes, it's refreshing to know that there's at least ONE guy out there who has an ear for listening. Back to Sora, I could tell right off the bat that he's already got a thing going for Leanna because, frankly, no one trips on AIR when someone smiles at them unless they like that person! Or, unless they're just extremely clumsy! Lots of things happened out there on the track while Leanna and I were with the guys.

"Actually, my favorite part was when Roxas fell on top of you!" Leanna voiced, giving me a sugary-sweet smile.

Including that! Damn you, Leanna! Ugh! Okay, I can explain what happened! See, we were running, okay? And I was on the outside where the concrete curve was and I have this habit of running ON the curve. Well, on one of the corners, the concrete was broken up, creating a pretty deep crack. I forgot it was there and my foot got caught. Roxas tried to keep me from falling, we both went down and badabing badaboom, Roxas was there on top of me. See?! It's not that bad! It's just a slight misunder-I hope Namine doesn't hear about that…

"Shut up, Leanna! Namine got spies everywhere!" I hissed at her, hitting her with my shirt and then looking around suspiciously.

"Hahaha! Okay, okay, Nadi, calm down! I was just poking some fun!" Leanna laughed, pulling on her orange tank top with a Silver Star in the middle.

I rolled up my white shirt and threw it in my locker before taking out my black baby tee that said 'Hood Anthem' in yellow graffiti and pulling it over my head. Leanna took off her blue shorts and pulled on a pair of tan capris that matched the orange tank top. She slipped on her dark brown jacket that went with her outfit and tied up her brown ankle boots. To finish off her look, she put a brown headband/ribbon with silver polka dots on her head so that it pushed back her burgundy waves but allowed for the bangs to cover her right eye. Since she knew we had PE second period, she never put on any make up or hair accessories until after class. After taking off MY blue shorts, I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and slipped on my black and yellow Adidas. I put on my black and yellow rubber bracelets and pushed a yellow, comb hairband with flower patterns into my black curls. Like Leanna, I never put on hair accessories until after PE. Lord forbid I put on make-up!

"Well, chica, are we still fly?" Leanna asked cheekily, posing like the fashion model she was.

"As fly as we were when we first walked in here!" I replied, grinning.

"Ahhh, nosotras muy caliente!(1)" she said in Spanish dramatically, throwing her head back.

"Aig'ht, aig'ht, Hot Mamma, let's get outta here! C'mon," I said, pushing her lightly towards the door as the bell for 10 Minute break went off.

We walked out of the locker room, well, Leanna sauntered out, I walked out, and into the hallway where I was surprised to see Sora and Roxas waiting for us.

"Hola boys!" Leanna exclaimed, beaming at the both of them.

I could have sworn Sora got weak in the knees when she did that, "He-Hey Leanna!"

Leanna simply smiled before taking out her phone and becoming completely engrossed in it. I turned to Roxas, who was standing quietly against the wall, and gave him a curious look.

"To what do we owe the honor of two handsome men waiting for us?" I asked, teasing him obviously.

Roxas chuckled before pushing himself off the wall and stood his full height before me. That's another thing I like about the guy, he's taller than I am, Thank God! Damn it, Namine's such a lucky girl! Ugh!

"You and I don't have 3rd or 4th together, right?" he asked.

"Um, no…I guess not," I replied quietly, feeling a little depressed. Not a lot! Just a little! Jeez, give me some credit! I'm not pathetic! And no, I did not mean for that to rhyme!

"Well, since we had so much fun during PE, but have no classes together until lunch, why don't we hang out at lunch?" he suggested, his blue eyes looking hopeful.

I swear I died right then of cardiac arrest or something because I could feel nada (2)! Nothing! No pulse, no heartbeat! Zip! I couldn't believe that he was inviting us to eat with him and his friends, it was so exciting! I was just about to answer him with a full blown 'YES!' when I looked behind him and stopped in my tracks. I saw Namine, followed by a whole bunch of Roxas' friends, coming down the hallway towards us. That's when I started to think about what it would look like if anyone saw me and Roxas hanging out together on a regular basis. It would look totally weird cuz Roxas is one of the most popular guys in school. Me? Ha, I bet no one even knows my name. Being around me would probably ruin HIS reputation and I couldn't do that to him, to Roxas.

"Um…well, I…" I started, trying to find a way out of the invitation. That's when Leanna came in and saved my butt.

"Ay, chica," she said, catching my attention. She waved her phone at me and said, "JJ."

I took her cell phone and read the message that one of the guys we hung out with had sent. After a minute, I sighed and scratched my forehead before nodding and giving Leanna her phone back.

"Um, sorry, but we're going to have to skip on lunch," I said to him. Was it just me or did he actually look disappointed…naw!

"Oh…is everything okay?" he asked once his face drew back up.

"Yeah! Yeah! Everything's cool, but um, we gotta go now, so…catch you later?"

"Yeah, later," Roxas replied, waving at us as Leanna and I made our way down the hall.

"Hey, Nadina!"

Leanna and I turned to him curiously to see him grinning at me, "You should work on your laying position. It looks like you can't hold it for very long without getting fidgety!"

My mouth dropped open as Leanna busted out into hysterics. I did not have a comeback for that, so I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed Leanna by the hair and pulled her down the hallway. That was embarrassing! I couldn't believe he said that out loud, with his girlfriend not even 10 feet away! Anyway, Leanna's message was a save from accepting lunch with him, but not the save I was looking for. I wonder what mess we're getting into now.

"What do you think is wrong with JJ?" Leanna asked me cautiously after she controlled her laughter and wiggled out of my grip.

I stayed quiet for a minute, allowing my blush to subside, before I spoke, "I don't know, but from the looks of his text message, it's bad business."

'_We got trouble. The trade went topside and we lost our stuff and Creepa wants his money NOW.'_

Roxas POV

I watched as Nadina and Leanna walked down the hall, both of them having a slight swag in their step. Nadina's black curls bounced with every step that she took, giving her the appearance of an excited child skipping off to have some fun. I chuckled slightly when I thought about the way she reacted to my remark. She seemed totally stunned and didn't even retort to it. I couldn't help but say it aloud, she really couldn't hold that position for very long, but I could help her out later with that (grins slyly).

"Wow, Leanna is so pretty," I heard Sora say to the side of me as he sighed dreamily. Can he be anymore of a hopeless romantic?

I shook my head at my brother before returning my thoughts back to Nadina. I wanted to have lunch with her and I was so sure that she was going to say yes, but then, what happened? There was something about that text, I know, but it was before that, when she looked behind me, that's when she started to falter.

'What was it that she saw?' I thought to myself before turning around, 'Oh."

It was Namine and some of my friends, friends whom others would consider the popular kids. There was my best friend, Hayner, and his girlfriend, Olette, a pretty brunette girl with emerald green eyes. Next, there was Pence, another brunette with dark brown eyes. He wasn't as fit as the rest of the guys were, being as he wasn't into sports, but he's a real cool friend of ours who keeps memories for us by taking pictures. Then there was Kairi, a red head with stunning azure eyes and pale skin along with her boyfriend, Riku, a tall, muscular teen with long, silver hair and jade eyes. Sora used to have a major crush on Kairi before she got together with Riku who was his best friend, they both were actually. I had never seen my brother so depressed after that, but after a while, he sucked it up and put on a smile for the happy couple. I could still see a little hurt in his eyes when he saw them together, but hopefully, with this Leanna girl around, he won't feel hurt anymore.

"Hi Roxas," Namine said in that sweet voice that I was getting tired of

"Hey, Namine," I responded, allowing her to reach up and kiss me. I may be falling out of this relationship with her, but Sora was right, I had to do it in a way that wasn't going to hurt her too much.

"What's up man?" Hayner said, giving me a high-five.

"Nothing much," I responded, grinning at my best friend.

"Who were those girls you were talking to?" he asked, his honey brown eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Just a couple of girls from class. I didn't notice they were there before until they were called out in front of class 1st period," I answered, shrugging to hide my interest of Nadina.

"Oh, those two," Kairi said from her spot in Riku's arms. I looked over at Sora to see if he was all right and was quite surprised to see total indifference in his eyes. I guess having Leanna around now was already doing some good.

"You know them, Kairi?" Olette asked, turning her green eyes to the red-head.

She nodded, "That's Nadina and Leanna, a couple of the few ethnic kids in our class. I have them for 4th and 5th."

"Oh, now I know who you're talking about," Riku voiced, "The Bust Up girls."

"The what?" Sora asked in confusion.

"The Bust Up girls. Our history teacher gave them that name because they're always laughing during class and usually scaring the rest of us. It'll be dead quiet in the class and out of nowhere, the two will break out into hysterics," Riku explained, chuckling slightly.

"Those two are thick as thieves! They're always together, much like how Roxas and Sora are always together," Pence said, smiling brightly, "They make for good pictures too. I took a picture of them jumping over a brick wall together in perfect unison one time and used it for my digital photo class. I got an A+ for that assignment!"

"…They were jumping over a brick wall?" I couldn't help but ask this question.

"Hey, they live in their own little world," Pence answered.

Just then, the bell for 3rd rang, signaling for all students to get to class. I said bye to my friends, gave Namine a kiss with some reluctance, and headed to history with Sora. The class went by in a daze since I was barely paying any attention to what the teacher was saying because I already read the lesson we were on. The same for Pre-Calculus, I'm pretty good with numbers so it wasn't that difficult for me. I'm not boasting, I was just born that way! The lunch bell finally rang after two hours of wonton classes and we were set free to go eat. Sora and I met up with our friends once again and headed to the cafeteria. It was pretty big and spacious, allowing for almost everyone to fit into if some were willing to sit on the floor. My friends and I sat in the middle of the cafeteria, becoming the center of attention.

We had a lot of admirers and people wanting to be our personal friends because we were considered popular. I was the captain of the Soccer team with Sora as Co-Captain. Riku was the captain of the basketball team and Hayner was the captain and all time champion of the Struggle team. Kairi was head cheerleader, Olette was the main homerunner for the girl's softball team and Namine was a famous artist at our school. Everyone was always trying to get close to us, trying to get our attention, but I could care less for them. The only person I would ever give my attention to was Nadina and speaking of which, where was she?

I searched the cafeteria for a familiar head of black curls or even wavy, brown locks, but I saw none. Nadina and Leanna were nowhere to be found. They usually sat a couple table-rows away from where I sat, hanging out with the other kids of ethnicity, but I didn't see them.

"Hey, I'll be back you guys," I said to the others, unwrapping my arm from around Namine's shoulders.

I made my way over to the table where Nadina sat. I saw a lot of kids there that were black, Mexican, Asian, or mixed. When I approached, they all stopped talking and stared at me as if I was a walking virus or something.

"Hey," I greeted, a little nervous under their penetrating gazes.

"What up, Blondie?" a boy with cornrows in his hair asked me. He had brown eyes set deep into his charcoal black skin. His teeth were a blinding white when he opened his mouth and smiled at some of the other kids. He wore a dark-green camaflouge jacket over a dark green shirt and the hood pulled over his head. He wore black basketball shorts with socks and house slippers. I sometimes found this sort of attire strange, but he pulled it off really well. A lot of the ethnic kids that went to our school went there in their pajamas, but they didn't look out of place, just comfortable. I would have to try that some day if they didn't make fun of me for it. I also noticed that this guy appeared to be very tall and muscular and I began to wonder if he could beat Riku in a basketball game.

"Um…have any of you seen Nadina? Or Leanna even? I'm Roxas by the way," I asked them, "I saw them this morning, but then they got a text message and they both left."

"Wait, they're both not here?" a girl with pretty black cornrows and brown eyes and mocha colored skin asked. I don't care what anyone says, black girls are beautiful.

"Uh, I guess not," I answered.

"Orale," a Hispanic girl with dark brown hair and honey colored eyes voiced, "If they're both not here, then something's up."

"What do you mean, something's up?" I asked, confused.

"Look, man, we can't tell you anything. So why don't you just go on back to your friends and mind your own business," the guy with the jacket said.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway," I said before turning around and heading back to my friends who were all looking at me curiously.

"Dude, what was that all about? Why did you go over there?" Hayner asked, everyone waiting for my answer.

"I was asking about Nadina because I have something that belongs to her, but none of them knows where she is," I answered, looking at the table in thought. I could feel Namine's eyes on me, probing for a hidden meaning behind my venture, but I ignored it.

"You're acting weird today, Roxas," Olette said in a concerned voice.

Riku, thinking nothing of it, said, "He's Sora's brother. It's expected of him to have off days every now and then."

"Hehehe! That's true! Sora's so weird it must have rubbed off on Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed, giggling.

"Hey, I'm not that weird! I can be normal if I wanted to!" Sora whined, setting his face into a pout.

"Sora, the day you become normal is the day I let Michael Jackson molest me!" Hayner teased, causing everyone to laugh.

While Sora continued to argue with everyone about his weirdness, I let my thoughts center around Nadina. Where could she have gone that not even her friends knew where she was? And how come they wouldn't tell me or even give me a clue? What was going on with her? I didn't have any answers to my questions, but I did know that by the way those kids sounded, it was something I didn't want her involved in. Hopefully, if I get closer to her, she'll tell me herself.

No One's POV- An Alleyway 5 Blocks from the School

Nadina and Leanna, ditching the rest of the school day, walked down the dank alley where they were to meet up with their friend JJ. They had changed so no one would recognize them if anyone from school were to pass by. Nadina wore a black jacket with the hood over her head, gray sweats and a NY hat. Leanna wore form-fitting jeans with an oversized sweatjacket and her hair lying in a ponytail over her left shoulder. If you took a look at these two, you never would have guessed that they were students of Peterson High. You would have thought that they were just your regular hoodlums causing trouble. Then again, if you were from Peterson High, you would never have thought they would roaming the streets like they were now, getting mixed up into some shady business like today. Don't worry though, they were used to this business, they've been doing it for years.

"Hey, what's up JJ?" Nadina said, giving the man in the alley the hood handshake. The man looked to be in his early 20s. He was darker than Nadina was with his black hair faded nicely. He wore a simple pair of dark gray sweats, a white shirt, and a blue sweatshirt. This was JJ.

"Hey, lil' mamma. What's up Anna?" the man greeted, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Now what's this about our deal going topside? How could it have happened?" Nadina asked in a firm voice.

JJ shook his head, "I don' know, I don' know. All I know is that we passed it over but never got the money and pa'tner went missin'."

Nadina took a deep breath and let it out through her nose, "Do we know where he is?"

"They lookin' for him, but so far, nothin'," JJ answered her.

"JJ, you were in charge of this deal. How could you have let this happen?" Leanna asked harshly.

"I don't know! I told them dealers to make sure you get the money before you give the merchandise up, but them newbies got so confused when they got there-."

"Wait! You put newbies up for the trade!" Nadina exclaimed, her golden eyes going wide.

JJ kept quiet and nodded his head in confirmation. Nadina scoffed before shaking her head.

"How stupid are you, JJ? Where's Creepa?" she said, glaring at the man before her.

"He in there," JJ answered, pointing to a door that lead into a brick building.

"Well, let's go," Nadina said, walking to the door. She opened it and the stench of smoke and alcohol filled her nostrils, a smell she was used to. She walked in, followed by Leanna and JJ, who closed the door behind them.

End Chapter 2

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Wow, I'm proud of myself! Second chapter already up and I'm on a roll! What's going on with Leanna and Nadina? What's this whole 'trade' thing? When Roxas finds out will he be able to handle it? Read to find out! And all your reviews keeps this going ya'll, so don't let me down! Hehe! Look for chapter 3 coming soon!

Translations

Nosotras muy caliente- We are so hot!

Nada- nothing

I know this isn't numbered, but Orale- Wow!


	3. Chapter 3: Half Explanations

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Hey ya'll, I'm back with the third chapter, which is amazing considering how many tests I have to prepare for! But thanks to **FaerieFighter009, **this is what kept me going and making sure I got the next chapter! Thanks a bunch Faerie for making this story worth it! And now, here it is, Chapter 3 of **Only for You.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Half Explanations and Lunch Invites**

**Nadina's POV: The Next Morning**

"Nadi, you know people are going to ask about that cut on your cheek."

I turned my golden eyes turn to meet with burgundy ones as Leanna stared at me with a knowing look. Almost unconsciously, I raise my hand to the injury on my cheek and gently ran my fingers along it. This totally sucks, the week barely started and already I'm getting injured! Jeez, and I put all my trust in JJ! Never do that again! See, what happened back in the alley, after we got in to see Creepa, things didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped and well, lets just say there's a little bit of bad blood between us now.

"I know, Anna, but ya know? I ain't obliged to answer any of them, but I will say that the…uhhh…the Russian guy that owns that vase booth in town got angry, threw a vase, and one of the shards cut me!" I answered, smiling brightly.

Leanna stopped to reprimand me for the thought before she stopped midway to think about it, "Ya know? That's stupid, but it is possible!"

We laughed loudly as we made our way towards school, seeing as it was the morning after Monday and we didn't really have a choice. I couldn't just NOT show up because of some bad beef with a partner, it would raise too many suspicions. Anyway, it wasn't like many people would care, so there wasn't many worries, but I couldn't help but want Roxas to care about what happened to me. I know, false hope, but hey, what else do you expect from a girl with a crush? Let's try it like this, how would YOU feel if you had a crush?…Exactly!

"Sigh…I can't believe it all worked out the way it did! I mean, I was totally gone when all those guys pulled a cap on us! Orale, chica, weren't you scared?" Leanna asked me, referring to the incident that happened yesterday. On a Monday of all days! Like I'm fully awake!

"Of course I was scared, but the trick is to not let THEM see that. When you play in this game, you gotta hold your ground no matter what, especially if you're a girl," I answered, pushing her lightly.

"Hehehe, you're right, Nadi! I should know all this, I had a great teacher!" she pushed me back and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I wish I wasn't your teacher on _**this **_particular subject," I answered.

Leanna gave me a small smile before she hugged me with one arm, "It'll be okay, Nadi. One day, we'll get ourselves right."

"I hope so, Anna…I hope so," I said as we entered the school grounds, "Now, remember, no one's gonna find out about yesterday, not the real stuff anyway. I was-."

"Si, Si (1)! You were caught in the crossfire when Mr. Vadoogan got mad at his vases and threw them," Leanna finished, smiling in amusement.

"You catch on quick, chickie!"

"Only with you, Nadi!"

We both laughed at her statement as we entered into the school building. We made our way to our lockers, which are located right next to each other cuz we're just cool like that! A little ways a way, though I didn't really notice, was what we all know and not all love as the popular kids, Roxas included.

**Roxas' POV**

I sighed as I watched Sora practically demolish his locker trying to get it open. He never was really good at getting the combination right on the first try, so he would usually get frustrated and instead of just trying it again, he took to banging on it repeatedly.

"Stupid…locker…open!" my twin exclaimed, hitting it once with his fist.

Surprisingly, even to myself and Sora, the locker slowly swung open; probably because it knew if it continued to hold his books hostage, it was going to get a lot worst. Let's just say that Sora has had his locker remodeled several times.

"Ha! Success!" Sora exclaimed happily, putting his book bag in the abused locker and taking out his needed books.

"Yeah, success after your little hissy fit," I remarked, chuckling.

"Ha Ha Ha, you're so hilarious, Roxas, I think I stopped breathing," Sora retorted, narrowing his eyes at me.

I rolled my own eyes at him when we suddenly heard a shriek of laughter. We turned to our left, well my left, Sora's right, and saw Nadina and Leanna. The two disappearing best friends. After my run in with the kids that the two girls hung out with, I couldn't really stop thinking about Nadina and what she could possibly be up to that none of her friends could tell me what it was. I even tried texting her yesterday, just to see if she would reply; she never did. I observed my love interest, watching as the scene of unknown hilarity unfolded before me. She was currently pressed against her locker, her arms up in a robotic stance with a surprised look on her face. Leanna was backing away from her, laughing hysterically at the expression Nadina was showing. After a moment, Nadina began to laugh too, getting closer to Leanna before she took a friendly swing at her. Although the motion was violent, Leanna didn't seem to mind and they looked like a couple of happy children, spending the day with each other in merriment. I smiled at the scene, feeling warmth rise in my heart at the sight, when I caught a glimpse of white of Nadina's cheek; a closer look would reveal a bandage. I gasped, feeling my heart pound against my chest in a sudden surge of panic. What on Earth happened to her? Did she get that injury yesterday?

"Hey, it's Leanna and Nadina! Let's go say hi!" Sora exclaimed, turning his gleaming blue eyes to me.

"Uh…uh…yeah. Sure," I responded in somewhat a daze as Sora and I moved down the hallway towards the two girls.

As we got closer, when I was about three feet away from touching Nadina's shoulder, Leanna pushed her and she came falling back towards me.

"Woah!" she cried out, trying to catch herself and failing.

She flailed her arms, but ended up in my arms anyway. She totally screwed her gracefulness up, but I didn't mind. Not in the least.

"Hey there, clumsy," I said, smirking down at her pretty, dark face.

She turned her golden eyes up towards me and I wasn't sure if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I'm pretty sure I saw her cheeks get a little color.

"H-Hey…Roxas," she stuttered out, smiling up at me.

Just to mess with her, simply because I love to see her overreact and I know one thing that makes her go crazy, I leaned down closer towards her face, feeling her curls tickle my neck as I did so.

"You know, I think I like _**this **_position better. Your body feels so warm, I could get used to it," whispered lowly.

She jumped up and out of my arms so fast I barely had time to comprehend what happened. She turned to me with an embarrassed smile on her face and moved to stand next to Leanna.

"Ahahahah! Roxas, you're so funny! Getting close like that! Namine doesn't know that she has a _**very funny boyfriend**_!" she said in a strained voice, forcing a laugh.

At the mention of my girlfriend's name, I kind of sobered up and brought myself back to the present. I had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Nadina, I barely even gave Namine a moment of my time. I couldn't get that distracted or Namine would surely catch on that I was already pining for another girl. I guess I was still trying to hold on to my reputation as the perfect guy with the perfect girl. However, that whole image was created by society because THEY said I should be with a perfect blond, blue-eyed girl when in reality, all I wanted was the Cocoa Queen, Nadina. When was I going to make up my mind about what I truly wanted and when was I going to go for it?

"Anyway…what's up guys? You both showed up out of nowhere!" Leanna asked after watching Nadina take refuge behind her in a discreet way.

"We just came to say hi!" Sora answered, smiling that goofy grin of his.

"Well, hola then!" Leanna replied, smiling a wide, pretty smile.

I stole a glance towards my brother to see his cheeks reddening with a blush. His eyes seemed to shine all the brighter while he talked with Leanna, laughing nervously and cracking a few of his corny jokes that he only did with Kairi before she started dating Riku. Yup, I'm pretty sure having Leanna around will make life all the sweeter for my goofy twin. While my brother and Leanna were talking, I made my way to where Nadina was taking interest in the lockers.

"Hey," I started, not wanting to scare her, but apparently I did anyway.

She practically threw herself against the lockers out of the shock she received. She turned her wide eyes to me and smiled nervously and I could've sworn I saw a blush creep to her cheeks, though I couldn't exactly tell.

"Hey!" she said in a high-pitched, cracked voice before taking it down, "Hey, Roxas! What's up? Haha!"

I shrugged before smiling at her, "You know I was just playing right? I was just having some fun with the whole hugging thing when you fell."

She smiled softly before looking up at me with her gold eyes, "I know, man, but…you can't be doing that around here, you should know that. Besides, what if someone tells Namine about your little 'jokes'? I doubt she'll be very happy."

She shook her head and looked down at the ground. I watched her actions, feeling somewhat discouraged by her words. I found myself actually enjoying our inside joke, but she was so worried about what others would say that she kind of downed it.

"Anyway, I just remembered something," she stated, looking at me with an amused look.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked her.

"You never told me why you didn't want Namine around when yesterday in PE," she said.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, well," I started, rubbing the back of my head, "Namine…gets sort of clingy sometimes. And, she always get suspicious whenever I talk to other girls, you know? Typical girlfriend stuff. But I just wanted a chance to talk to you with little distractions."

She giggled a sound I really liked, "Oh I understand now! Hate to say it, but all girls are like that to a certain degree. At least she's not like those overly suspicious girls. Those ones are out for blood, whether it's that time of month or not. Hahaha!"

She made to move around me, but I blocked her way with an amused smile on my face, "Hold on, there!"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I gave you an explanation as to why Namine couldn't be around yesterday. Now, you have to give me one on where YOU went yesterday," I told her, crossing her arms in success.

Her eyes widened before she refused to meet my gaze, "Uh…Roxas, I um…"

She looked incredibly nervous, she even started curling her hair around her finger and nibbling on the strands. I became curious, worried even as my suspicions grew about the business she might be involved in.

"Nadina, was where you were yesterday the reason you got this injury on your cheek?" I asked, touching the bandage.

"Aw, naw man. I got this cut from the Russian vendor down our street," she replied, grabbing my hand away from her face.

"Mr. Vandoogan is muy loco(2)!" Leanna suddenly voiced from where she and Sora were talking.

I turned my eyes towards her and she scratched her head and smiled in response. With that action, she turned back to Sora and completely engrossed herself in the new conversation.

I returned to Nadina before noticing that she was still holding my hand in both of hers. I loosely interlaced our fingers, taking in the appearance of the contrast of skin color. It was magnificent, beautiful and awe-inspiring. I looked up to see her golden eyes looking at our hands curiously as she traced the dips of my fingers lightly with her other hand, looking to be in some form of trance. I shivered slightly from the ticklish feeling, hoping that we didn't have to stop any time soon.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!

Oh come on!

Nadina awoke from her trance with a start, dropping my hand. I immediately missed the warmth I had felt in those few moments, feeling my heart empty of the wonder.

"I-um…we gotta go! C'mon Leanna!" she stammered, turning sharply.

"Por que(3)? We have the same class with them anywa- ow, ow, ow, ow," Leanna cut herself off when Nadina grabbed her hair and pulled her along.

I walked over to my brother, who was leaning against the locker with a dreamy look on his face. I grinned slyly at his expression, feeling my theory coming true.

"Roxas, I think I'm in love," Sora voiced, staring as the girls rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Yeah, I thought as much," I replied.

"Sigh…do you think I have a chance?" he asked, standing straight and walking with me to class.

"Of course you have a chance! I can see it in her eyes already! Trust me bro, this one is so yours, but only if you get moving and claim her!" I said, nudging his shoulder.

"I know, Roxas, but I don't want to move too fast. This is only the second day after all."

"That's true, but I bet she's just waiting for you to say something, like ask her on a date or something along those lines," I suggested, shrugging.

Sora stayed silent as we continued our walk, but I knew that he was already fantasizing about the date I hoped he was going to ask the Hispanic girl on.

**Nadina's POV**

"He so likes you," I stated as soon as Leanna and I were sitting in our seats in Mr. Clark's class.

Leanna, who had been putting her hair up in a ponytail for when we started PE, suddenly froze and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Que (4)?" She asked.

"Sora. He likes you, I can tell," I reiterated.

"…very funny, Nadi," she simply stated, going back to her hair.

"It's true!"

"How?!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon! You mean you don't see the way he looks at you? Has looked at you since yesterday?" I asked, giving her an incredulous look.

"No! Tell you why too, because it was only yesterday that I met him!" she all but yelled.

"So?! There is such a thing as love at first sight!" I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at my statement, "Yeah, nevermind that last statement."

"Chica, Sora has no interest in me whatsoever. He's incredibly…just wonderful. He's good looking, he's funny, I know he's intelligent! And I'm just…me," she told me, looking a little sad.

I sighed before lifting her head up with my fingers, "Anna, sis, stop that. You're not just you! You're Leanna Hidelga Hernandez! The craziest, most beautiful, most intelligent, most outgoing chica out there! No one can compare to you, even if they spent their whole life trying. Now, I know Sora has a thing going for you already. All you gotta do is wait."

She smiled that bright, pretty smile she's been known for and gave me a hug, "Gracias, Nadi. Where would I be without you?"

"Hangin' out with them cholas (5), man! Ya know what I'm sayin? Nu uh!" I responded, giving her the crazy eye, which made her laugh.

Just then, Roxas and Sora walked into the room followed shortly by Mr. Clark. The boys took their assigned seat, Roxas leaning behind him to kiss Namine again, as he did yesterday. I sighed and placed my chin in my hand at the sight. I wished, with everything I had that that was me he was kissing and not the pretty blond sitting behind him. That was selfish though because he deserved nothing less than perfect. That's what Namine was, perfect. And me, well, I was anything but. In my depression stage, I failed to notice Sora approaching Leanna and I until he was directly in front of me. Okay, in front of Leanna.

"Hey," he said for the second time that morning. Not that day! That morning! Yeah, seriously, let's do something a little more than that!

"Hey," Leanna responded, blushing as she looked at me from the side.

"Um…I wanted to ask you a question," he started, a blush spreading his cheeks too. They're perfect for each other!

"Oh! Well, go ahead!" Leanna urged, getting all giddy.

"Well, I really enjoyed talking with you this morning and was wondering if maybe we could continue our talk at lunch today?" he asked nervously.

Well, it wasn't exactly a date, but it was something, right!? Go on, boy! It's a start! Go SORA!!!!

"Um…" Leanna started, looking at me.

"Don't look at me! It's your choice!" I said, putting my hands up.

"…okay, but only if Nadina can come too!" she said.

"Hora-huh (6)" I asked her in confusion.

"Done! See you at lunch!" Sora exclaimed, turning and going back to his seat.

Leanna giggled and waved as she watched him leave. We all know she was watching his butt, girls are perverts too. She turned around to face me, smile still in place before it dropped at my expression.

"…I'll love you forever, Nadina!" she said, grabbing my hands in a pleading manner.

"Anna, you know I can't get too close to Roxas! I'll just end up falling on my face!" I exclaimed to her.

"Then don't go for Roxas, go for me," she replied, her big, burgundy eyes begging with me.

I took a moment to stare before sighing, "Alright, for you."

"Thank you, Nadi!" she said, giving me another hug before turning around for the start of class.

You're welcome," I replied.

Just for the heck of it, I turned my head to glance at Roxas and just like yesterday, I caught him looking at me. My face heated up and I looked down at my desk to avoid his beautiful eyes.

'This is going to be a long day."

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

**Jamaican Sunshower: **What ya'll think? I kind of had a hard time with this chapter because the spark is kind of leaving, but I'm going to keep trying! So you better keep reviewing! I love getting comments, I really do! Chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon! See ya next time!

**Translations**

1) Si- yes

2) Muy Loco- Very crazy

3) Por que- Why?

4) Que- What?

5) Cholas- Female version of Cholo which is Mexican gang member.

6) Hora-huh- just a word I made up! Hahaha!


	4. Chapter 4: Sora Pops the Question

**Jamaican Sunshower:** Man, 4th chapter! I'm lovin' this, really! Thanks for reviewing FaerieFighter009, you're really the only one to keep me going! Now, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of **Only For You**!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Nadina Gets Sick and Sora Pops the Question**

I'm just going to go ahead and skip the activities of 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period and go straight to lunch only because nothing interesting happened really. Well, except for in 4th period, I had a little bit of fun. It's history so it gets kind of boring and knowing how I practically go insane from boredom, I usually find odd ways to keep myself entertained. And today was one of those days! All I can really say is I hope Riku recovers from his head injury and Mr. Rodgerick will forgive me. Hahaha! Okay, so anyway, it's lunchtime, the time I've been dreading all day really. Give you one guess as to why…I love Leanna, I really do.

"Okay, chica, I am asking you this as your best friend! Please! Please don't go all Ghettto-Crazy-Girl on me today! Please!" Leanna exclaimed, clasping her hands together tightly as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"What do you mean Ghetto-Crazy-Girl? I don't go Ghetto-Crazy-Girl on nobody!" I retorted, looking at her in astonishment.

"Yes you do! YES. YOU. DO! Nadi you come out of nowhere with this crazy, black girl stuff! With your Oh No You Didn't and Negro Please and You Best Be Steppin'! Can you just please keep that to yourself!" she all but shouted at me.

"Anna, if Ghetto Crazy is how I am, then that's what they're going to get. If they can't handle it, too bad for them, they'll get over it eventually," I answered, looking at her with a blank face.

Leanna stopped in her tracks and stared at me before falling to her knees in an overly dramatic way and clasping my arms tightly, "Please be normal for the white people!"

"Alright, alright! I will, just don't…rip my arms off!" I said, prying her manicured nails from my skin.

She sighed in relief before standing up and resuming her walk to the cafeteria, "Gracias, chica, you make me muy feliz (1)!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I stated nonchalantly as we stood in the food line, well Leanna stood in line, I just stood next to her. I usually don't eat cafeteria food cuz I just don't really. As we were conversing amongst ourselves, Leanna briefing me on how to properly talk to white people, we failed to notice a certain brunette come up behind us.

"Hey Leanna!" Sora said, for the third time that day! Seriously people, let's find another word of greeting! I don't care if it's in Hungarian, just find one!

Leanna jumped around in surprise before a giant smile made it's way to her lips, "Hola, Sora! Hehehe!"

Was the giggle really necessary?

Sora blushed and took a place next to Leanna. I guess it was.

"What it do, Spikes?" I asked from the other side of Leanna, peering over at Sora.

Leanna turned to me sharply, her eyes flashing as she hissed, "You promised!!"

I gapped at her in confusion since I had no idea what I did wrong. C'mon! That wasn't Ghetto-Crazy, was it?! No, it wasn't! So get off me!

"Oh, hey Nadina! Thanks for coming along!" he greeted, smiling his big, goofy grin at me.

I just nodded and let out a small laugh, settling back to wait. Leanna moved slightly closer to Sora to where their elbows were just barely touching and started a conversation. Sora was smiling so big that I swore his face was going to tear in half. I soon felt like I was invading their privacy so I sort of stepped away from two. I took a glance around the cafeteria, seeing tables filled with kids of all races. Of course they had those tables where only the whites sit or the blacks sit or the Mexicans or Asians. Leanna and I usually sat at a table where the blacks and Mexicans intermingle with a few Asians thrown in. Glancing a little more, I saw the table where Sora sat at and noticed Roxas and all their friends occupying some of the chairs. The blond prince was sitting extremely close next to his sweet princess, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and a smile on his face as he talked with her. They looked so happy and beautiful together; it was so wrong of me to like him or even think he might like me.

"Hehehe! Orale, Sora!" I heard Leanna exclaim.

I turned to see my Latina friend shove the brunette in the arm playfully, her cheeks lightened with a red blush. Sora chuckled slightly before moving to stand closer to her once more. He took a look at her face, his own contorting in interest, before he reached up and gently pushed back a loose strand of brown hair away from Leanna's face. Leanna blushed tenfold, a small thank you leaving her lips as she dipped her head. I thought it was the cutest thing ever!

A few minutes and endless giggles later, the three of us were making our through the cafeteria towards Sora's table. I stopped by my table first to talk to the guys since they were looking at like I had just done the weirdest thing ever.

"Hey, Nadi girl, what's going on with you and the White Brothers?" Toni, a very dark brotha with cornrows, asked me. He was in the process of getting his hair rebraided by another one of the girls we hung out with, Kisha.

"Don't call them that Toni and there ain't nothing going on with us. The brunette, Sora, invited Leanna and I to lunch, that's all. There ain't nothing wrong with that," I answered him.

He rolled his big, brown eyes, "Well, whateva. Just don' let 'em drag you in with their Hollister and Gucci."

"Shut up, man, your mom wears Gucci!"

"Ey, ey, it's fake, though, aig'ht? It's fake, it ain't no real Gucci," he retorted, spreading his large, black hands and rolling his eyes all crazy like for emphasis.

I clicked my tongue and rolled my own eyes, "Man, you ain't nothin' but a ghetto chil' I tell ya."

I heard Kisha and some of the other kids laugh as I walked away, Toni's resentment towards my statement hitting my back. I walked over to the table where the popular kids sat, finding a seat next to Leanna on the end. All of Sora and Roxas's friends were staring at me as I approached, watching me with curious eyes. This unnerved me a little, almost seemed like they were plotting something.

"Um…sorry about that, just had to…take care of some quick business- my name is Nadina! Nice to meet ya'll!" I said quickly, giving them a bright smile.

I took a quick glance in Roxas's direction, seeing him snuggled close to Namine. She was leaning into his chest, her small, white hand slightly grasping his black shirt while Roxas draped his arm around her shoulders. I caught his eye and he smiled at me, a reassuring smile that told me that I was all right with them and I had little to fear. As much as I wanted to smile back, I couldn't, not with him being so close to Namine like that.

"They know, Nadi, I told them!" Leanna piped up, looking at her food.

"Ok, thanks, cuz I'm such a retard I can't even say my own name," I retorted, leaning back in my seat.

Leanna rolled her eyes at my response, "Anyway, let me introduce Sora's friends! I already learned their names!"

I looked over the table as Leanna began the introduction to see all the kids that were considered popular. There was Riku and Kairi, another couple next to Roxas and Namine, along with Hayner and Olette. Pence was in the midst of the group though he lacked the female counterpart that all the other guys had. Poor guy. It wasn't like Leanna and I didn't already know who they were, we do get the word in the halls on a daily basis, we just liked to play dumb.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nadina! We have the same 4th and 5th period class together and you always make them interesting!" Kairi exclaimed to me, her dark blue, almost violet eyes shinning brightly.

I scratched my head before pointing at Riku, "Speakin' of which, is your head feelin' better?"

Said teen put a hand to the back of his head, a small smile grazing his lips, "It's still a little sore, but I should be okay by tomorrow."

"I wasn't aiming for your head, trust me," I said to him, giggling a little.

"Yes she was!" Leanna piped up, curling her hair around her finger.

"What happened…to being nice here?!" I started out loudly before ending in a softer voice.

"No, I told YOU to be nice. I no I'm okay," Leanna retorted, looking up at me before back down at her food as she shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

I turned to the other kids at the table, "You see what I have to go through on a daily basis? Her and her bi-polarism?"

"I am not Bi polar! Oooh! I like her shoes!" Leanna stated, going off track in a heartbeat.

"Thank you for proving my point!" I said, putting up my hand in confirmation.

"Sabes que (2)?! Sit there, just sit there!" Leanna countered, pointing at me.

I did as she said and sat quietly, looking out into space with a dumbfounded look on my face. A chuckle soon broke through that space and I focused again on the source of the warm noise. I soon focused in on Roxas, who was smiling at me with that same sweetness that he seems to just glow with.

"I guess Riku was right, you two do seem to cause some form of ruckus together," he joked, chuckling again.

"It's her fault! No it's not! Yes it is! Stop that! You stop that! Ugh!" we shouted simultaneously, huffing at the end. We didn't do that on purpose, I swear!

"Woah, are you two like long-lost twins or something!? That was trippy!' Hayner exclaimed, causing Olette to giggle.

"No, we just do stupid stuff like that sometimes without meaning to!" I replied, leaning back in my chair.

"It's both a gift and a curse! It makes for great entertainment, but it gets aggravating after a while," Leanna put in, sighing a little.

Sora smiled sweetly at her, nudging her shoulder gently. This action caused her to giggle slightly, her cheeks turning a slight pink. This relationship is so on, man! Another small giggle made it's way to my ears and I turned to see Namine with a handsome blush across her cheeks as she kissed Roxas on the lips. The sight made my heart sink, making it throb painfully. I tried to immerse myself in the conversations going on at the Popular Table, cracking jokes and making a spectacle of myself despite Leanna's pleas from earlier. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't ignore the intimate way that Roxas and Namine sat together, whispering loving words to each other and sharing sweet kissy moments. It eventually became too much for me to just sit through and I got up from the table.

"Nadi? What's wrong?" Leanna asked me as I swung my backpack onto my shoulders. I had a hand across my stomach and I'm sure I looked about ready to puke, and in all honesty, I felt like I was.

"Um…nothing," I muttered, fanning my face with my hand since I suddenly got hot, "I just…have to go to the restroom, my stomachs a little upset."

Leanna shot up from her seat, "I'll go with you chica."

"No, no! You stay here and enjoy your lunch!" I stated quickly, "Talk to Sora! Find out more about him! His hobbies, his address, his favorite color, his shoe size while you're at it! Hahaha!"

"Chica…are you okay?" she whispered, stepping closer to look into my eyes.

I looked at her with a level gaze before taking a sharp glance in Roxas's direction, "No."

With that, I made my way out of the cafeteria, turning once to wave at everyone there before disappearing through the double doors.

**Leanna's POV**

I watched as Nadina left the cafeteria, that look still on her face. I knew that look and I knew that fake smile. She was in emotional pain again, her stony cheerful façade breaking under the strain. Nadina never really showed her pain, only when it became too much for her to bear did I even catch a glimpse of the rare times she showed it. This is actually only the third time I've seen her with that look, the other two being times that I'm not allowed to talk about…ever. Nadina is strong, stronger than I could ever hope to be and knowing that I couldn't be there to support her when she was down, it killed me inside. But I knew she wanted to be alone, she wouldn't have allowed me to follow anyway.

"Is she going to be okay? She looked sick," Olette voiced out, her voice laced with worry.

I looked at the pretty brunette and gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, she'll be fine! Nadina's a fighter, if she's got something wrong with her, she's probably kickin' its butt right now! Hehehe!"

Even though I laughed, I only did it to reassure everyone else. Had we been with our friends that we usually hung out with like Toni and Kisha and Marlene, I would have told them that she was feeling really depressed right now and would need us later. But these people weren't our friends really, and I knew Nadi wouldn't like it if I told them that she was hurting. She didn't like to show weakness in front of others unless they're really close friends.

A moment later, I felt a warm hand land on my shoulder and looked up into Sora's blue eyes as he stared at me worriedly, "Leanna, are you sure everything's okay? Even you look a little sad."

I shook myself out of my reverie and smiled up at him, "Yeah, of course! Everything's muy bueno (3)! Nothing to worry about here!"

I tried to laugh again, but it wasn't even convincing to me. Sighing, I gave everyone there an apologetic smile for I knew they were a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry everyone, I know this is a little awkward. I'm just going to go, I left something in my locker anyway and if I don't go and get it now, I'll just lag it on my way to class and be late. Hasta luego (4)!" I said, standing up, gathering my stuff and making my way towards the doors.

"Leanna, hold on!"

I stopped at the voice and turned around only to see Sora coming towards me with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled at me and scratched the back of his head cutely.

"Um…I'll come with you. You know? To keep you company! If you don't mind, that is!" he explained, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

I stared at him for one confused moment before my face broke out into a cheery smile, "I'd like that, thanks Sora!"

His smile just got bigger and he followed me out into the hallway and we both made our way towards my locker. We walked in silence for a while, looking at everything but at each other yet the company nonetheless. Eventually, Sora broke the silence.

"Um…nice day we're having, huh?" he asked nervously, looking out the window at the clear, cloudless sky.

I giggled at the sorry attempt to start a conversation, "Well, isn't that a cliché ice-breaker! Hehehe!"

He blushed at my words, his face becoming all the more cuter as he looked down in embarrassment, "Well, how would you break the ice from silence, since my attempt was so cliché?"

"Do you think that potato bugs are a necessary part of the earth? Because they just seem like freaky space wasters to me," I said, looking up at.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a cute, dumbfounded look on his face, "Um…"

"And that's how I would break the ice," I retorted, smiling triumphantly.

"Or scare a person."

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a taunting smile, "Que? Do I scare you now?!"

Sora smirked playfully at me, "Naw, I don't find you scary. I think you're pretty cute actually."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the handsome brunette with wide eyes. My face felt hot and my heart began to pound in my chest.

"You…you think I'm…cute?" I asked slowly, raising a tentative finger.

Sora turned to me with a confused expression and a little blush as well, "Yeah…don't you get that all the time?"

I shook my head, "Not necessarily. The only one who tells me I'm cute is Nadina and that's only when I feel like the ugliest thing alive."

Sora looked at me for a moment before chuckling lowly in his throat and allowing a smile to graze his lips. He came closer towards me and gently placed a large, warm hand on my cheek, "Trust me Leanna, even if you wore a paper bag to school, you could never look ugly."

I nearly stumbled then, my mind going topsy turvy from this turn of events. I could feel and hear everything from the warmth of his hands to the low sexy tone his voice took on. He steadied me with his hand on my arm when I very nearly lost footing and fell to my knees, my mind whirling.

"Woah, you okay there?" Sora asked, his face filled with concern.

"Yeah!…yeah, I'm okay. Just…just fine," I said after gaining my regular voice back; it had reached a very high pitch when I first started talking.

"Hehehe, okay, if you say so," Sora answered as I gained my balance.

I blushed fiercely and was about to say something when the bell for the end of lunch rung. I groaned, hating the darn metal thing for cutting my time with Sora short. It obviously had something against loveless Latina girls getting with hott white boys!

"Well, I guess you have to go to class now huh?" I asked softly, looking off to the side. With the end of lunch came the end of Hott Sora time; and I was just starting to enjoy myself too.

Sora looked down at me, "Well, yeah, but I'm not going anywhere until I walk you to class."

"Really?!" I exclaimed, my head shooting up.

"Yeah! I said I was going to walk you to your locker, so I might as well walk you to class too!"

I was practically glowing with excitement but it soon diminished as another thought entered my head, "But…what about your friends? Do you think they'll be…cool with you being around me?"

"Huh?!" he said in surprise before he began to laugh, "Of course they will! Why wouldn't they!? You're a cool girl and they're cool friends! They won't care if I'm walking you to class, we're friends!"

"That's not how I meant it," I responded quietly, feeling the same way that Nadina must feel everyday about Roxas; a Latina being with a white boy, not exactly always accepted.

Sora looked confused before a soft expression overcame his features, "If you're talking about whether or not they would like me being friendly with a Latina, I don't know. They shouldn't, but if they do, I wouldn't care. Being around you is my choice and mine alone."

I saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes at this statement and I smiled brightly at him, "Okay, so I guess we should be going! I don't want to make YOU late for class!"

He grimaced, "I wouldn't mind being late. It's Algebra 2 and I just hate anything that deals with numbers."

I giggled as we continued our journey to my locker to get the necessary things I would need for my next class, Calculus. Sora seemed astounded when he found out that I was taking a much harder class, his eyes practically bugging out of their sockets. I just told him it was because I took an extra math class during freshman year, which gave me the option of moving forward in my math classes.

"You must be pretty good with numbers then if you're already taking Calculus as a junior. What's your grade in that class anyway?" he asked me.

"I'm barely pulling off a solid B," I answered, "And the only reason I have that grade is because I read the book a lot and get help from lots of tutors. I'm not really that good with numbers at all."

"Well, at least you're trying your hardest to pass right? That's all that really matters and I still say you're good with numbers because other people would be going through all that hard work and still get a D in the class. I admire your persistence," he said, smiling down at me.

I blushed at the obvious praise, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. Sora was so sweet, I wondered why I hadn't noticed him before since he and Roxas seemed to be connected at the hip, much how Nadina and I were. Speaking of which, I wonder if she's alright. I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to notice Sora talking to me until he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked, looking up into his beautiful, sky blue eyes. I think that's how Roxas and Sora are different in another way, although they both had blue eyes, Sora's were lighter like a summer sky while Roxa's were deeper like the ocean. I think I like the brightness of Sora's eyes.

"I was asking where your class was," Sora repeated.

"Oh! It's…right here actually!" I responded, realizing that we were coming up to the room where my Calculus class was.

I peaked inside to see Kairi and Riku already seated in their desks, but I didn't see Nadina; this fact caused me to frown. Sora also looked into the class and noticed his friends in there too.

"Oh, yeah! Riku and Kairi have this class too, but where's Nadina?" he asked, looking curiously at me.

I laughed nervously, "Oh, she might be in the Nurses Office. She did say her stomach was upset!"

"Oh, well that makes sense! I hope that she feels better!" Sora consoled, his eyes shinning with concern.

"Yeah, me too," I answered, "So, um…thanks for walking me to class! That was really sweet!"

Sora's face must have resembled mine at the moment, because there was a light pink dusting across his cheeks and my own cheeks felt warm.

"Yeah, you're welcome," he replied, smiling.

We both stood there awkwardly, smiling like idiots when I decided to break the tension, "Well…bye."

With that, I made a step to go into class when Sora stopped me by grabbing my arm gently. I turned around to see Sora's face redder than it was before which caused my curiosity to peak.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Um…Leanna," he started, not meeting my eye, "Leann…will you go out with me Saturday night?! We can go to a movie or something! Or maybe to the town fair if you want! Whatever you want we'll do!"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement! I was more or less petrified with surprise. I just sort of stared at him, no movements, no sounds, just staring. I think Sora took this the wrong way because his face took on a crestfallen look and he stepped away from me.

"…or not. I'm sorry, it was pretty stupid of me to ask you at all! I'll just…I'll just go now," he turned on his heel to leave when I stopped him this time.

"Hold on there, Mister Hikari!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm, "You barely gave me a minute to even respond!"

Sora stopped and looked at me, his eyes shinning brightly, "So, is it a yes?"

I smiled at him before nodding my head, "I would love to go out with you on Saturday, Sora!"

It was at this moment that Sora's smile brightened and he seemed to take on a whole new glow, "Great! Yeah, that's awesome! Thanks for giving me this chance, Leanna!"

I giggled, "Thanks for asking me out!"

His cheeks turned pink, "Um…can I get your phone number? You know, to plan everything out?"

I blushed in response but nonetheless gave him my number. He put it in his phone and then sent me a text message. It said hi and had a little emoticon smiley face. It was cute and I giggled at it, Sora joining me in laughter.

"You can text or call me whenever you want! Preferably during Algebra 2 cuz I don't necessarily want to focus in that class," he joked, grinning widely.

"Oh, I see! So I'm just a distraction for you huh?!" I joked back.

That's when he smiled and stepped closer, breaking personal space boundaries, not that I minded too much, "Yeah, but you're a pleasant distraction. One that I wouldn't mind having."

My eyes widened, but I simply giggled and pushed his arm playfully. He caught my hand and brought it up to his face before giving the back of it a small kiss. I blushed ten times over, feeling my heart beat in my chest at the action.

"I'll see you later," he said warmly before turning and making his way down the empty hall of students.

I stood there, grinning and waving like an idiot before I practically skipped into the classroom, my day looking that much brighter. I plopped in my seat, my heart pounding a million miles a minute and turned around to the seat behind to tell Nadina the good news when I remembered that she wasn't there. The bell for the start of class to begin rang, but despite that, I took out my phone and called Nadi's number.

"_Hello?" _she answered on the other side.

"Nadi! Where are you?!" I hissed into the phone, hiding it from the teacher with my hair.

"_Oh, I'm at Billy-Jane's Burger Stop! I wanted a chocolate shake,"_ she answered like it was no big deal.

"Okay, why are you THERE and not HERE!?" I asked harshly.

"_I just…needed to get away,"_ she answered in a softer voice, the pitch hitting a sad note.

I stopped to think about it for a minute, "It's about Roxas, isn't it?"

"…_I couldn't handle seeing him with Namine right in my face like that. I have nothing against the girl, but still."_

"I understand," I replied, "So, I guess I'll see you after school? You'll come by to walk with me, yeah?"

"_Of course! I wouldn't leave you hangin' for too long!"_ she answered.

"Awesome! Hey, get me a strawberry shake before you come yeah?! And some of Billy-Jane's Cheese Fries!" I requested.

"_Only if you get me the homework for Calculus! See you after school, Anna!"_ she replied before she hung up.

"Bye!" I answered and hung up as well.

**Nadina's POV**

I hung up and placed the phone on the table before letting out a sigh. Yes, I did skip the rest of the school day again but at least I wasn't breaking the law! I took a sip of my chocolate shake and analyzed my environment. Billy-Jane's Burger Stop was located in our neighborhood, being the local food joint that a bunch of us kids hit up on a regular basis. Leanna and I lived in what people would call the Ghetto part of town, the Barrios for Leanna, but really, it wasn't like that at all. Everyone was real chill with each other, being that our neighborhood was a close-knit community. The only time gang violence breaks out is when we're threatened.

I sat back in my seat and enjoyed the rays of the warm sun when my peace was disturbed by a text message.

"Jesus, Leanna, pay attention in class," I muttered playfully to myself as I opened the message. It wasn't from Leanna.

'**Hey, are you okay? Where did you go at lunch?**_**'**_ It was from Roxas.

I was contemplating whether or not to answer his text. I was still thinking about lunch when he kept giving Namine all those kisses and tender looks. It was those actions that forced me to remember that I have no chance with the guy and that I should just give up. I couldn't necessarily steal him from Namine, she didn't do anything to me! It just wouldn't be right.

Deciding not to be rude, I answered his text, _**'Hey, I'm fine! No worries, I just went for a walk at lunch.'**_

'**Are you sure? You looked a little upset at lunch. I was worried.'**

My heart beat in my chest at his words, hope building up inside me before I crushed it myself.

'_**Thanks, but I'm fine! Really, don't worry about it!'**_

'**Was there something that bothered you? Did anyone upset you?'**

I don't know why but I was a little annoyed with his concern. He seemed to be really worried about me, but I didn't want his concern. It just gave me false hope again.

'_**Shouldn't you be paying attention in class instead of texting? Bad student!'**_

'**Hehehe. I hate this class, it's Government Science.'**

'_**It doesn't matter! You need to focus on your school work!'**_

'**This coming from the girl who skips half a day of school! Lol!'**

My eye twitched that I was called out on this, 'Don't be like me! Be better than me! Look, my phone's about to die, so I'll talk to you later!'

'**Okay, but if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you. Bye!'**

'_**Bye!'**_

I set the phone down again and stared into space, "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you huh?" I chuckled in disbelief, "Yeah, sure you are."

**Roxas's POV**

I stared out the window of my Government Science class, doing everything but paying attention to the teacher. I was hoping to spot a familiar head of wild, black curls walking outside, but I didn't have such luck. Nadina looked so upset at lunch today, her face seeming to contort into one of pain. I know she said that her stomach was upset, but I saw something in her eyes that said otherwise.

'Was it when she saw me with Namine?' I thought to myself, feeling realization dawn on me.

She only seemed to look sick when I kissed Namine, her smile falling whenever she looked at us. This thought made my own stomach churn, my heart feeling about ready to rip apart. If I wanted to claim Nadina, then I shouldn't be showing that much affection to Namine. However, at the same time, I didn't want to hurt Namine in such a harsh way. I did hold some affection for her and I didn't want to be cruel that way, but I wanted to be happy for once. And the only way to do that was to let Namine go and somehow make Nadina see that my love for her would go above and beyond.

"Some way, Nadina, you will be mine," I whispered to myself before turning back to the class.

**End Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **So, what did you guys think? I personally think it's getting better! Please read and review this story or I won't continue it! However, much thanks to my most faithful reader **FaerieFighter009 **waiting and reviewing! Much love! See you guys next time!

**Translations:**

Muy Feliz- Very happy!

Sabes Que- You know what?

Muy Bueno- Very good

Hasta Luego- See you later!


	5. Chapter 5: Soccer Game

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Yay! 5th chapter up, I feel so proud! You guys should really be thanking **FaerieFighter009 **for me continuing this story! All of my other stories don't really have any reviews which result in me not continuing them! Oh, my gosh! Big shocker there! Anyway, here's the next chapter of **Only For You**! Enjoy!

* * *

**Only For You**

**Chapter 5: Soccer Game**

"Okay, tell me again why we're going to this game tonight," I said to my Latina friend, who was standing in front of my mirror while putting her dark brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Because Sora asked if I would come and support him," she answered me simply, checking to make sure that her hair wasn't sticking out in awkward places.

She then turned to me and spread her arms out, "Well, what do you think? Do I look sporty enough?"

I looked over her outfit that she had on which consisted of a pair of hip-hugging, light blue jeans, a dark gray sweatshirt that had the schools name on the front in the school colors of black and gray. She had put ribbons of the school colors in her hair and she had painted the number 4 on her right cheek, being as how that's Sora's number on his jersey. She, of course, had put on eyeliner and lip-gloss, but not as much as she would when attending classes. Why is Leanna dressed like this, you ask?

"You look great, just how one should look when going to a soccer game," I responded, turning back to the magazine I was previously looking at.

That's why; it was Friday night and Peterson High's boy's varsity soccer team was having one of their home games. What does this have to do with Leanna and me?" Well, here's how it went down actually.

**Flashback to Tuesday: Nobody's POV**

"Oh my god! Shut up, he did!? When!?" Nadina exclaimed excitedly, jumping in place.

It was after school on Tuesday and just as she had promised, Nadina came back to school to walk home with Leanna. And of course she didn't forget the strawberry shake and Billy-Jane Cheese Fries. Once they were on their way, Leanna practically squealed through the whole conversation with Sora, her cheeks flushed a pretty red throughout the entire explanation. Nadina, not really expecting Sora to have moved so fast, was thoroughly surprised to hear that said brunette had asked Leanna on a date for Friday night.

"He asked me after he walked me to 5th period, you know, the class you should've been there for?" Leanna replied, implying to Nadina's absence of her Calculus class.

Nadina perked up as a realization came to mind, "Speakin' of which, did you get the homework? I got you freakin' fries and a shake, so you better have gotten the homework!"

Leanna rolled her eyes, "Si, Si, chica, I got the homework, but anyway! Can you believe that Sora asked me out!? Fue tan inesperado (1)! No podía creerlo (2)! No puedo esperar a ver qué vamos a hacer (3)!"

It was at this time Leanna shot off in rapid fire Spanish, expressing her extreme excitement with no sign of slowing down anytime soon. Nadina just nodded her head and pretended to know exactly what she was saying because Leanna was overly excited about this whole date thing and Nadina didn't want to bring her mood down just yet. The two girls were now walking past the soccer field where the boys were practicing for their Friday game. While they were conversing amongst each other, they failed to notice the very durable soccer ball heading straight for them and missed the voice shouting at them to duck.

"Heads up!" the voice shouted, but it was too late.

The soccer ball came back down to earth and hit Nadina right on the head. Said black girl let out a shriek of surprise before falling down flat on her butt. The ball landed at her feet as she sat there with her head spinning.

"Nadina, ¿estás bien (4)? ¿Qué diablos pasó (5)?" Leanna exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside the dazed, curly-haired girl.

Nadina put up her hand as she clenched her eyes shut, "Anna…English…please."

"Hey, are you girls okay!?" a very familiar voice exclaimed.

Leanna looked up before her face brightened with a smile; Sora came bounding to the fence, his face contorted into one of worry.

"Leanna, are you hurt?!" the brunette asked, gripping the links of the fence.

"I'm fine Sora, but Nadina's not so lucky," Leanna answered, holding onto her friends shoulder.

"Oh, thank goodness," Sora replied, sighing in relief before he realized what he said, "I mean, not that it's good that Nadina was hurt, but…you know?…I was just saying…it could've been worse and-."

"Please shut him up before I find an excuse to sock him," Nadina cut him off, shaking her head a little bit.

"Hey, Sora, what's going on? Are they okay?" a new voice asked, immediately being recognized as Roxas's voice.

"Yeah, they're okay! Leanna's not hurt at all!" Sora confirmed, smiling at said Latina who blushed in response to his attention.

"We hit Leanna?" the blonde, team captain asked before he took a closer look at the scene and gasped, "Oh, my god! We hit Nadina! Are you okay Nadina? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I won't have to go to the nurse if everyone would stop shoutin'!" the injured girl exclaimed before falling onto her back, "I have a headache."

Leanna giggled before moving to help Nadina stand up, "She'll be fine, just a little catty since she was the one who was hit."

"Aw, forget you," Nadina retorted, flicking her hand before picking up the ball to toss it back to the twins, "If this hits me again, it's coming at your head."

Roxas smiled gently at her, "I'm sorry it hit you in the first place. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Uh…thanks, but I'm cool now. No worries," Nadina responded, feeling her face heat up from his Roxas's attention.

"Are you feeling better from earlier today?" Roxas asked, his face contorting back into one of worry, "You did look sick at lunch? Did it get better?"

"Hmm? Oh! Oh, yeah, I'm cool! I guess I was just…sick of school? Hahaha!" Nadina replied, trying to make the situation comical yet failing somewhat miserably.

The blonde captain's eyes grew soft and caring as he responded, "I'm glad. I was a little worried about you."

Nadina looked at the grass in haste, feeling her cheeks heat up from his gentle eyes gazing at her, "Yeah, I told you I was cool. It was nothing, stop worrying."

Roxas looked down at her feeble form, finding this new side to her to be extremely cute. He's never really seen her so small and embarrassed before and he took great pleasure in knowing that he was the only one who could do that. He lightly interlaced their fingers together through the link fence, smiling when she allowed him to do it.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," Nadina voiced, wiggling her fingers laced with his, "What if someone saw you and told Namine?"

'I could careless if Namine found out. In fact, I would greatly appreciate it if some big mouth told her, that way she may just be heart broken enough to break up with me, leaving me free for you, Nadina,' Roxas thought, his grip on Nadina's fingers tightening.

However, instead of saying what was in his head, he said, "You don't have to worry too much. No one will tell Namine and if they do, then I'll just explain to her that it's just all in good fun. You and I are friends, she'll understand."

Nadina giggled slightly, but released their fingers anyway, feeling uncomfortable being in that position. Had it been any other moment, like if she and Roxas really were dating, then she would have broken the fence just to hold his hand. But it wasn't a different situation, it was this one and Nadina had no right to enjoy such leisure.

"Anyway, how's practice going Sora? You guys look like you're going at it pretty hard," Leanna voiced, her burgundy eyes set on the handsome brunette.

"It's going really great! The plays the coach ran out are amazing! An easy win for us this Friday, especially since we're going against those loser Sharks from Leeway High!" Sora answered enthusiastically, pumping the air with his fist.

"You guys have a game this Friday? I want to come!" Leanna exclaimed, her eyes bright.

"You do?" Nadina asked, looking at her friend from the side.

"And Nadina's going to go too!" Leanna continued.

"I am?"

"And we're going to cheer for you guys so loud, it'll put the cheerleaders to shame!"

"We are?"

"And when you guys win, cuz I know you will, we'll all go out and celebrate!"

"We will?"

Leanna sighed and looked at her black friend, "Si, Nadi, we will."

"I don't think so," Nadina answered, stepping back on one leg and letting her arm dangle from the fence. This was one of her Attitude-Stances, the one that said she really didn't want to do what was being suggested.

"Oh, come on Nadina, it'll be fun! We've never been to a soccer game before and you know soccer is in my blood!" Leanna cried, bouncing on her feet much to Sora's amusement.

"But you know basketball is in MY blood and we're having a match on Friday. Plus, Sean is going to be starting," Nadina countered.

"Please Nadi! I promise it'll be fun! Just this once, yeah!?" Leanna begged, clasping her hands together.

"Look, I don't want to go to no soccer game! And there ain't nothin' you can do or say that'll make me change my- Alright, I'll go!!" Nadina finished in a humph, giving in when Leanna pulled out her puppy dog eyes and baby pout.

Said Latina let out a cry of victory, spinning around joyously, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nadina answered, turning her back on the three teens.

Leanna clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement. Sora laughed at how cute the small, Latina was being, a blush spreading to his cheeks and it's not just because of how hard he was playing. Leanna bounded closer to the fence and took hold of the links.

"You guys better win!" she said enthusiastically before adding in a whisper, "Because if you don't, Nadi will probably maim me for making her go to a game of a sport she already has no interest for just to watch you guys lose."

Sora nodded his head in understanding, "Don't worry, we're the best team around. There's no way those Sharks will beat us this Friday!"

Leanna beamed up at him, "Great! See you guys on Friday! Well, ya know? The rest of this week leading up to Friday! I'm not going to like, ignore you for the rest of the week! I'm just saying-."

"Yeah, he gets it, let's go," Nadina stated, grabbing Leanna's jacket and pulling her down the sidewalk.

The girl let out an eep as she was being dragged away from the twins, waving a good bye to Sora on the way. Nadina only wanted to get away from Roxas because of the fact that she had just promised to go to his game and she felt that that was a dead give away to her feelings. She stopped for a moment when she heard said blonde's voice call out to her.

"I can't wait to see you on Friday, Nadina! It's going to be a great game and I'm sure you'll love it!" he exclaimed.

Nadina blushed hotly from his words, but remained silent as she continued on down the street. Leanna giggled behind her as she followed the Jamaican girl.

"Looks like you're getting lucky on Friday too!"

"Shut up."

**End Flashback: Nadina's POV**

Leanna turned her burgundy eyes to me, watching me as I sat on my bed flipping through my magazine, clad in only a black baby tee and blue denim shorts. I looked at her as well, wondering why she was practically hammering holes in my head.

"What?" I asked her, shrugging my shoulders up.

"Is that what you're wearing to the game? Honestly? Really?" Leanna asked me, her hands on her hips.

"The what? Oh, right!" I said after a moments thought, "Do I really have to go? Is it like, necessary?"

Leanna rolled her eyes and flopped her arms, "Yes, chica, you do have to go! You promised Sora and Roxas!"

"I didn't promise anything, you did!" I retorted, leering into her eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun! A new experience! Besides, I bet Roxas will GREATLY appreciate your presence there," Leanna remarked slyly, grinning at me.

"Tsk, yeah right," I replied back, "the boy's already got his friends and Namine. What does he need this hoodrat for?"

"Uh, _this_ hoodrat," Leanna said, indicating to me, "could very well be the motivation Roxas needs to give him that last boost to win the game! You have no idea how much your presence might influence the way he plays!"

"Yeah, for all we know, it could bring bad luck and have him break his ankle before he even gets to half time."

"I doubt that! Nadina, to put it simply, the guy likes you! It's as plain as that!" Leanna retorted.

"That's a lie and you know it! If he 'likes' me as you say he does, then why is he all over Namine? Can you riddle me that?" I responded.

"Maybe because he's trying to get your attention by dating another girl?" she answered with a question.

"HA! That's a good one!"

"Nadi," Leanna started in a softer tone, "Look, if you won't go because of Roxas, then go for me. I…think I might really like Sora and I want to be there to support him. After I promised him that we would _both_ be there, I don't want him to think I'm a flake for your not being there. Please, Nadina, just go for me."

I looked up into my best friend's eyes, seeing that she was completely serious about this. The thing that you have to know about Leanna is that her whole life she's been deprived of a proper relationship. Boys have always been after her for her body simply because they don't see the mind behind the beauty of the Latina, so Leanna has basically stayed away from guys by choice. But now, it seems that she's changing her attitude and maybe, that change just might get her a man of the right category. Please, God let it happen!

After a moment, I finally sighed and got up from my lying position. I looked into her hopeful eyes before reaching over and grabbing my own school jacket that was a black hoodie with a gray wolf's head in the center and the school's name behind it in gray. On the back of my jacket was the quote "Hear Our Howl." I put on my black boots to keep my legs warm during the cold, winter night and put up my hair in a ponytail almost just like Leanna's except mine was poofy due to the curls.

"Alright, Anna, I'll go, but only because you and I are girls to the end and I'll always have your back," I said to her, shrugging my shoulders.

Leanna bounced on her toes in excitement, clapping her hands rapidly before she reached out and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, chica! You're the best friend this Latina could ever ask for! I'm going to make you some home-made mole and tamales!" she exclaimed, putting on her shoes and bouncing towards the door.

"Just make sure it don't burn a whole through my stomach like it almost did the last time! I've never felt so close to death in my entire life!" I called after her, grabbing my house keys and running after her.

**Peterson High: Soccer Field**

My ears rang as the fans and spectators of both Leeway High School and Peterson High School screamed to the point where I thought someone had to bust a vein! At least one person! Leanna seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, screaming her head off so that it made it impossible for me to even think I heard my own thoughts, however I had to admit that I wasn't exactly hating my time there. It was the second quarter of the game and so far, we Wolves were winning by 1 point seeing as how we had 2 goals and the Sharks had 1. But, the Sharks began putting up a fight and were actually getting pretty vicious out there; no worries though, our boys held their own out there, thanks to Roxas and Sora. Hey, those two aren't the captain and co-captain for nothing!

"YEAH!! GO SORA! YOU CAN DO IT! WIN THIS THING!" Leanna screamed, bouncing up and down and waving a little pompom in the air.

"Ow," was the only thing I could say when I felt my eardrums begin to throb painfully. Was that blood oozing from my ear? Oh, wait! That's my brain! My bad!

"Oh, this is so exciting! Aren't you having fun, Nadina!?" Leanna asked me, her face practically tearing with the smile she wore.

"…What?" I asked her, looking up from my phone; I had taken it out at that moment since Kisha had texted me, telling me how Sean's game was going.

"Pay attention!" Leanna screamed, swiping at the back of my head.

"Hey, I told you Sean was starting tonight and I want to know how he's doing! So Kisha is keeping me informed!"

"Well, inform yourself on the hot blonde playing soccer!" Leanna retorted, pointing to the field where Roxas was just passed the ball and was now running down towards the other team's goal.

"Whatever," I retorted, putting my phone away and turning my attention to the game.

Truth be told, I wasn't all that interested in the sport of soccer. Watching a bunch of dudes kick a black and white ball back and forth on a large green field not only bored me some but it also made me feel tired from watching the amount of running that had to be done! I mean, seriously, who finds that enjoyable!? I don't care how much I like Roxas, the dude is crazy!

It was now half time, the only part I found enjoyable since the school band was playing all of their best songs and even the cheerleaders gave an awesome performance. Kairi didn't do so bad as the captain, I got to give the girl props; even if those pom-pom waving heifers (6) give me a headache more times than I can count. Third quarter soon started and Leanna was back to acting like an insane fan when Sora was passed the ball and expertly maneuvered it down the green field. I watched as he passed it to Roxas who caught it with his feet and went in for the score, kicking it into the opposing team's goal. The crowd on the Wolves side went crazy, some chanting his name and some howling like an actual wolf. I clapped happily and opened my mouth to say something when the sound of a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hooray, Roxas!"

I looked around for the owner of the voice, my eyes soon landing on the petite form of Namine in all her beauty. She was wearing all white tonight, the color making her shine like a lovely angel under the iridescent light from the stadium. She clapped happily for Roxas, who noticed she was there and blew her a kiss. She giggled and pretended to catch it as Olette, Hayner, Riku, and Pence cheered for the twins. My heart ached at the action, my excitement that had grown during half-time diminishing. I know it was childish and selfish and just plain out stupid, but I hated knowing that Namine had Roxas all to her self and I had no chance of ever having the same happiness. I looked at the ground for a moment before shaking my head and went back to watching the game, shaking off the sadness and frustration I felt. Life just wasn't fair sometimes, but hey, gotta learn it sooner or later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, the boys won the soccer game with a score of 6-2. No one was really surprised that we had won seeing as how those Sharks sucked at every sport they played. Why do they even have a sports program again? They're just embarrassing themselves! It's been about half hour and Leanna and I were waiting in the parking lot for Sora and Roxas to come out of the locker room. Namine and the others were there too, all of them talking excitedly at how great the game was. I wasn't talking much since I was still a little sour about what happened earlier.

"Aw! And here comes the winners themselves now!" Hayner voiced out loud, causing all of us to turn and see the captain and co-captain making their way towards the black SUV we were all standing in front of.

Roxas and Sora were absolutely glowing, their smiles so big that I felt I was being blinded by the brightness. Before they were even half way to us, Leanna jumped up in excitement and ran towards the brunette, co-captain. She threw herself in his arms, without thinking I bet, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sora, you were awesome! Great game!" she exclaimed as Sora lifted her into the air. The brunette laughed along with my Latina friend, his cheeks a pretty pink, from the heat of the game or from Leanna's face it was hard to tell.

I averted my eyes to Roxas, who continued his trek towards the rest of the group and smiled. My blonde crush actually smiled back and waved at me. I gave him my attention and opened my mouth to congratulate him, but once again, I was beaten to it. A flash of white went past me as Namine threw herself into Roxas's arms and hugged him close.

"Congratulations, Roxas! You were wonderful out there!" the usually quiet princess exclaimed, kissing him full on the lips.

I turned quickly to avoid having to watch the scene for more than that one second, my heart feeling like it was being ripped out. I clutched my chest and took deep breaths; the kiss actually knocked the air out of me and I tried to get it back. It's my air! After a moment, and some time making sure that my face didn't give anything away, I turned back to the soccer captain and smiled once more, somewhat relieved that he and Namine were no longer kissing.

"Um…congrats, Roxas, it was a good game," I said in a steady voice, the fake smile on my face hurting the muscles.

He smiled back at me before nodding, "Thanks Nadina! I'm glad you came, really! Can I get a hug?"

I bit my lip in thought, wanting to hug him so bad, yet not wanting to feel the warmth I just knew his body was going to give me, therefore making me melt in a puddle. However, his puppy-dog pout and Leanna's silent threat to maim me if I didn't play nice persuaded me to give in.

"Sure!" I said, wrapping my arms around his slim waist.

I blushed when I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his well-toned body. By pure accident, my hand brushed against his stomach, his hard, well-formed abs being felt under his soccer jersey. I could feel my face get hotter at how fit he was and a new wave of envy for Namine that she got such a gorgeous man with the best body in the world all to herself.

"Thanks for coming," he whispered gently, his hold seeming to tighten on me.

I started and slowly pulled away, "Um…you're welcome."

I stepped back and allowed Namine to take her rightful place next to her blonde prince, Roxas immediately draping his arm around her shoulders. I felt a frown coming on and stopped it just before anyone noticed it was there as I gave my attention to Hayner.

"Alright, you guys! That was an awesome game! I say we celebrate with pizza and a movie at my house!" the honey-eyed boy exclaimed, his arm around Olette's waist.

"That sounds like fun!" Kairi agreed, looking up at Riku who in turn smiled down at his pretty, redheaded girlfriend.

"I'm definitely in!" Sora responded before turning his sky blue eyes to Leanna, "You'll come too, right Leanna?"

My friend looked a little taken bag, her mouth opening and closing for a moment, "Um…well, sure! Sure, I'll come! Nadina will come too, right!?"

I jumped slightly when I found 8 pairs of eyes staring at me expectantly. I mirrored Leanna's actions from earlier, opening and closing my mouth like a dying fish. I really didn't want to say yes because then that meant that I had to sit through who knows how many hours of Namine and Roxas Smooch time! And as you can guess, I really didn't want to put myself through such torture. However, the pleading looking on Leanna's face made me feel extremely bad, making me crack.

"Well, um…I guess I cou-," I started to say before another, female voice reached my ears.

"Nadina! There you are!"

We all turned to see a pretty black girl with curly braids in her hair and skin darker than mine approaching us, a whole group of people following behind her; it was Kisha. Her smile was bright when she reached me, her body trembling with excitement was she grabbed my arms and shook me.

"What's up Kisha?! What's going on!?" I exclaimed, smiling just as big as she was.

"What's going on?! Didn't you get my text!?" she said excitedly as all the others that were with her reached us as well.

"No, why?!" I asked, heading for my phone before Kisha stopped me.

"Sean made the winning shot in his first game!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted, my mouth hanging open in surprise.

"It's true girl! Oh, god it was amazing! It was the final quarter with 5 seconds left on the clock! We were down by two and all out of time outs and to make things worse, the Robins from Lemonwood had the ball!" Kisha began, overly excited.

"And!? And!? What happened!" I asked.

"Oh, man! We thought there was no way for us to win this game because by the time we got the ball, there was only three seconds left on the clock! But then they passed the ball to Sean and he made this Hail Mary shot from half court and IT WENT IN!! Can you believe it!?"

"Oh my god! Way to go Sean!" I cried, leaping up to give my very tall, very muscular black friend a hug around his neck, "It totally sucks that I couldn't be there!"

"Why couldn't you be there?" Kisha asked as an afterthought.

"I went to a soccer game to support a couple of our new friends. Oh, speaking of which," I said, moving to the side, "Kisha, I want you to meet Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Sora, and Roxas. Guys, this is one of my girls Kisha along with some of my other friends Penny, Darnel, Alex, and this is Big Sean."

Everyone greeted each other with polite smiles and extreme caution. It's not everyday that the popular Caucasian kids meet the blacks on good terms. Once introductions were over, I turned my attention back to Kisha and forgot about the invitation to a party at Hayner's house.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" I asked, looking between Kisha and Sean.

"We all going to my house for a late night barbecue! You in? You gotta be in, you didn't go to his first game!" Kisha answered, putting her hand on her hip.

I laughed at her before waving my hand, "Aig'ht, aig'ht, I'm in! I'll be there fo' sho'!"

"Ah, Nadi!" Leanna suddenly exclaimed, rushing forward and latching onto my arm.

"Huh? What?" I asked, confused.

"What about the party at Hayner's?" she whispered.

"Go with Sora," was my simple reply.

"No! I can't do this without you!" she exclaimed.

"Leanna," I started before stopping and noticing the listening ears. I pulled her a little ways away from the group to have a private conversation with her.

"Look Leanna, I know you're a little scared by how things are going with you and Sora, but you can't have me there for everything. I really think he likes you and you'll never find out with me hanging around all the time," I told her.

"But I won't know anyone else at the party!" she countered.

"You'll know Sora," I replied, "Anna, girl, this is something that you have to do on your own because the boy likes YOU, not YOU and ME. Besides, you're really the only one who wanted to be here with them, I wanted to go to Sean's game because it was really important to him. I did this for you, now let me do this for him."

She looked hesitant, unsure, "But…But what if-,"

"If anything goes wrong, you call me okay. I promise you'll be fine and I'm sure you'll have a bangin' time."

She looked at me, her burgundy eyes pleading but I refused to budge. She eventually sighed, smiled, and nodded her head.

"Okay, chica, I understand. I can do this," she said.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's my Latina!"

She giggled and gave me a hug before we made our way back towards the others. She went to stand next to Sora, telling the brunette that she was going, but I wasn't going to be present. Sora didn't seem too heartbroken over it, so I guess it was all good. I turned my attention back to Sean and Kisha and smiled.

"Alright, ya'll, who's up for grilled chicken at midnight!?" I asked, eradicating a chorus of cheers as Sean lifted me on his shoulders.

I laughed, turning back to wave good-bye to Leanna when I suddenly froze. Roxas seemed to have this dark shadow over him as he looked at me, or maybe it was when he looked at Sean. I could see his hold on Namine tightening, but not in that protective, loving way I usually see it in. It was more like an alleviation of anger.

'Woah, what was that about?' I asked myself, the thought stuck in my head as Sean carried me to the row of cars that belonged to the others.

However, I refused to think about it too much, I wasn't going to let my obsession with Roxas bring my mood down. Even as I say this, I still couldn't help but have one thought on the matter remain in my head.

'Is it possible that Roxas looked so dark because he was jealous that I was going with Sean instead of with him?'

…Hahahaha! Yeah, right! That was a good one! I crack myself up!

**Roxas's POV**

I could feel anger and jealousy fill my being as I watched that _guy _pick up my princess and carry her away on his shoulders while I was stuck with this moody artist. Who the hell did this Sean guy think he was? Who gave him permission to touch Nadina like that? MY Nadina?! No one, that's who! But…then again…she didn't seem to mind that he had picked her up. In fact, she seemed to have enjoyed his touching her more than mine hugging her. Could it be that…I was too late and this Sean was going to get her?

The mere thought of me losing like that sickened me and made me all the angrier. He couldn't have her, no one could have her but me! I wanted her from the very first moment, I was the one who loved her more than anything on Earth!

"Ow! Roxas!"

I snapped out of my dark thinking to look down at another source of my pain, Namine. I forced a soft smile on my face as I looked at her.

"Uh…I'm sorry. What happened?" I asked, wanting to know what I had done to cause her to cry out like that.

"You were digging your nails into my waist! What's wrong? Are you upset?" she asked me, reaching up to touch my cheek.

I resisted the urge to pull away and yell at her to never touch me again, "No, I'm fine. I guess I'm still excited about the game. It was an awesome win."

She nodded her head, but her pale blue eyes still looked worried. I inwardly rolled my own blue eyes, not wanting her worry. If I wanted someone to be worried about me, it was Nadina that I wanted. I would enjoy her touch a lot more than Namine's, that's for sure. I flashed back to when I had hugged the curly-haired girl, when I felt her small hand run across my stomach. My heart sped up when her fingers brushed across my abs and I thanked the Lord for all the time I spent working out to get that six-pack.

After Namine was satisfied that I was alright, she turned her attention back to our friends as they all began to pile into the Hayner's SUV. I just so happened to glance in Sora's direction when I caught Leanna staring at me. I was a little surprised since she just looked at me with this weird gaze, so penetrating and with a hint of warning. I couldn't quite get the message behind the look, but before I could reiterate on it a moment longer, she averted her attention to my brunette twin.

"Okay, you guys! Let's celebrate Sora and Roxas's victory! Pizza and movies tonight!" Hayner cried, eradicating a cry of approval from the rest of us.

"This should be fun," Namine commented as I sat next to her in the car.

I forced another smile on my face and remained silent. I heard a giggle from the back seat and turned to see Sora and Leanna sitting extremely close. Sora was whispering something to her and whatever it was caused her to giggle. They looked really good together and I hoped that this relationship would be good for my brother. However, I still couldn't help but feel envious of my twin that he could find such happiness. What on Earth could I do to receive that same happiness?

I looked at Namine as I thought this, coming to the conclusion that the first step was to get rid of the roadblock. I sighed and settled back to enjoy the ride. It was at that moment that I felt that I was going to have to go through hell and back before I finally got my wish to hold Nadina in my arms forever. She was worth it though, I would only do this for Nadina.

**The End

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Well, was it a good update? I hope it was! I know it took me awhile to get this up, but I was dealing with tests and classes and things and this kind of fell back into my mind! But I made sure I got it up! Tell me what you think of it! The reviews keep me motivated, believe it or not, just like any other author! Review! Oh, and if you didn't like the way I wrote the story and you want to put that down, don't bother because guess what? I don't care! Until next time, tootles!

**Translations:**

1) Fue tan inesperado- I'm so excited!

2) No podía creerlo- I can't believe it!

3) No puedo esperar a ver qué vamos a hace- I can't wait to see what we're going to do!

4) Nadina, ¿estás bien- Nadina, are you okay?!

5) ¿Qué diablos pasó?- What the hell happened!?

6) Heifars- Fat cows


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Dates

**Jamaican Sunshower:** Wow! This has to be my fastest update yet! I'm so proud of myself! Thanks again FaerieFighter009 for reviewing! You have no idea how happy you make me, really! I'm glad you like the way the story is going and I hope this next chapter makes you even happier! So here it is, chapter 6! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I have never been in a gang before so don't think I have! Any mention of any gangs in here is not owned by me and neither is Roxas, Sora or any other KH character! Just the people with color are mine! Lol!

* * *

**Only For You**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Dates**

"I'm guessing, from the size of that smile, that you had fun last night?" I asked, looking up from my bowl of cereal to my burgundy eyed Latina friend as she bustled around the kitchen.

It was Saturday morning and I was kicking it at Leanna's place for the day to help her get ready for her date with Sora. Okay, I was also there to get breakfast. I'm not going to go too much into my home life because it really ain't of no importance, but I will say that I have been taking care of myself since I was eight. And I'm one of the fortunate souls who has a mother…yeah, go figure. So anyway, I popped by Leanna's place for a quick bite to eat because just this morning I found my fridge empty, which means mom didn't go shopping again, which means she wanted ME to go shopping! With what money is what I want to know? Going off topic again! You guys should say something when I do that, jeeze! Now I'm digressing!

Leanna sighed happily as she scrambled some eggs for breakfast, "Yeah…it was pretty cool."

"What did ya'll do? I mean, besides watch movies and stuff?" I asked her, taking up a spoonful of Coco Puffs and sticking it in my mouth.

"Well, that's basically all we did. And we talked for a little while," she started, setting a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon in front of me, "Before the first movie was even over, Sora took me out onto the porch and we sat down on the steps and just talked."

"That's cool, anything else?" I stabbed some eggs on my fork and brought it to my mouth; Leanna can cook man!

"Actually," her cheeks turned red as a thought entered her head, "he sort of walked me home, after the movie thing with his friends and everything, of course. I didn't tell him where I lived, but he did walk me to the corner of Parker Street, you know, right before the barrios?"

"Yeah, the safe zone. Smart choice," I commented.

"Well, before he left, he brushed my hair out of my eyes, said he enjoyed my company at the get-together, appreciated my presence at the game, and then…kissed me."

"Ooohhhh! A little taste of what you're going to get tonight, huh?" I teased, wiggling my brows at her.

"No, Nadina! It was just a little kiss on the forehead! Nothing major!" she retorted, her face turning red.

"Like I said, a small taste," I replied.

"You're getting too far ahead of yourself."

"Ya'll gonna be gettin' freaky tonight."

"Nadi…"

"Just do me a favor and make sure he wears protection."

"Nadina Johnson!"

I laughed and ran into the living room where Leanna proceeded to tackle me to the floor and whack me multiple times in my head with a pillow. Her face matched the color of her red tank top that she had worn to bed, she was blushing so hard.

"Okay, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" I cried in between the whacks as she slowed to a stop.

She looked at me before whacking me once more in my head, "Oof…ugh, thank you."

"Whatever," she muttered, getting off of me and throwing the pillow in my face.

I giggled as I scampered to my feet and followed her back into the kitchen where our breakfast had been abandoned. I plopped down in the seat and continued eating my food while Leanna took deep breaths to reduce the amount of blood that had filled her cheeks.

"So, anyway, what are you going to wear?" I asked her, the event of not even 2 minutes ago already leaving my mind.

"Gasp! Orale! I forgot all about my clothes! I didn't even take the time to fully plan out my outfit! Ahh! Boba! Boba! Boba (1)!" she exclaimed, slapping her head repeatedly.

"Chill, Anna! Your closet is filled with cute stuff! You got time to throw something together," I tried to comfort her; didn't seem to work though.

"Chica, I don't think you understand," she said in a low voice before grabbing my collar and pulling me forward, "I am going to go on a date with the hottest guy I've met in a really long time! He's sweet, funny, and down right respectful! He is not just 'throw together' material!"

"Okay, understood! Carefully plan the outfit! Got it!" I answered, my eyes wide with fear. You guys don't understand, the girl can get scary.

She released me from her stiff clutches and slouched back in her chair, arm over her eyes, "What am I going to do?"

"Anna, I just said you can put an outfit together. You have all kinds of tops, bottoms, and skirts. Just put some together in a different combination," I said, waving my fork at her.

"…Will you help me, Nadi?" she whispered quietly.

"I don't even know why you bothered to ask. Of course I'll help you! You're my girl, I got your back!" I replied.

"Gracias! Oh!" she thanked before jumping slightly when her phone began to ring.

She took it out of her pajama pocket and looked at the screen before a squeal left her lips.

"Nombre de Dios (2)! It's Sora!" she exclaimed, jumping excitedly in her seat.

"Don't just sit there calling the Lord cuz he's not the one with the phone! Answer it!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! Here it goes!" she said before she pressed the talk button and put her cell up to her ear.

"Hello?…Good morning Sora! Hehehe!…About the date? What's wrong?…Oh!…Okay…no that's fine!… Where?…Okay, I'll see you then!…Bye Sora!…I cant' wait to see you either…bye."

"Leanna hung up the phone with a dreamy sigh and a red face. I looked at her, waiting for her to explain in detail what the call was about. When I received nothing, I hit the table quickly to get her attention.

"Yes, Miss Latina, let's all come back to Earth!" I joked, "What did Sora want?"

"Oh, he was just calling to ask me where he should meet me and at what time," she replied.

"Wait, he's meeting you somewhere? He's not going to pick you up?" I asked, skeptical of the whole operation.

Leanna just gave that 'I can't believe you're actually asking that' look, "Do you really expect Sora, a white boy with a nice car, to come down to the barrios?"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head, "Yeah, you're right. It's better you guys meet somewhere."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, where are you guys meeting at and at what time?"

"We're going to meet at Coffee Bean on the corner of F Street and Harper Rd. at around 7:30," she answered me.

"Do you know what he's got planned for you guys?"

"Nope and it's killing me!" she exclaimed.

I laughed at her dramatics, lightly hitting her in her arm. She laughed too before turning her head to look at the clock hanging on the wall over the stove.

"Well, it's almost noon, time goes by fast," she commented, pushing some of her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Don't it though? You now have 7 in a half hours to put together a bangin' outfit and do your hair!" I replied, getting up to put my empty plate in the sink.

"Wow, you're going to be busy chica," I heard her say.

"What do you mean _I'm _going to be busy?" I asked her, cocking my brow at her.

Leanna tilted her head cutely at me, her hair falling to the right and her burgundy eyes innocently wide as she twiddled her fingers, "You're going to stay with me and help me get ready right? Because you're my bestest friend in the whole world right? Because you love me right?"

"You know what's funny? I don't remember that being written in stone," I said to myself yet loud enough for her to hear.

"Nadina!"

"Oh, alright! I'll stay the whole 7 hours. Got nothing to do at home anyway, so might as well," I gave in, turning to her and shrugging.

"Awesome! Come on, let's go to my room and rummage through my closet! I need all the time I can get!" she exclaimed, bounding up from her chair and bolting up the stairs.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," I said as I walked after her, "Hey! Whatever happened to making me tamales!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leanna, stop squirming!"

"Ouch! Be careful, Nadi! I'm tender headed!"

"Well, if you would stop moving, I could do this with little pain inflicted!"

"Ahhh! It burns!"

"Ugh! Anna, stop!"

In case you're wondering what we're doing now, it's about an hour before Leanna has to go and meet Sora at the Coffee Bean and we don't even have her dressed yet; we're just now getting her hair done. Now, I know you're going to think I'm exaggerating for what I'm about to say next, but keep in mind that Sora is not, as Leanna said, 'throw together material'. We literally spent 6 hours looking for an outfit! I didn't think that was possible for anyone, but then I remembered! Leanna is all about proving people wrong! It's like her hobby! I digress! So, with only an hour to spare, we have to get the girl dressed, primped and out of the house to meet her hot date. This all better be worth it, for Sora's sake.

"Okay, Anna, just one more curl to do then I can pin the flower in your hair and then you can put on your clothes," I said to her as I wrapped the last section of her dark brown hair around the curling iron and waited.

"Oh, I'm so nervous! What if Sora doesn't like it? What if it's too dressy?" she asked, spazzing out before the date has even begun.

"Trust, the man will love it," I reassured her, giggling, "…and if he doesn't I have the right to rip his eyes out in anger."

"Nadi!"

"We spent 6 hours getting you ready! If he doesn't appreciate it, it's on like Donkey Kong! I will murderlize him!" I exclaimed, releasing her hair and putting down the iron.

"Okay, now, the final touch!" I said as I picked up the dark red, fake rose and pinned it in her curly hair, "Good, now run and get dressed!"

She did as I said and ran to get her clothes on. In less than 20 minutes, which is a new record for her, Leanna emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. She wore a red, short sleeved shirt under a white, laced and ruffled semi-dress shirt. A blue, denim skirt was her choice of bottoms with a white belt with a red heart in the middle to give it that matching look. And on her feet was a pair of white, Italian strapped sandals that came up to just under her knee. If Sora doesn't think she looked downright hot, I'm gouging his eyes out because he doesn't deserve to use them.

"Well, how do I look?" Leanna asked, her face red from nervousness and embarrassment.

"Girl, I don't know why you askin'! You're hot enough to stop traffic!" I commented, snapping my fingers moodily.

Leanna laughed at my statement before sitting in the chair again to let me do her make-up. It's a wonder how a girl like me, who doesn't wear make-up at all, can actually do someone else's make-up really well. I gotta give myself props for that, seriously! About another 10 minutes later, Leanna was successfully ready for her date, primped and prettied to the max!

"Thank you so much, Nadina! Where would I be without you?" she exclaimed, grabbing me and kissing my cheek affectionately.

"In a hermit's shell with no life," I joked before picking up her purse and handing it to her, "Now come on, Miss Pretty, if we're going to make it the Coffee Bean on time, we better leave now!"

"Oh, that's right! Let's go!" she exclaimed, taking the purse from me and bounding down the stairs and out the door. I was right behind her, being the one to walk her there so she wouldn't be jumped.

About half an hour later, Leanna and I found ourselves walking down the busy street of downtown Los Angeles where the Coffee Bean was located. Needless to say, Leanna got a few catcalls from a number of guys that passed by. We crossed the street and walked to the section where a bunch of little shops were located, including the Coffee Bean. Leanna suddenly stopped and gasped sharply.

"Oh my god, Nadi, there he is!" she hissed, turning to face me.

I looked behind her to see what she was getting all worked up over. I soon caught the sight of Sora leaning casually against the side of a black, 2008 Suzuki and looking mighty fine might I add.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go over there!" I exclaimed, indicating to his direction.

She looked behind her, wringing her hands nervously, "But…but I'm so nervous!"

"For what?"

"What if…what if it doesn't turn out the way either one of us expects? What if it's a total disaster and we never talk to each other again?" she asked in a panic.

"Oh my god! Look, Leanna, you already spent who knows how many hours with him last night? Okay? What makes tonight any different?" I asked.

"Because this time is an actual date! Last night was just hanging out! You expect different things when you're on a date!" she explained.

"I'll take your word for it. Look, just…go and have a good time okay? Make it just like it was last night. No expectations, no hassle, no embarrassment. Just you and Sora spending more time together."

She stopped to look at me before she smiled and gave me a hug as a silent thank you. After a moment, and an encouraging smile from me, she turned and made her way towards the black Suzuki and the person who owned it.

"Um…hi…Sora," she greeted him quietly, her head down in nervousness.

Sora looked up at her before he started and stood straight, his cheeks turning pink, "H-Hey, Leanna! Wow…you look amazing!"

The boy saved himself, he can keep his eyes for another day. Leanna blushed at his compliment before thanking him quietly.

"Thanks, you look great tonight too!" she complimented.

"Oh, thanks! I hoped it wasn't too dressy," he stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, you two are more alike than I originally thought," I voiced from behind my best friend.

Leanna gave a soft giggle, one that Sora mirrored in his manly way before the brunette turned his blue eyes to me.

"It's nice to see you again, Nadina. Thanks for escorting Leanna here," he said, smile still on his face.

"Hey, it's what I do for my best friend. Now you do your part and make sure she's okay for the rest of the night. If she comes back to me in anything less than the perfect condition I left her in, it's you and me all day buddy," I said, eyeing him.

He playfully saluted, "Yes man!"

"At ease soldier!" I joked back, laughing.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later Nadina, but what are you going to do now?" Leanna asked me curiously.

"Eh, probably just roam around. I ain't got nothing to do at home," I answered, shrugging.

"Well, call me if you need me okay?"

"Aig'ht, aig'ht, go on! Oh, one more thing! Is he dropping you off back here after the date?"

"Yeah! Why?" she asked

"I'll get someone to come and pick you up afterwards so you won't have to walk home," I answered.

"Aren't you going to be here to pick me up?" she asked me curiously.

"Were you listening? I said so you won't have to walk home! I do not have a car, therefore if I pick you up, you're still walking home!" I explained, "Besides, I'll probably go home after an hour!"

"Alright, alright! See you later!"

"Go have fun, girl!"

My friend smiled at me before turning her attention back to Sora. I watched as the brunette male opened the passenger door and held it so Leanna could slip into her seat. Sora blushed as she smiled gratefully at him and closed the door behind her. He turned to walk around the car, waving cheerily at me, before sliding into the drivers seat and taking off. I watched the car cruise down the street, stop at a red light, turn the corner and disappear from sight. I sighed softly to myself and scratched my head in wonder.

"What _AM _I going to do now?" I voiced before a sign to my left caught my attention.

"Oooohhh! Music Store!" I exclaimed as I bounded through the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Roxas's POV**

"Jeez, this is so stupid," I said aloud to myself grumpily as I walked down the streets of downtown LA, "The least she could've done was call me before I got all dressed up and came out here."

I glared at the ground, stopping when an empty soda can came into view. I stared at it for a moment before I violently kicked it away from me. In case you haven't guessed by now, yes, I am very irritated right now. I had agreed with Namine the other night to spend Saturday with her on a romantic date only to get a call all of 10 minutes ago from my 'wonderful' girlfriend as she cancelled our date. As if I wasn't sickened enough that I had to spend more time than needed with her being all lovey-dovey, now she has to irritate me by canceling our date! And the reason she cancelled wasn't even an excusable one! She had to finish a portrait for her art teacher TONIGHT! I can't believe it!

"Tsk, and she's the one who said she desperately wanted us to spend some alone time together," I muttered, plopping myself down on a bench in front of a collection of stores like the Coffee Bean and Soul Sounds, "At least now I don't have to spend 2 hours looking at disturbing paintings."

I took out my phone and began scrolling through my contacts, wondering whom I could call to hang out with on such short notice. I got all dressed for a date, I might as well enjoy myself or something.

"Let's see, I can't call Hayner, he's got a date with Olette at the movies," I said to myself, "Pence is at his cousin's house, Riku and Kairi have Saturday Night Dinners, how corny is that? I sure as hell can't call Sora because he's on that date with Leanna, which is a good thing, he needs a girlfriend anyway."

I continued flipping through my contacts when I stopped at a name I loved to say, "Nadina."

I contemplated whether or not I should call her, wanting desperately to get some alone time with her yet not wanting to freak her out. After all, there is that possibility that…Sean has gotten to her before I could and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I stared at her name for a few, long minutes before sighing and clearing my screen. I rolled my head back and looked at the sky, hearing the music flow through the doors of Soul Sound. I sat there like that for a few minutes before a commotion caught my attention.

"Hey, dude! Check out the girl in the music store! Man, she's got a real pretty voice!" a random guy said as he met up with his friend outside the store in question.

"Really? Who is she? How does she sound?" his friend asked.

"I don't know who she is, but I do know that she's a fine black girl with a voice of an angel!" the first guy reiterated, his voice taking on a lust-hungry tone.

"What does she look like?"

"Whoo, man, she's got this wild curly black hair and these big beautiful golden eyes," the guy exclaimed, peaking my interest, "But man, she's got this fine body that I wouldn't mind holding in my arms."

"Woah, I got to see this!" the guy's friend exclaimed as they both ran into the music store.

I sat there for a moment longer before getting up and following after the two friends. In Soul Sound, there are rows upon rows of music ranging from New to Oldies, Country to Rock, Latin to Sounds of Nature. And in the store is a section where people can listen to the CD's they're thinking of buying and even sing to them if they wanted. It was here in this section that all the commotion was happening. A huge group of people gathered around one mix station and one person stood in the middle singing their heart out.

_**She was lost in so many different ways**_

_**Out in the darkness with no guide**_

_**I know the cost of a losing hand**_

_**Never thought the grace of God go high**_

_**I found heaven on earth**_

_**You were my last, my first**_

_**And then I hear this voice inside**_

_**Ave Maria**_

I pushed myself through the crowd, wanting to get a better look at the girl who sang such a beautiful song. I soon broke through the crowd and stopped in my tracks. The one singing the song, the angel with the beautiful voice, was Nadina.

_**I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends**_

_**How could the silence be so loud?**_

_**But I still go home knowing that I've got you**_

_**There's only us when the lights go down**_

_**You are my heaven on earth**_

_**You are my hunger, my thirst**_

_**I always hear this voice inside**_

_**Singing Ave Maria**_

She looked so peaceful with those headphones on, even though all of us could still hear the music. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the song, her voice sweet and melodious as it flowed through my ears.

_**Sometimes love can come and pass you by**_

_**While your busy making plans**_

_**Suddenly hit you and then you realize**_

_**It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand**_

I shuddered as the words registered in my mind and I felt the intense urge to hold her.

_**You are my heaven on earth**_

_**You are my last, my first**_

_**And then I hear this voice inside**_

_**Ave Maria, Ave Maria, Ave Maria**_

Nadina finally opened her eyes, the golden orbs shinning from her perfect, dark face. She looked like she was just coming back from a dream as she blinked rapidly from the loud applause she received for the song. She looked truly surprised as a blush spread cutely across her cheeks and she smiled gratefully to everyone.

"Oh! Uh…thank you!" she breathed out, taking off the headphones and stepping back to walk away.

She moved to walk out of the store when I caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm. She swiveled around, her black curls bouncing about her head and her eyes widened.

"Roxas! Um…hey!" she greeted, somewhat shocked to see me there I guess.

"Hey!" I greeted back, smiling down on her, "That was…amazing back there! I didn't know you could sing!"

Her cheeks seemed to turn red as she looked down at the ground, "Well, it's not something I tell people all the time."

I marveled at how cute she was as she retreated back into the feeble person I saw just that Tuesday, "Hey, why don't we walk around for a bit? We can talk a little."

Her head snapped up and she looked truly surprised, "Um…sure! I'm cool with that!"

I smiled and lead her out of the store back into the coolness of the night. The first thing she did was look up at the stars in the sky, her eyes darting back and forth between each one. She then looked at me and game off a small smile as I took her in a random direction.

"So…what are you doing out here? Don't you have some kind of hot date with Namine?" she asked to start a conversation, her eyes peering at me.

I narrowed my eyes and resisted the urge to growl, "Actually, Namine and I were supposed to have a date tonight, but then she found her art to be of more importance."

"Oh, last minute cancellations?" she asked in this knowing tone.

"Yeah…how did you know about the date anyway?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just guessed, really. I mean, what boyfriend and girlfriend don't go out regularly on Saturdays? It just kind of made sense to me."

"Well, this is a date I'm not sorry to see cancelled," I commented, folding my hands in the back of my head.

"Hmm? Why?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, man, because we never really do anything fun. Well, it's fun to Namine, but I usually get bored."

"Oh, I'm sure it can't be that bad!"

"We go to the same art gallery every time we go on a date for three hours then we go to a tofu restaurant," I answered.

"We have a tofu restaurant?" she asked in a low voice, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

Everything was quiet as Nadina immersed herself into her own little world before she giggled, the sound ringing sweetly through my ears.

"Nonetheless, you're pretty sweet for it Roxas," she voice, smiling at the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Even though you don't find it fun to go to an art museum or hate it when you go to a tofu restaurant, you still do it anyway, for Namine. That's really sweet and really considerate…I hope she knows she's got a one in a million man by her side."

I stopped in my tracks at her words, turning my blue eyes to her. She stopped as well and looked at anything but me, her cheeks as red as cherries.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked her, trying to see her golden eyes.

She giggled again and nodded, "Yup! I really do! You're…special Roxas, a rare find."

I felt like my face was being cooked on a stove that's how hot I was, but I smiled nonetheless at her.

"Thanks, Nadina."

"You're welcome!" she answered before gasping happily, "Say, why don't you reward yourself tonight?!"

"I don't think I follow," I answered, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Since you were being so selfless all this time and you have a cancelled date, why don't we do what you want to do tonight?"

"Really?!"

"Yup! Whatever you want to do, I'll do it with you!" she answered, her golden eyes shinning.

"Really? Cool! There is something going on tonight that I was interested in…" I mused, looking up.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure you'll be interested in it though," I commented.

"Did I not just say that I would do anything you wanted to tonight? Spill! What do you want to do?!" she exclaimed, jumping on her toes and shaking my arm.

"Well…here I'll just show you," I answered, continuing our walk.

"Where are we going?" she asked, bounding after me.

"You'll see when we get there!" I answered.

**The Park: No One's POV**

"Hmm. A Jazz Concert in the park?" Nadina asked, her eyes peering over the handsome blue-eyed blonde next to her.

Roxas smiled and nodded his head, "That's right! It's soft jazz. I heard about this concert about a week ago and really wanted to check it out, but Namine wanted the date this weekend and wasn't interested at all in the concert."

Nadina tilted her head and allowed the music to flow through her ears. She liked the sound of the acoustic guitar mixing with the saxophone as the piano played. She smiled to herself, missing Roxas's watchful gaze.

"What do you think so far?" he asked a little nervously.

"It's something new alright, but I'm down for new," she answered, shrugging playfully, "Good choice Roxas!"

The blonde's face broke out into a grin, "Wait here a moment! I'll be right back!"

With that, he quickly ran out of the park and into a nearby store. Nadina watched in confusion when the blonde just suddenly left, but shrugged and went back to listening to the music. It was true that listening to a lot of jazz was new for her because she never actually took the time to listen to that specific genre of music. She's heard it once or twice for like 3 seconds before, but that's it, it didn't go any farther than that. She smiled at the thought of enjoying the concert with Roxas before her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, my god. What did I just do?" she whispered to herself, reality dawning on her.

If you had been paying attention at all throughout the story, you would have remembered that all Nadina ever wanted since freshman year was one chance to go on a date with the talented, super hot soccer star of Peterson High, Roxas. And now, without even paying much attention to what she was doing, she managed to score that date!

"I was just trying to be nice!" she hissed to herself, her face falling, "What if someone from school sees us? What if Namine finds out and breaks up with him? I mean, that would make my life all the better, but still! I have to get out of here before-."

"I'm back!"

"Hey! Look at you, yes you are! Hahaha! You are back!" Nadina stammered, turning sharply to see Roxas standing there with a blanket in his arm and a bag of food.

"I thought if we were going to stay here, we should at least be comfortable and have some food!" the blonde explained when he saw her confused face.

"Oh, that's sweet!" Nadina exclaimed, smiling widely, "Do you need me to help you?"

"No, you just keep standing there looking cute," was his reply as he set down the bag and spread out the blanket.

"Um…okay," the golden eyed girl responded, feeling her face heat up from his playful comment. Little did she know that Roxas was being dead serious.

"Hey, do you think Namine would mind if we kick it together?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't even want to think about Namine right now. I just want to enjoy the music," Roxas looked up at her, "With someone I enjoy being with."

Nadina blushed immensely at his words, but nonetheless took a seat on the blanket next to the blonde. Roxas and Nadina snacked on candy, chips, and sweet cakes while the music drifted in the air. The black girl settled back and closed her eyes, focusing on the soft melody of the music, enjoying it more and more as time went on. The rhythm flowed through her body and settled in her heart. It really was a lovely form of music, so deep and slow with meaning in every note. Roxas listened to the music as well, but kept his eyes on Nadina, the one girl he always wanted yet was too cowardly to go after. He did consider them to be on a date since they were alone in a romantic atmosphere. His heart began to race when Nadina turned to him with a cute quirk of the head and smiled. He smiled back, his cheeks turning red before blinking when she shivered. A cold wind had blown through the park and since the forgetful black girl, guess what, forgot to bring a jacket, she was now being punished for it.

"Hey, are you cold?" Roxas asked her, touching her arm.

Nadina felt like her arm was on fire with his hand there, but still managed to say, "Just a little bit."

Without a single warning, Nadina felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into a lean, muscular body. She gasped when she found herself sitting in between Roxas's legs as the blonde draped his jacket over her torso and held her close.

"There, is that better?" he whispered gently in her ear, his hot breath making her shudder.

"Umm…yeah, much," she answered, her face feeling about ready to explode.

He chuckled and settled down with Nadina in his arms to continue listening to the concert. This time, they had a woman singing while the band played their instruments. Her song was about a love between a man and a woman who were always looking for ways to let their partner know they loved them. One way was to touch them gently, another way was to hold them tightly like you never wanted them to go, and another, more intimate way was to kiss them softly. Roxas perked up at her words, feeling his heart beat rapidly as he looked down at Nadina. It was at this exact time that Nadina looked up at the blonde, slightly confused at the look he was giving her.

"Roxas? What's u- Gasp!" she started to say before the blonde cut her off with a swift kiss on the lips.

When he saw that she was rendered speechless, he moved at a slower pace and this time, fully pressed his lips to her soft, pink ones. Nadina closed her eyes in disbelief, feeling her cheeks turn red from the blood that collected in them. Roxas held her steady in his arms as his lips moved against hers, his tongue moving to part her lips sensually. Nadina gasped into the kiss when the foreign intruder entered her mouth, the feeling disgusting yet delightful at the same time; you have to realize, this is her first kiss. She clutched his shirt tightly, wanting to pull away yet wanting to stay there forever. Roxas was finally the one to pull back, his eyes filled with love and tenderness.

"Ro-Roxas…" she breathed, her own eyes glazed and her head spinning.

The boy chuckled before nuzzling into her neck, "_This_ is definitely my favorite position."

With no warning, Nadina pulled away, her face red and her heart pounding, "Roxas…Roxas you…you have a girlfriend. I can't do this, you cant' do this! What about Namine? What about- gasp."

She stopped in mid-sentence when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took out her cell and looked to see a text message flashing on her screen from JJ.

'_Queenie, we got MAJOR trouble! Creepa got Little Man and he won't give him up until we get the money! I'm on the corner of Martin Dr. and Seaway Rd. Hurry!'_

Her eyes widened at the news as she cursed. Roxas jumped up and moved towards her, gently touching her arm. The action made the black girl in surprise.

"Nadina, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"Um…nothing. My friend just got in some trouble and he needs me to help him out that's all," she answered like it was nothing before turning her golden eyes to him fully, "Look, Roxas, I think you should…get your thoughts together. You can't be Namine's boyfriend and kissing me like you did."

"Are you saying that you didn't feel anything in that kiss? Because you didn't pull away when we started," Roxas stated, holding her eyes with his own ocean blue ones.

Nadina's heart leaped in her chest as she flashed back to the kiss, "I didn't…I didn't say that. But Namine has been your girlfriend for four months already and she doesn't deserve this treatment. You can't have us both, if you even want me."

With that, she turned and made her way out of the park and towards the corner where JJ was waiting for her, leaving Roxas standing there on his own. He watched her leave, his lips still tingling from the kiss they had shared. He touched his lips and wished for another chance to explore the depths of her mouth once more. Then, he glowered at the ground as the reason Nadina pulled back came into his mind, Namine.

"She's not even here and she's still ruining my chances with Nadina!" he growled, sitting back down, "And I do want Nadina, but I guess with Namine in the way, I won't have a single chance with her."

Almost as if on cue, Roxas's phone went off as an incoming call sounded. He took it out of his pocket to see that he was getting a call from the source of all his trouble.

"**Hello, Namine,"** Roxas muttered, glaring at the air.

"_Hi, Roxas,"_ Namine greeted back, her voice soft and sweet like an angel's, _"I'm done with my portrait and it's not exactly too late to still go on our date! The museum doesn't close until 11!"_

"**Yeah, look Namine…we need to talk." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadina jumped into the black SUV as JJ started the car and took off down the road. Her eyes were hard and steely, the exact opposite of what they were a few moments before when she was with Roxas. She took up the jacket that laid in the back seat and put it on, zipping it up and putting the hood on her head.

"Now what exactly is going on?" she asked in a firm tone.

JJ shook his head, "Queenie, I got a call from Low that Little Man was picked up by a bunch of Creepa's thug cronies and taken away. They all at the Harbor near the boats now and Creepa won't talk to no one but you."

Nadina sighed and took out her phone, getting ready to call Leanna before she stopped. Leanna was on a date still with Sora and Nadina didn't want to disturb her. She cursed quietly but put her phone back in her pocket.

"Let's do this," she said, reaching into the back seat and pulling out a .22 Caliber.

She sat back and waited for JJ to get them to the docks, arriving at their destination 20 minutes later. It was here that a collection of cars, some new like JJ's SUV and some old like from the 1950s with their hood owners hanging nearby. JJ stopped the car and ran around to open the door for Nadina to step out. She walked towards the circle of cars, giving acknowledgement to her own crewmembers and locking eyes with some of the other thugs. She stopped by one of her thugs, Lax, and beckoned him to come down to eye level.

"I need you to go down the Coffee Bean on the corner of F Street and Harper Rd. Leanna will be there after her date at around 10 or 10:30. You're going to pick her up and take her home okay?"

The thin man nodded in understanding before moving to his car and taking off. A second later, the voice of a man rang through the docks.

"Well, looky here. If it ain't little Miss Queen," a low, raspy voice said aloud.

Nadina stopped in the middle of the circle, her eyes staring straight ahead of her as the person who spoke came into view. It was an older black man, maybe in his early 30s with dreadlocks in his hair, tattoos on his face, and a gold grill. He wore a cheap looking suite and rings on his fingers as he smoked a cigar. This was Creepa.

"It's so nice to see you again shawty," Creepa said, taking a drag of his smoke.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Nadina responded, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, why are we so harsh today?"

"Because you kidnapped one of my boys," she answered harshly, "And I'm hearin' that you won't let him go?"

"Hehehe, the boy was the one who did the trade so he basically owes me my money," Creepa answered.

"No, the one who owes you money is pa'tna who stole your stuff. And how do you know that it was Little Man who made the trade and not me?"

Creepa laughed a creepy chuckle that could make children run in terror, "Because, if it were you, we wouldn't be here right now. You don't make stupid mistakes like that. You are the OG of the 36 Crypts, the Queen Thug of LA."

Nadina held her head high, her eyes giving a glare, "Give him back."

"Not until I get my money," Creepa said.

"We're looking for the guy who ran off with the merchandise, but holding my trader hostage isn't going to make us go any faster," Nadina said, "Give him back."

Creepa took another drag of his cigar and shook his head, "I don't think I will. I think I'll keep him as collateral until I get my money."

"What are you going to do if we don't get the money? Kill him?"

"I just might."

"Then do it, but remember, the minute Little Man dies is the minute you lose your money for good."

With that, Nadina turned to leave, acting as if she didn't care what happened to her own crewmember. Creepa stopped her in her tracks.

"Bring out the trader!" he yelled to his thugs.

They disappeared for a moment before coming out with a young kid of maybe 14 bound and gagged. He was black and lanky, his hair cut into a philly-fade. He looked scared and panicked, but the minute his eyes landed on Nadina, joy rushed through his body.

"You want him, come and get him," Creepa said.

Without a second thought, but with much caution, Nadina made her way towards the young boy, her crew keeping a close watch on her. She locked eyes with Creepa before moving onward. She took Little Man by the arm and led him away back into the circle and pushed him towards the cars of her crew when Creepa grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Now you have until the end of the month to get my money, Queen, or you will suffer the consequences," he threatened, his smoke breath hitting her face.

"You'll get your money, Creepa, but you have to be patient or you won't get anything," Nadina answered.

He looked down at her body, hidden behind the jacket she was wearing before looking back at her with suggestive eyes, "Well, if you don't get my money, I'll just take something else."

He then proceeded to grope Nadina's butt, an action that didn't go unpunished. The only black girl there twisted Creepa's arm behind his back and pulled on his dreadlocks.

"You touch me like that again and you'll lose everything, do you understand me? Don't forget where your place is," she hissed darkly, pulling on his arm before letting him go.

"We're done here," was all she said before turning to get back in JJ's car to go home.

Creepa stood up and chuckled darkly, reaching towards his belt to pull out a silver pistol, "Don't forget _**your **_place, Queen or else you'll lose everything."

With those last words, her pointed his gun at her and pulled the trigger, the sound of a gunshot ringing through the night air.

**The End**

* * *

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Seriously, what did ya'll think? I thought this one was a little dramatic and now you guys know what bad business Nadina's got going on! Whoo! Bet you didn't think she was the Queen though huh?! Hahaha! Please read and review because they make me keep writing! See you in the next chapter!

**Translations:**

Boba- the female version of Bobo which means "Idiot"

Nombre de Dios- In the Name of God or Oh, my God!

Mole- I know I didn't put this but mole is a type of Mexican soup that actually tastes really good!


	7. Chapter 7: Break Ups and Realizations

**Jamaican Sunshower**: Hey, people's! I'm back with another chapter! I am on a roll! I'm so proud of myself. I want to thank FaerieFighter009 reviewing and my newest reviewer as well! You guys are awesome and you're the only reasons why this story is still going! So, here it is, chapter 7 of Only For You!

* * *

**Only For You **

**Chapter 7: Break-ups and Realizations**

"Owwwww! Anna! For the last time! I. Am. Sorry!" I exclaimed, wincing when Leanna hit me in my injured arm. Hard!

"I don't care! I'm still pissed off!" she yelled at me, huffing and moving to put the PAN she hit me with back on the stove.

It was now Monday morning- two days after Leanna's date, my UNEXPECTED date, and the run in with Creepa- and I was once again in Leanna's house just to kick it with my girl. If she doesn't KILL ME FIRST!!!

"I can't believe you went without me. You didn't even bother to call me," she muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

See, what had happened last night was Creepa pulled a gun on me and actually tried to shoot me, a big mistake since no one tries to hurt the Queen. After the initial shot, a whole gunfight started between my crew and his. I was able to get Little Man and myself to safety when the bullets went flying, but not without consequence. A stray bullet hit me in my left arm when we ducked behind a car, but that was the most damage done to me. We were all able to get out with our lives and I was taken to the county hospital to get my wound treated and it was here that I remained for the rest of the night and well into the Sunday. Leanna didn't hear about the whole showdown with Creepa until Sunday morning and ever since then, she's been pretty sour about me leaving her out of it. We weren't going to just skip school today since the doctor said I needed my rest and Leanna refused to leave me alone anymore.

I sighed when I heard her say this, "Anna, you were on a date. The first one you've been on in a long time! What was I supposed to do?!"

"You were supposed to call me so we could go in together!" she yelled at me, her burgundy eyes glaring at me.

"I wasn't going to interrupt your date because of some bad business! You didn't need that! Besides, I can handle myself in those situations!" I retorted.

She grabbed my arm and showed indicated my bandaged forearm, "Oh, really?! You can?!"

"I'm alive ain't I?!"

"That's not the point, Nadina!" she exclaimed, "We're supposed to be best friends! I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to call me and know that I would come anyway, date or not!"

"Annaaaaaa!" I whined, getting up and walking towards her, "It's not that I didn't trust you, it's just that…I was trying to give you a chance to be happy."

"…Que?" she asked, confused.

"Anna, how old are you?" I asked.

"16 going on 17."

"When was the last time you were on a date besides last night?"

"When I was 13."

"How did it end?"

"With three people in the hospital, including my date since I kicked him in his juebos (1) with my heel."

"Exactly! He was a total jerk, right?!"

"Well…yeah," she answered, getting a far away look as she rubbed her arm, "What's your point?"

"That is my point! Leanna, every date you've been on before you stopped dating ended in disaster! I know you said you were cool with it, but there were days when I would look at you and see you looking so sad as you watched a bunch of our friends go off with their boyfriends!"

She looked down at the ground as the realization sunk in.

"But last night, when you were out with Sora, you looked so happy! He was the first guy in a long time to make you smile and to respect you as a woman! I couldn't ruin that because of Little Man and his screw up! I just couldn't," I said, hoping she would understand.

She looked at me with wary eyes as she crossed her arms. Her dark brown hair, wavy and shiny, fell to just below her shoulder blades in chocolate waves.

She sighed, "I understand your point, Nadina, but do you want to know why I stopped going after guys?"

"Because the ones you found were annoying and distracting?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," she started, "But I also stopped dating because it took away from keeping you out of trouble and out of harms way. Do you remember when I went on that date with Robbie?"

I nodded my head to show that I understood, "What happened to you?"

"I went skateboarding down the big ramp and broke my leg."

"Exactly. And what about when I started dating Michael? What happened then?"

"I got into a fight with the girls from the Northside campus and cracked my head open."

"Uh huh. And Nathan?"

"One night in jail means nothing. What's your point?!" I exclaimed, wanting to end our game of 20 Questions.

"MY point, Nadi, is that I'm your voice of reason. Without me around to keep you from hurting yourself anymore than you need to, you'd be dead!" she explained, flapping her arms around.

I opened my mouth to retaliate before I stopped to think on it, "You know, that's true. You did keep me from jumping into the Lion's Pit at the zoo when we were 10."

"Thank God for Hershey Bars," she commented.

I laughed a little, "Okay, girl, we both got incredibly good points, but come on. You've had my back ever since we met in Kindergarten, it's time for me to have yours."

She finally gave me a genuine smile as she nodded, "Alright, but only if you promise to never face Creepa without me again. That guy is way too dangerous to handle alone as a woman."

"Ain't that the truth!" I said as I gave her a hug, "Thanks for understanding my point of view Anna."

"Thanks for looking out for my happiness, chica! You're a one in a million friend," she said, hugging me back, "I couldn't ask the Lord for anything better."

"Good cuz I don't think He would answer!" I joked, "He look on the caller ID and see you callin' and be like 'No! Nuh uh, not today! I'm takin' a break! Call me when she's dead!' Hahaha!"

"That's just cruel. Anyway! If I remember correctly, a certain black girl with a gunshot wound needs to be resting today! Isn't that the whole reason we stayed home from school today?" she asked me slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask you to stay with me!" I retorted.

"Oh really?" she asked back as she raised her hand to her head and made it look as if she were on the phone, "Hey, Leanna! I'm not going to school today, please don't abandon me!"

"We repeat that to no one," I said to her in a low voice, looking around her kitchen to make sure no one was, like, hiding behind the walls and listening.

Leanna simply laughed at me as she finished making breakfast and set the plates on the table for us to eat.

"Nonetheless, you have to rest and no, I didn't mean for that to rhyme," she stated in a firm tone, laughing a little when she realized she did rhyme. Oh snap, girl got skillz!

"Can we at least go get some movies to watch? I hate having nothing to do!" I asked her.

"Si, si, we'll go after breakfast! Are you going to spend the day here?" she asked.

"Yeah, can't really go home. It's almost the same as being by myself," I answered.

"Your mom still acting like you don't exist?"

"As far as she's concerned, she never even had a daughter," was my simple reply.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"I've been living through it for 10 years, I don't care anymore," I answered, stuffing a forkful of eggs in my mouth, "Anyway, enough of my deadbeat mom. Tell me, in full detail, how the date with Sora went last night!"

At the mention of her obvious new boo, Leanna blushed deeply and stuffed her mouth full of food to avoid having to talk.

"Oh, I can wait! Don't you worry! We're here aaaaaaaaaallll day!" I voiced, smiling slyly and settling back to wait for her to talk.

**Peterson High: Roxas's POV**

I looked around the track carefully, going over every face and head of hair to see if I would catch a glimpse of familiar black curls; Nadina was nowhere to be found. She wasn't there for first period either, but I just thought it was because she coming late. Now, since she's not here for PE, I was really starting to get worried. And the fact that Leanna wasn't anywhere around either didn't help my anxiousness.

"Roxas, will you stop looking around so much? It's making me nervous."

I turn my Ocean blue eyes to my twin brother who was running beside me on the track. He looked at me with worried eyes, his brown spikes bouncing with every step we took. I could tell that he was a little worried as well about his new girlfriend, Leanna. Apparently, last night when dropped her back off at The Coffee Bean, there was some shady looking character in a silver Chrysler there to pick her up. The strange guy greeted Leanna with a smile but glared at my brother with a warning look. Ever since then, Sora couldn't help but feel a little scared, not just for his life but Leanna's as well.

"Sorry Sora, I was just looking around," I answered my twin.

"For Nadina?" he asked me in a knowing voice.

I said nothing as I kept running, my face cast down to the ground. He sighed as we came to the curb where we were allowed to walk.

"I'm sure she's okay, Roxas. Maybe she just decided to skip school today. Everyone has days like that," he said, trying to comfort me.

"But Sora, you didn't see that look on her face on Saturday when she got a text from her friend. She looked…angry and shocked. Then, she just ran off," I explained, the picture of her pretty face contorting into one of hard, angry stone entered my mind again.

"Speaking of which, how did that go? I know you said that Namine had cancelled on you at the last minute and Nadina was conveniently there to kind of take her place. What did you guys do?" he asked me curiously, his blue eyes shinning.

I smiled to myself as we began our run again, "It was…fun. I had lots of fun. We went to that Jazz Concert in the park, you know? The one I heard about a few weeks ago?"

"Oh yeah! I remember you telling me something like that!" he exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it was cool. Just me and Nadina sitting on a blanket and listening to music and the kiss," I said before I heard Sora gasp.

"YOU KISSED HER?!" he shouted before I clasped my hand over his mouth.

"Could you be any louder? I don't think they heard in HELL!!!" I hissed, glaring at him.

He shook free from my grasp and looked at me with disapproving eyes, "But, Roxas, you kissed Nadina!"

"I know and it was the best experience of my life," I answered, putting my fingers to my lips as they began to tingle from the memory. Kissing Nadina really was the best thing that could happen to me; her lips were soft and sweet, tasting good against my tongue as I had always fantasized they would.

Sora shook his head, "But…but what if Namine finds out? She's going to be heartbroken!"

I stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I think she already is."

"What do you mean?"

"…I broke up with her that same night," I answered him in a quiet voice.

Next thing I knew, I was helping Sora get his face out of a hole of sludgy mud. He had tripped over his own two feet when I told him the news and face planted right in the grass next to the track.

"You did what?!" he asked incredulously, getting back up to his feet.

I looked away from him, "I broke up with Namine. How many more times do you want me to say it?"

"Roxas…" he said in a soft voice.

"I want Nadina, Sora, and I can't have her with Namine claiming place as my girlfriend," I said firmly, "That place is reserved for Nadina. No more playing games."

Sora remained silent, "Well…how did Namine take it?"

"She was shocked, her face so sad when I told her," I answered, remembering back to when I told her that Saturday night.

**Flashback to Saturday**

Roxas was sitting in the outside area of The Coffee Bean, his face expressionless as he held a Frappacino in his cold hands. He honestly did dread having this talk with Namine because he was against hurting girls period, however, now it was his turn to be happy and he couldn't be happy with Namine around.

"Hi Roxas."

He looked up at the soft voice that spoke his name; it was Namine. She stood in front of his table dressed in a white miniskirt, a light blue tank top with a white coat over it and white boots. The light from the street lamp made her blonde hair appear to be the halo of an angel around her head as she smiled softly at him. Namine was truly a beautiful girl; any guy would be crazy to not fall crazy in love with her, too bad Roxas was one of the crazy ones.

"Hey Namine," he answered, flinching when she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

She took a seat across from him as he handed her a drink as well, "We can still have our date tonight, Roxas, the museum is still open."

"Yeah, Namine, there isn't going to be a date tonight," Roxas said, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, okay, we can just reschedule for next Saturday then," she answered easily, looking back at him.

"No can do. Next weekend won't be happening either," he said to her.

"Okay…maybe the week after?" she asked cautiously, confusion evident in her voice.

Roxas said nothing as he continued to look at the top of the table. His face held no emotions, no expressions. There wasn't the usual happiness she usually saw, the tender look in his eyes when he looked at her. Instead, there seemed to be a dark aura around him, one that she realized he started obtaining a couple of weeks ago.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" the pretty blonde girl asked softly.

"Namine, I'm sorry to say this, but this, right here, will be our last date together as a couple," Roxas answered.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes widening as she feared the worst coming.

"…I'm ending this, we're breaking up."

Time seemed to stand still for the poor little blonde female as her boyfriend's words sunk in; oops, sorry, ex-boyfriend. Roxas had just told her that he was breaking up with her and the pain began to slash into her heart.

"What do you mean 'we're breaking up'?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Roxas felt a little annoyed but expected this reaction nonetheless, "I mean it's over, Namine. I am no longer your boyfriend and you're no longer my girlfriend. We're finished."

Namine looked down at the table, her eyes wide with shock and pain, "But…why? I thought we were happy…together. I thought you…love me."

"I'm sorry, but I never did love you."

Namine remained quiet as the words sunk in deeper, cutting her heart violently. "Who is she?" she whispered so quietly that Roxas had to strain to hear the question.

"What?" he asked.

"Who's the other girl…that's putting you up to this?"

Roxas's eyes widened, yet he remained stoic with the crying blonde, "Breaking up with you is my choice, whether if it's because of a girl or not."

With that, Roxas got up from his seat and proceeded to walk away from his now ex-girlfriend, "Good bye, Namine."

He barely got 3 feet way when he heard Namine's voice again, "It's Nadina isn't it?"

The blonde male stopped in his tracks, "It's because of Nadina that you no longer love me?"

"Leave Nadina out of this!" he hissed at her, a defensive tone in his voice that Namine didn't miss, "I never loved you to begin with and you better remember that! Nadina has no part in this!"

And with those words, the angry yet free soccer player left towards his house, leaving behind a broken hearted girl who was quietly seething with anger, hostility, and bloody violence.

**End Flashback**

"Wow," Sora breathed, looking sad for Namine, "Poor Namine."

I said nothing, I didn't even really care. It was getting annoying having her around all the time. She just seemed too…perfect for me. She never made mistakes, she was kind with everyone and never got angry, she was good with every subject and had the looks of an angel. I couldn't stand it, it didn't seem human!

"I guess that would explain why she's not in school today, either," Sora mused, looking up at the sky, "But who can blame her? Any girl with a broken heart would probably react that way."

"I hope you're not going to call me a cold, heartless bastard for breaking up with her," I voiced out to my twin, walking along the track.

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, I'm not going to call you that because you do have a right to be happy too, but remember, you did put yourself in this position. Instead of just being like us regular males, you decided it would be easier for you to go for second best instead of just going straight for the prize. Now look where it's got you and you're not even sure if Nadina wants to go out with you."

I didn't reply to my twin, mostly because I knew he was right and my pride was not going to allow myself to admit it to him. Sora and I both jumped when our PE teacher blew his whistle, signaling the end of the period and to get our butts to the lockers or else we would be late to our next class. And knowing MR. Alex, he was not the nice enough man to write us all passes. We quickly made our way off the track and into the boy's locker room to get dressed out of our PE clothes. 10 minutes later found us walking out of the locker room just as the bell rang and the hallway became flooded with the rapidly moving bodies of students. I spotted Kairi and Riku not too far away from us, hanging out by our lockers actually, and made my way towards them with Sora right behind me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted when I reached the happy couple, smiling at our two friends.

Kairi turned her deep, azure eyes to me, a bright smile on her face, "Hi Roxas, Sora! How was PE today?"

"Easy as always!" Sora replied, giving the redhead a happy smile as he always did, but this smile was different. It no longer had that hidden sadness in it and I knew why. Leanna.

"Alright, alright, just because you guys won a soccer game against the Sharks doesn't mean you get to act all cocky!" Riku said playfully, socking Sora in the shoulder playfully.

"Aw! You're just mad because you weren't the hero!" Sora replied, play fighting with his childhood friend.

"You two are so immature!" Kairi exclaimed in a fake annoyed voice, laughing at the spectacle her boyfriend and my brother made of themselves.

I laughed along with her when Riku got Sora into a headlock and freaked him out, causing him to flail around frantically.

"Anyway, while those two are busy killing each other, where is Namine, Roxas? I haven't seen her all day," Kairi asked, looking around for the ash-blonde in question.

The smile on my face fell and I narrowed my eyes at the ground, "I don't know where she is."

"Woah! Uh, okay, what's with the bad vibes?" Kairi asked, trying to laugh off the chill I was most likely giving off.

I simply looked out the window that our lockers were located in front of. It was sunny outside, yet still cold considering that it was winter here in LA. The birds were busy flying back and forth, building nests and gathering food for their winter hibernation. We would see them again in the spring, with their children flying out the nest with them. I could sense Kairi looking up at me worriedly, her small hand touching my shoulder gently.

"Roxas, is everything okay between you and Namine?" she asked in a concerned voice.

I closed my eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

With that, I turned and began walking down the hallway to my next class. Behind me, I could just barely hear Kairi ask Sora what was wrong with me and he gave her the answer that it wasn't his place to say anything. That's one of Sora's characteristics that I'm glad he obtained, he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Maybe, after some time apart, Namine will eventually move on and get over her heartbreak, that much I hope for her. Now, it was my time to be happy, it was my time to go after Nadina.

**After School**

Sora and I walked out of the front doors of the school and headed for the parking lot where Sora's black Suzuki. We took turns driving each other to school, carpooling you know? To save gas and all that green stuff. We hopped into his car and headed out of the parking lot, waving to a bunch of people we shared classes with.

"So, are we going home right away or are we taking a detour?" Sora asked from behind the wheel.

I ran a hand through my blonde locks as the wind from the open window blew through my hair, "Actually, I want to stop by The Coffee Bean before we go home. That okay?"

"That's just fine with me. I wanted to go down that way anyway, that new CD by Fallout Boy just came out and I wanted to buy it from the music store over there," my brother agreed, turning into the turning lane that lead to downtown LA from our school.

We talked about nothing as we both enjoyed the afternoon through town. Yeah, we had homework, but it wasn't going to be difficult, we could get it done when we got home. After about 20 minutes, we were cruising through Downtown LA, heading for the collection of stores where The Coffee Bean was located. Just as we were about to pull into a parking space, I spotted a familiar figure with dark brown hair.

"Hey, isn't that Leanna?" I voiced out, indicating to the girl walking out of The Coffee Bean.

"What?" Sora asked, before looking where I was pointing, his face soon breaking out into a grin, "It is Leanna! I wonder what she's doing out here!"

He practically caused an accident getting into a parking space as quickly as he could, effectively giving me a heart attack, and jumped out of his car while calling to the Hispanic girl.

"Leanna!" he yelled, causing the poor girl to almost jump out of her skin.

She swirled around in surprise, her burgundy eyes widening when a smile stretched across her face, "Sora! Hola!"

"Hola!" he said, the word really sounding foreign coming from him, "How are you today?!"

"I'm fine!" she replied, moving towards my brother who did the same towards her, "How is your day going?!"

"Better now that I know you're okay," he answered, grabbing her into a hug, leaning down to kiss her swiftly on the lips.

The pretty girl's face turned pink from the action yet nonetheless remained in my brother's arms as he held her close. She gave me a smile and a nod of greeting, an action I returned with just as much happiness. This was the girl who made my brother smile genuinely for the first time in 4 years! I have major respect for her!

"What do you mean 'now that you know I'm okay'? What made you think that I wasn't?" she asked, looking up at the brunette.

"Well, on Saturday, when I dropped you off at The Coffee Bean. That guy that you got in the car with," he said, looking at the side nervously.

Leanna seemed to think on it for awhile before she gasped, "Oh, you mean Lax? Oh you don't have to worry! He's real cool! He's like an older brother to Nadina and I!"

"Speaking of which, how is Nadina? We didn't see either of you at school today. Is there a specific reason for that?" Sora asked, looking down at his girlfriend. Oh come on, people! She might as well be!

At the question, a flash of nervousness went through her eyes before she smiled, "Oh, we're fine! Nadina had the stomach flu earlier in the day and I stayed to take care of her."

"Wait, why did you stay to take care of her? Why isn't her mom taking care of her?" I voiced, a little curious about her choice of words and the way she said them.

Leanna stopped and her mouth gaped open like a fish. Before she could muster up an answer though, a very familiar voice to my ears rang out to us.

"Alright, I got the movie, let's head on home!"

We all turned to see the sick girl in question, Nadina, looking healthy as ever as she stepped out of Soul Sound. She didn't see Sora and I when she first came out, but when she did, she simply smiled at the two of us as if it was the most normal thing in the world to skip school and be caught.

"Um…hey guys! What's up?" she asked, bounding over to us.

"Hey, Nadina! Roxas and I just stopped by to get something from The Coffee Bean when we spotted Leanna!" Sora voiced.

"She told us you were sick with the stomach flu. Are you okay?" I asked her, moving to touch her shoulder.

She tensed slightly when I did so, an action that I couldn't help but feel hurt from, but smiled at me and said, "I'm…feeling much better now! Thanks for caring!"

It was here that she put her head down and refused to make eye contact with me. Even though she was black, she wasn't as black as other girls, making it possible for me to see the small tinge of red along her cheeks. Maybe the events of Saturday were running through her head, like they had been running through mine all day, and she remembered the kiss. I smiled at this thought, happy that she found it enjoyable. I ran my hand from her shoulder down her arm to hold her hand, but when I put a little bit of pressure on her forearm, she cried out and pulled away from me.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she exclaimed, holding her arm up and flinching.

"What is? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly, watching her with intense eyes.

That's when I saw it, a bandage that was showing from underneath her sleeve. It was wrapped around the top of her forearm, appearing as a bandage that one would get from the hospital.

"Nadina…what happened here?" I asked, taking her arm and moving the sleeve to get a better look.

She yanked away from my grasp and backed up behind Leanna, who also moved from Sora to stand in front of her. She smiled nervously at me, a hint of fear and sadness in her eyes before it disappeared.

"Nothing really happened! I was just being stupid while hanging out with some of the guys on Sunday and injured my arm a little! Nothing to get all worked up over, hahaha!"

"What on Earth did they do to you, take a gun to your arm?!" I exclaimed, knowing that just plain horsing around wouldn't necessarily produce a wound like that.

Nadina seemed to stop at my words, her eyes widening when I said them and she looked at Leanna. I caught Leanna looking back with a flash of panic in her eyes before both girls turned to us and smiled.

"Hahaha! No, what the hell!? No one plays with guns around us! That's just stupid!" Nadina laughed.

"Yeah, that's dangerous!" Leanna put in, averting her burgundy eyes back to Nadina, who nodded in understanding.

"Well, guys, it was fun talking with you, but we got to go!" Nadina said as she and Leanna turned to walk away, but not before Leanna leaned up and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, w-wait! We drove over here, so maybe we can give you girls a ride!" Sora exclaimed, his cheeks turning red.

"NO!"

We both jumped when the girls yelled at us, wondering why they were so hostel about it. They calmed down a second later and Leanna smiled at us.

"Thanks for the offer but…uh…we just like to walk! Bye!"

With that, Sora's girlfriend and my love interest turned on their heels and bounced away, a little too quickly to be casual. I had no idea what was going on or why Nadina looked so scared and upset when I mentioned a gun, but that feeling that I had last week when they both disappeared suddenly came back. The bad feeling that something was terribly wrong and Nadina was into something that wasn't socially acceptable.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked, just as confused as I was.

"I don't know, but I want to know. If Nadina is in some sort of trouble, I want to be there to protect her," I answered before turning to go into The Coffee Bean.

**Nadina's POV**

"Woah, that was close! Seriously!" I exclaimed, stopping on the corner of Parker Street, just before our neighborhood.

"I'll say! Way too close for comfort!" Leanna said, her voice getting that Hispanic accent it usually gets when she's in a panic.

"Well, the good thing is we got away without having to answer many questions," I mused, sighing slightly and flipping my black curls out of my face.

"Yeah, but now we've raised many more suspicions I bet, especially now that they've seen your wound," Leanna countered my statement, her burgundy eyes holding a worried glint. I looked at my bandaged arm, grimacing when blood began to seep through, but smiled anyway.

"Just be cool, Anna, we'll get out of this. All we got to do is come up with a cover that is real believable and all will be good," I assured, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me with sad eyes and tried to smile, "Yeah…like we always do."

I watched her face, analyzing the different emotions it went through, the most apparent one being sadness. Leanna wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as I was, so it was pretty easy to tell that the fact that she has to lie to Sora about our life on the side was killing her. I sighed softly before turning to move on down the street.

"Anna, I've been in this game for 6 years, you for 5, and we've been damn good playeres," I started, looking out over the streets. I saw a bunch of little girls playing double dutch with the boys nearby playing on the basketball courts. The elderly folk were on the porches, gossiping about this and that. Teen boys and girls hung out together, talking about whatever and whenever. It was peaceful and I liked it, a life that I wish I could fully immerse myself in, but knew I couldn't. However, maybe Leanna had a chance.

"We were the only girls playing this game, but we were 10 times better than the guys. 3 years into the trade, I get promoted to the one and only Queen OG with you as heiress if anything were to happen to me. That was the plan right? The agreement we made when we entered this trade?"

I turned to look at her to see a confused expression pass over her features, "Anna, that agreement is no longer valid. I think it's time for you to retire from this game."

Her eyes widened in shock and she appeared to become livid, "No Nadina! I will not let you do this alone! You told me this morning that-."

"I know, Anna, but listen to me," I said to get a word in, "Sora is your gate way into happiness. If you don't give up the bad life, you'll never have the good life!"

"Better a bad life with my best friend, then a good life with my boyfriend! You were here first Nadina!" she retorted.

"I know Anna, but-."

"If I want," she started, silencing me, "To get out of the game, then I will come to you for help. Until then, chica, you're stuck with me."

"But what about Sora?" I asked.

"Apparently, he likes me for everything I am, all my perfections and all my flaws. If he just so happens to find out about what I do, then it's all chance from there. But you, Nadina, are my best friend and I refuse to leave you alone."

I looked up into her eyes to see nothing but sincerity, "If I'm going to find a happy life, it's going to be with you by my side."

I looked at her for a while, before a smile made it's way to my face. Leanna smiled back at me and moved to give me a hug.

"Thanks, Anna, you always got my back."

**Namine's POV**

I sat in the corner of my room, huddled in fetal position while rocking back and forth. The curtains were drawn, casting darkness into the space, sweet, comfortable darkness. The place was a mess with torn and shredded pictures littering the ground. My mattress was tossed off of it's box spring, the sheets laying in disheveled heaps on the floor. Claw marks and knife slashes were visible along the walls, signs of my rage over the past two days. I had skipped school that day, but it's not like anyone has noticed, especially not Roxas.

"He probably doesn't even care," I muttered to myself, "But I know it's not because of me. I know it's not; it's because of her."

I raised my head to the desk against the opposite wall. I got up on wobbly legs, since I had been sitting in that position for 4 hours, and made my way towards the desk. Sitting on top was last year's yearbook, turned to a specific page with a specific picture of a smiling girl staring me in the face.

"It's because of you…Nadina," I hissed, anger flowing through me.

That wench of a girl had somehow weaseled her way into Roxas's head and made him believe that I was no longer good enough for him. I was perfect for Roxas, the perfect girlfriend, everyone said so. I had the looks of an angel, a flawless personality, and a wonderful talent for drawing. Yet somehow, someway, that ugly little beast made MY Roxas think I was everything less. I loved Roxas, no one could love him like I could, especially not Nadina.

"I'll get you, Nadina Johnson. You'll pay for this I swear it. You don't deserve to have Roxas, you don't deserve to have anything!"

I gave a cry as I took the knife from the desk and stabbed it right in her picture. I imagined that it was her heart that it plunged into and blood came pouring out, the sweet water of life that kept her pathetic heart beating.

"You took Roxas from me…now…I will take life…from you."

**The End**

* * *

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Wow, that was intense! I know it's supposed to be humor, but this just sort of popped up! I'm kind of proud by how it turned out, but I'm sure I could make a few changes. Anyway, read and review because if you don't, this won't continue! See you in the next chapter! Toodles!

**Translations:**

Juebos- male testicles


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy and Confessions

**Jamaican Sunshower:** Hey guys, I am so sorry for the longest time you had to wait for this chapter! I am so glad that I got people loving this story, so I think you deserve an explanation as to why it took so long to update! See, what had happened was, after I posted the last chapter, I started working on a story for my friend for her birthday. She had read one of my stories before and absolutely loved it and wanted me to write one dedicated to her. Well, it took me three weeks to write it because she wanted lots of drama and I'm not exactly a Drama Queen and it ended being somewhere between 58-60 pages! Yikes! But she was happy when I got it to her, so that was nice! Anyway, I would have started on this chapter a lot sooner, but then my own mother said I should stop writing for awhile because I lose sight of my priorities! Yeah, I was so pissed off and couldn't write for another week, but she's not here today so I finally got it done! Yay! I want to thank my most faithful reviewer, FaerieFighter009, you've been with me from the very beginning and I love your support! And a big thanks and shout out to all my new reviewers: XdevineBlueSkyX, The Elemental Alchemist Reyna, and Narugirl67! You guys really make this story worth continuing and it's only because of all of you that its' getting an 8th Chapter! You guys are so nice and faithful and I'm going to start crying! So, without further ado and hopefully no tears, here it is! Chapter 8 of Only For You! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts! Just Nadina and Leann and Sean and Kisha and the Creepa and any other person of color that you'll see! Lol!

* * *

**Only For You **

**Chapter 8: Jealousy and Confession**s

**Leanna's POV**

"Okay, got my outfit on and did my hair, all I have to do now is put my make-up in the bag and I'll be ready for school."

It was Wednesday morning and I was busying myself with preparing for my lessons. Nadina said she was up for returning to school since she spent a whole three days resting from her injury. Honestly, I think she was ready yesterday but was too lazy to get up at 7 to bother herself with going to school. I'm making her come today because let's face it, no one's going anywhere in this world without AT LEAST a high school education and Nadina is no exception. Speaking of which, I have to call her and tell her I'm ready so she can start walking over here unless she's already on her way. We never walk from her house because Nadina and her mom are always at war in the morning if she's not careful, which could lead to physical harm to anyone walking by. I know, I witnessed it first hand; anyway, moving on.

"Okay, I'm set!" I exclaimed to myself before grabbing my book bag and bounding down the stairs.

"Mamá, me voy ahora para la escuela (Mom, I'm leaving for school)!" I called to my mother who only spoke Spanish.

"Muy bien, cariño! Estar seguro en su camino a la escuela! Di hola a Nadina para mí (Okay, sweetie! Be safe on your way to school! Say hi to Nadina for me)!" she called back, coming into view from the kitchen.

You know that saying that girls look like their fathers and boys look their mothers? Well, in my case, I look more like my mother. She has the same long wavy, dark brown hair as I do and her eyes are a brighter burgundy than mine are. My mother smiled warmly at me before her face took on an interested look.

"Quédate quieto, Leanna, usted tiene algo en su cara (Hold still, Leanna, you have something on your face)," she said as she grabbed the side of my head with her left hand, licked her thumb on her right and wiped it across my cheek.

"Ew mamá! Parada, que bruto (Ew, mom! Stop, that's gross)!" I cried out, trying to wiggle away from her grasp.

"Y su cabello es desordenado! Permítanme arreglarlo (And your hair is messed up! Let me fix it)!" she began tossing and teasing my hair against my wishes.

"Mamá! Mamá, mi cabello estaba bien! Oh my god (Mom! Mom, my hair was fine)!" I retorted, trying to bat her hands away, but eventually gave into her demands and let her fix my hair.

After a couple of minutes of standing there and allowing my mother to move my curls back into place, she finally let out a cry of approval and sighed happily.

"Allí! Ahora te ves perfecta (There! Now you look perfect)!" she said in a soft, motherly voice.

"Gracias, mama!" I thanked, smiling back at her.

She took my face in her hands and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. She then drew my in close to her body and hugged me warmly while rocking me back and forth.

"Estoy orgullosa de mi hija. Me haces tan feliz. Intentar tan duro y mantenerse fuera de problemas. Gracias, mi corazón (I'm proud of you, my daughter. You make me so happy. You try so hard and you stay out of trouble. Thank you, my heart.)," she whispered lovingly.

"Uhhhhh…de nada, mama," I stammered, feeling shame rise in my chest; my mother has no idea about the gang or Creepa or even about Nadina being the Queen OG or about me being the heiress if she goes down.

She pulled away from me with a smile on her face and pushed me towards the door, "Ahora fuera de su viaje. No llegues tarde para la escuela (Now off you go. Don't be late for school)."

"Bueno, mamá, adiós! Que tengas un buen día (Okay, mom, bye! You have a good day!)!" I bid good bye, waving to my mother as I exited the door.

Once I was outside, I took a deep, relaxing breath and smiled at the world. According to Nadi, things with Creepa were still pretty tense, but at least we had the month to find our partner who turned fake on the trade, which gave me a little bit of down time to enjoy my youth. I took out my phone and dialed Nadina's number, putting the cell to my ear and listening to the rings.

"_**Hello?"**_

I giggled at the sleepy greeting, "Nadi, are you heading towards my house now?"

There was a short silence as I heard rustling then a curse bounce from my black friend's lips. I let out another giggle and rolled my eyes as suspicions crept into my mind.

"You just woke up, didn't you?" I asked knowingly.

"_**You know what, shut up. I'll meet you at the corner,"**_ she retorted as I heard more scuffling and the occasional crash of something falling over on the other end of the phone.

"Hehehe, okay chica, I'll see you in a few," I bid to her, getting ready to hang up when a voice on the other end of the line caught my attention.

"_**What the hell are you still doing here!? Shouldn't you be on your way to school now, Negra?!"**_

"_**Mom, shut the hell up and go back to being a couch potato! I bet if you wish hard enough and do some work, you'll become an actual mother!"**_ Nadina retorted in anger.

I heard a large commotion commencing on Nadina's side of the phone, feeling worry fill my body when I heard her give a cry of pain and her mother's screaming. Nadina was shouting back with great ferocity and then, the line went dead. I sighed to myself and shook my head as I hung up on my end and put my phone back. Unlike myself, Nadina wasn't blessed with a mother who loved her unconditionally; the woman living in her house was more or less a total stranger who was always angry with her and wanting to cause her pain whenever she got off the couch. It was sad and I hated having to see my best friend go through that without my help, but Nadi said she could deal and so I left it alone. 15 minutes went by and I found myself just reaching the corner of Parker Street where I was to meet up with Nadina, only to find it empty; I guess she hasn't gotten away from her mother's wrath yet. I leaned on the pole holding the name of the street and waited for my darker friend to arrive. 5 minutes went by when I heard a car horn going off; I thought it was one of the many dogs we have on our street who are always hollering at me for a date, so I ignored it. But when the honking continued vigorously, I turned my head to give the guy behind the wheel a good cussing out in Spanish when I got a most pleasant surprise.

"Sora!!" I cried when I spotted my brunette love-interest behind the wheel of his 2008 Suzuki, momentarily forgetting about Nadina.

He grinned cutely at me, making me blush, and said, "Morning, Leanna!"

"Morning!" I replied back, feeling my shyness surfacing against my will.

He stopped the car next to me and hopped out, quickly pulling me into a warm embrace that I melted into immediately. He smelled like the sweet and husky scent of Earth and pine trees, a smell I was beginning to love immensely. He pulled away from me and gently brushed back my brown curls; I'm so glad mom fixed them for me this morning!

"You look beautiful today," he said to me in his deep, spine-tingling voice.

I blushed ten times harder than I originally was before, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, hombre."

He smiled at me before indicating to his car, "You want a lift?"

I became ecstatic at the offer, bouncing on my toes immediately, "Of course! I mean, if Roxas doesn't mind."

I smiled at the blond in the car and waved, receiving a smile and wave in return. I got my answer to my previous inquiry when Roxas moved to the back to let me sit in the front.

"I don't think he minds too much," Sora joked, leading me to the passenger side and opening my door for me.

I blushed at the polite gesture and slid against the leather interior with ease as Sora closed my door and bounded back over to the driver's side. He started the car and eased away from the curb and back onto the street, heading for the direction of the school. I took the momentary silence to admire the way Sora's face was calm and peaceful as he drove, his sky blue eyes shinning with the natural happiness I knew he had. He looked so sad when I first met him due to a source I knew not of, but I'm glad he's happier now and I can't help but think that I may have had something to do with it.

"So, Leanna, what were you doing on the corner like that?" Sora asked to start conversation.

I had to rack my brain for the answer; I was stunned by the deep tremor of his voice for a moment, before a gasp left my lips.

"Aww, no!" I cried, digging my phone out of my pocket.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Sora asked frantically, Roxas perking up as well.

"I was waiting for Nadina!" I answered, dialing her number and waiting for her to pick up on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Nadi!" I cried when I got her.

"Hey, I'm just leaving my house now! I'll be there soon, okay?" she said.

"Well, Nadina, here's the thing," I started.

"What's up?"

"…I got a ride with Sora."

"…Okay," she answered as if it were nothing new.

"Do you want us to come and pick you up?" I asked quickly, noting for a brief moment how Roxas had perked up when he realized I was calling Nadina and was now leaning close to listen.

"No! Don't bring him down here! He never did anything to me!" she cried on the other end, making Sora and I laugh lightly.

"Am I on speaker phone?" she asked next.

"Yup!" I answered happily, "Say good morning to Sora and Roxas!"

"Morning guys!" she replied.

"Morning Nadina!" Sora greeted, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Nadina!" Roxas greeted as well in an enthusiastic voice, making me giggle.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you at school then, Nadi?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there- oh my god, who grabbed me?!" she cut off in slight panic.

"Nadi! What's wrong?!" I asked, then she started laughing.

"It's Sean!"

I heard a sharp gasp from behind me and peeked to see Roxas glaring at my phone with a dark aura around his person while he dug his nails into the interior. I made an 'o' with my mouth before going back to Nadina.

"Cool! What's up Sean?!"

"Nothing much, just scared the spirit out of Nadina!" I heard my friend's happy, boisterous voice say.

"Aw! God don't love me no more!" Nadina giggled, "Anyway, I think we're distracting Sora, so I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye Nadi!"

"Bye!"

We both hung up and I looked at Sora who smiled back at me. I shook my head and laughed at my friend; even when she didn't mean to, she was always entertainment for me. I took another peek behind me at Roxas to see said blond slouching in his seat, glowering out the window at the scenery. I smiled slightly and looked out the window as well; maybe Sean would trigger a reaction in Roxas that would benefit Nadina. I feel today is going to be very interesting.

**Nadina's POV**

I hung up my cell on my side and let out a shriek of laughter as Sean grabbed me and tickled my waist. I squirmed to get out of his hold and ended up flipping my body over his strong arm, practically floating in mid-air as he began walking down the sidewalk with me hanging on his arm.

"Ahahaha! Sean, put me down! But don't drop me on my head!" I exclaimed, still laughing humorously.

Big Sean laughed as well, but obliged and placed me back on my feet. Sean was a very close friend of mine, a brother you could say, ever since I was a little girl and when things at my house started getting bad. He was about 6'3", very tall guy, with light colored brown skin, a nicely cut hair, big brown eyes, and the warmest smile on Earth. As I grew into the teenager I am now, he was there through every problem and situation, handling it in a way that only a big brother would, with a mean glare and lots of muscle. People thought that Sean and I would end up dating each other, but unlike most best friends, we actually talked about this topic and came to the conclusion that we would never see each other as anything more than just friends. And no, I'm not hiding in secret feelings for him, but I did find out that he has a little crush on one of my girl friends, Kisha, the one who was giving me the details on his first basketball game. I was actually a little surprised, but they when I thought about it, they made a good couple in my eyes.

"So, so, so, how are things going with you and Kisha?" I asked mischievously, catching the way his light cheeks colored up.

"Things aren't going anywhere," he answered playfully, "I still haven't worked up the courage to ask her on an actual date."

"Just ask her, she'll say yes, I promise," I said, nudging his arm; I was too short to nudge his shoulder.

"How can you promise me that?" he asked skeptically.

"Woman's intuition. You have to be a woman to know what that is," I answered back jokingly, "Besides, it's easy asking someone out on a date."

Sean got a devious look in his eye when I said this, "Oh yeah? So when are you going to ask your crush out on a date, huh?"

He got me there; "Shut up," I said to him, lowering my head so my curls hid my face.

Sean simply laughed at me, a boisterous laugh that started in the pit of his stomach and resonated through his lips as a sonic boom of fun.

"So, how is the little guy doing anyway? What was his name, Rocky?"

"Roxas and he's doing fine. You know, doing his thing," I answered, blushing slightly.

Sean laughed again, "Tell me why you like this guy again!"

I was silent for a moment before I said, "Because…because he's just so sweet and down to Earth. He's not like other guys, he actually does what he does so others would be happy. He's selfless basically and I admire that about him. He's also REALLY cute!"

"Oh yeah, looks is a big thing for you girls," Sean deadpanned, his eyes narrowed.

"That's because you 21st century men are so demanding when it comes to a female and her looks! So don't try to blame it all on us!" I exclaimed, pushing him.

He chuckled and bopped my head lightly, "Well, sorry that I belong to a species of brainless Neanderthals. So, are you going to talk to him today?"

"I don't know, probably not," I answered, feeling a little sad.

"What? Why not?" Sean asked curiously.

I shrugged and stuffed my hands in my Baby Phat jacket pockets, "Cuz of his lady."

"Oh, his girlfriend," Sean replied, nodding his head wisely; oh, like he knows what I'm going through!

"Yeah. It's so hard for me to be around him sometimes because she's with him a lot and they get all cuddly and kissy and it makes me sick. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I didn't like him at all, because I know there's no possible way for him to like me. It would make my life so much easier."

"Ah, don't count yourself out yet," Sean comforted, ruffling my curls, "Who knows what could happen? Remember not all relationships last forever. You have just as much of a chance as his girl did."

I stayed silent as this information sunk in, a small smile making it's way to my lips. Sean always did know what to say to make me feel better. I looked up at my taller, lighter friend and laughed as I nudged him playfully.

"Thanks, bro, you're the best," I said.

Sean chuckled and nudged me back before throwing his arm around my shoulders, "No problem, sis."

With that, and a hearty laugh shared between two friends, we continued on down the sidewalk to school, the large brick building looming close in the distance. As much as I wanted to believe Sean, as much as I wished it were true, I couldn't be as sure as him. I mean, sure we had kissed at the park, but lots of guys do that. It's called cheating and I won't be the one to be used in his game of missing pleasure. I didn't want to just be his little plaything, I wanted to be his only girl, but there's a slim-to-none chance of that ever happening. I really shouldn't get my hopes up, life will just crush them down like it always does.

Sean and I entered the school building and parted ways at my locker. He said the coach wanted to talk to him about something before he went to first period, so he would meet me at my locker a little bit later. I bid him good bye as he went on his way and turned the combination on the metal door before I heard a peppy, female Hispanic voice float to my ears.

"Orale! Buenas Dias, Nadina!!"

I whip around to be met with the smiling face of my BFF, Leanna. And she actually looks overly radiant today and I see why! Sora is tagging right along behind her!

"Heeeeey, we're not going Spanish today. Good morning!" I cried, moving to give her a hug, smiling up at Sora.

"Hey, there, brother! Get over here! You're now apart of the Leanna Hernandez-Nadina Johnson- We're- Too- Stupid- For- Our- Own- Good Family!" I exclaimed, moving to give the brunette a hug as well.

Sora laughed cheerfully as his arms wrapped around my shoulders and he squeezed tightly, "Thanks, Nadina! I've always wanted a family like that!"

"You're lying," I deadpanned before I felt a blush reach my cheeks.

Roxas was standing casually behind Sora, smiling warmly in my direction with a sort of glowing radiance that truly made him look like an angel. I am not obsessed! If you saw the guy at that moment, you would think the same thing too! Sora released me and I was kind of forced to stand straight in front of Roxas, feeling kind of nervous and uneasy around him, still, and it's not just because I've had a crush on the guy since Freshman year. Suddenly the image and feel of Roxas's lips pressed against mine flashes in my head and I'm fighting with every fiber of my body that's willing to help me out to keep down a blush.

"Hey, there," he suddenly greets, his voice warm and sweet.

"Oh, uh…hey," is the lame way I greet him back. Aren't I just the best conversation starter in the world!? My mom will be so proud!

Roxas chuckled, probably because he finds my stupidity funny, and holds out his arms to me like he did at his soccer game, "Well, doesn't the twin of the brother of this awesome family get a hug too?"

I jumped slightly, "Uh…yeah, totally! Of course! Wouldn't leave you out! Hahaha!"

What, did like the half of my brain that deals with speech decide to take a vacation today? Come on! Let's go, we're not embarrassing me today! I move to give Roxas a hug, being sure to not run my hands over his deliciously sculpted abs like I did at the soccer game by accident, and wound my arms around his waist. I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders and hug me tightly, making me melt into a pathetic puddle of girl-in-love. I am an OG, what the f***k is wrong with me?! No, that is not meant to be a rhyme! After about a moment, Roxas and I break from the hug and I step away from him, feeling that I had just done something wrong and illegal by holding on to him for so long. What if Namine was watching through the vents or something while plotting horrifying ways to kill me? She may be small and she may be blond and she may look completely harmless, but even some angels work for the devil!

"Hey, Nadi, what's on your arm?" I hear Leanna ask with concern laced in her voice. That is the only thing that brought me back from the fantasy land I was currently visiting where Roxas and I actually had a chance at being a couple.

I turn to my Latina friend curiously, "What? Where?"

She strides closer to me and takes my right arm, the one that didn't have the bullet wound in it, and holds it up to show me a nice black and blue bruise starting to form. I could feel warmth start to heat me from the back and I took a small look to see Roxas standing extremely close and looking at my arm with the same concern in his eyes as on Monday when he saw the bandage on my arm. I felt so bad making him worry like that, I bet Namine didn't make him worry at all. What was I thinking when I wanted us to be together? I would probably just end of getting him killed.

I turned back to Leanna with a jolt when she suddenly put pressure on the spot, the pain shooting up my arm, "Anna! That hurts!"

"How did you get this, Nadina?!" she asked me, her eyes mirroring Sora's look of concern as he, too, stepped closer to take a better look.

I pulled my arm away and moved back to my locker, an attempt to get them to drop the subject, "I don't know, I guess when mom chucked her phone at me."

"Your own mother threw her phone at you?!" Sora exclaimed, the look on his face making me want to laugh, but I didn't because I knew he was just worried for me.

"Um…yeah, it's no big deal," I muttered, suddenly feeling ashamed to admit this to the Hikari twins. It was cool to say that to Leanna and Sean and anyone else who lived on my street because everyone had a story like mine, but it's a different story with Sora and Roxas. They come from a better neighborhood than I do and probably a better family too and this kind of thing doesn't exactly exist with them.

"No big deal? How is that not a big deal?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It's nothing, okay? Leave it alone," I said, putting my bag in my locker.

"It's not nothing, it's child abuse!"

"ROXAS!"

I turned to see Leanna standing in front of my blond crush, her face stern and her hand up to silence him. She gets that way when people start talking about my life or anything to do with my life that is out of the norm. She lowered her hand and took a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone.

"Nadina said to leave it alone. She's a big girl, she can handle herself. I know you're concerned about her and you want to help, but trust me, there's not much anyone can do. They don't really care about us over there on that side of town," she explained, smiling sadly.

Roxas remained silent, but agreed with a nod of his head and moved to lean against the locker next to mine. I felt so terrible because he had this lost and confused look on his face that I know I was the cause of. At this point, I know I don't deserve him; I can't even make him happy as a friend. Leanna, being a better conversation starter than I am, moved on to a different subject.

"So, where's Namine?"

Okay, I could have done without that subject change!

"Don't really know, haven't seen her since Saturday," Roxas replied in a nonchalant voice, as if it were nothing.

"What do you mean? She hasn't been to school?" I asked, confused by this information. And why didn't Roxas look concerned? If anything, he looked down right annoyed by the topic of his girlfriend.

Sora answered this time with a shake of his head, "Nope. She's been M.I.A since Saturday."

Yeah, it's Create-Your-Own-Rap Day! This is so much fun!

"Well, what's wrong with her? Is she sick or something?" Leanna asked, looking just as concerned as I did.

Roxas merely shrugged, obviously, now, not really caring. I closed my locker and moved to look him in the eye, scrutinizing his face.

"Why don't you look like you care, Roxas? This is your girlfriend," I said with my hands on my hips.

Roxas turned his Ocean Blue eyes to me and said, "Actually, I-."

"Hey! Nadina!"

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud, boisterous, male voice. I turned my head and a smile suddenly broke out across my face at the person I saw.

"Sean!" I cried, running to give my brother another hug that morning.

He laughed and lifted me in the air before literally dropping me down a few feet where I was still off of my feet and he was holding me, but I was all of two feet from hitting the ground. Sean laughed before placing me back on the ground and stepping towards Leanna.

"Hey, my favorite Latina! Good morning!" he greeted, giving Leanna a bone-crushing hug as she laughed. I gaged Sora's reaction; he looked totally okay with it.

"Hey, Sora…right?" Sean asked, turning the silent brunette who still radiated kindness even when he wasn't saying anything.

"Yeah, and you're Sean," Sora stated, smiling warmly at the man.

Sean smiled as well and turned his brown eyes to Roxas, "And you're Roxas, right? Cool name!"

"Yeah," was the only reply given, which piqued my curiosity.

Sean looked a little awkward after the simple reply and kind of just stood there, looking at us before Leanna cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Sooooo…" she started before stopping.

"Oh yeah! What did the coach want, Sean!? You're not in trouble are you?" I asked, looking up at my much taller brother.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk to me about my position on the team," Sean answered.

"What's wrong? Are you going to get kicked off? Is it because of your grades? I swear if you're failing another class-," I went off, being interrupted.

Sean laughed and put a hand over my mouth to silence me, "No, Nadina, I'm not failing another class, calm down. He was just telling me that he was thinking of making me a permanent starter on the team and even possibly point guard."

All was silent before I just blew up, "AAAAAAHHHH!! Way to go, Sean! Yes! First year playing and you're already reaching the top! I'm so proud of you!"

I jumped up and hugged him around the neck causing him to laugh as he held me up around the waist. Leanna was excited as well and laughed along while turning to Sora.

"Isn't that cool, Sora!? This is so amazing! It's only his first year playing and- Roxas is walking away."

I dropped from Sean's hug and whipped around to see that indeed, Roxas was swiftly walking away from us with this sort of bad aura surrounding him. I looked after him worriedly and was about to call out to him when Sora stopped me.

"Just let him be," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But what's wrong with him?" I asked, looking up at the brunette twin.

Sora smiled down at me, a knowing smile that had me worried for my own health, "Well, let's just say that he has some problems with a girl as of late."

"Who? Namine?"

Sora just simply kept smiling and winked at me. Okay, something tells me that today was not going to run as smoothly as I would like it to. Please, Lord, don't let me die in school, that's every kids worst nightmare.

**Roxas's POV**

I breathed in and out through my nose, trying to calm the raging anger and jealousy that was threatening to rear itself in the form of unnecessary violence. It was the soccer game on Friday all over again; Nadina being quiet and nervous around me, always asking about Namine, when all I was trying to do was hint to her that Namine didn't matter, I only wanted Nadina. But then, here comes _**Sean**_ and all my chances are ruined by one smile and one hug from that giant of a black man. I felt sick to my stomach while thinking of the hugs and the praise Nadina was giving him, jealous that she wouldn't do the same for me. I was the one that loved her; I was the one that wanted her! This Sean had no right to even look at her with the fondness and admiration that I saw in his eyes while he was talking to her. I don't know what his relationship was with her, it didn't really look like they were a couple, but that doesn't excuse his behavior! Sean may be bigger than I was and perhaps a hell of a lot stronger, but I would fight him to win Nadina's love. I would fight _**anyone **_for Nadina; only for Nadina.

I stopped in front of my locker, not really knowing I was heading that way, and opened it with more force than was necessary. I literally threw my backpack in there and pulled out my chemistry book for first period. My anger was still reaching incredible heights but when I caught sight of a picture hanging on the side of my locker, it all disappeared. It was a picture of Nadina, one that she took with a professional photographer I guess. The background was of deep night with the moon and the stars shinning brightly behind her. Nadina herself was leaning against what looked to be a bust holder, her arms crossed over the smooth, white surface, her curly hair framing her perfect face beautifully and her lips turned up in a soft smile. I guess you're wondering how I had gotten the picture since I didn't really talk to her until this year. Well, let's just say that I found it after Leanna dropped it last year and I just keep forgetting to give it back.

I took the picture down and gave it a long look, feeling my heart soften at the smile radiating at me from the wallet-sized photo. Nadina always had a beautiful smile, so heartwarming and comforting and inviting; it was a perfect smile for a girl like her. Feeling the rage and jealousy I felt just moments before slip away from me entirely, I put the picture back in it's proper place and closed the metal door. I turned on my heel and trekked away to my first period, the bell going off and signaling to other students that they should do the same.

I walked into the room and greeted all of my friends who had the same class, most of them being my teammates from soccer. I gave Hayner a high five like I do every morning and sat in my seat, just barely acknowledging the fact that the one behind me was empty.

"Hey, Rox, where's Namine? She hasn't been here all week and no one's heard from her," Hayner asked, curiosity evident in his eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes narrowed. The last person I wanted to think about was my ex-girlfriend, Namine; "My guess is just as good as yours, Hayner. I haven't heard from her either."

"Do you think something happened to her?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure she's fine, Hayn, she's probably just taking a break from school."

"For a whole week?" Hayner asked, quite skeptical.

I shrugged again, "Hey, what Namine does is her business. I'm staying out of it."

Hayner said nothing for a few moments, giving me the impression that he accepted my explanation and was dropping the subject. Man, was I wrong.

"You know, Rox, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you didn't care what Namine was going through," he voiced, his statement thoughtful.

I couldn't even really retort to that, but thank god the bell rang for the start of class. Everyone rushed to their seats and I could still feel Hayner's gaze scrutinizing me, but I ignored it for the time being. I caught sight of my brother walking in with Leanna on his arm, both smiling giddily like two love-struck fools. They really were a good couple together, both of them loved to smile and have fun and both had a knack for protecting their friends and family. I know Sora seemed like a fun and carefree guy who's completely incapable of hurting a fly let along another human, but trust me, get him mad enough and you'll regret ever wondering. I guess Leanna considers Nadina family, so I understand her protective streak. Sora gave Leanna a small peck on the cheek and let her on her way to take her seat while he turned down my row to take a seat next in front of me.

"So, why were you and Leanna late? Too busy sucking face?" I teased as I leaned up to whisper in my brother's ear, enjoying the way his face grew red.

"We weren't that late! We just stopped by her locker to get a few things then we rushed right over here!" Sora whispered back, narrowing his blue eyes at me.

"Uh huh, yeah, I believe you," I said sarcastically, smirking to myself.

"It's true!" Sora exclaimed, whipping around in his seat to face me, "You can even ask Nadina and Sean, they were both there!"

I felt my eyes narrow into a glare at the thought of my rival for Nadina's heart, but I tried to keep myself under control, "Where is Nadina?"

I think Sora caught on to my anger, but ignored it and said cautiously, "At…her locker."

"By herself?"

Sora seemed reluctant to answer, "With Sean."

I broke my pencil. Sora flinched at the action, knowing that I was slowly starting to descend into that dark place where violence reigned. Yet, at the same time, it was here that he smiled playfully.

"You don't like Sean, do you?" he asked.

"Don't say his name too many times around me," I gripped out, clutching the sides of my desk.

"You know, if I were you, I would control my temper around Sean," Sora voiced sagely.

"Oh yeah? And why is that? I'm not afraid of him," I answered challengingly.

"Not because of fear, but because of Nadina."

I immediately perked up, wanting to know if my suspicions about Nadina and Sean were true, "What do you mean?"

Sora smiled again, "Nadina and Sean have history together. Sean is just as close to Nadina as Leanna is. So, unless you really want to make Nadina hate you, I suggest you try and play nice with the guy."

I let his words sink in and looked down at the top of my desk. What did he mean by they had history together? Did they go out before I met her? Were they still going out or trying to repair their relationship? Questions were just zooming in my head, a new one adding itself into the jumble of my already confused mind. Did I really lose my chance already? Was I really too late? All my questioning only stopped when the door to the class opened and Nadina came bounding through. She had this big smile on her face, a smile that made me sigh, and looked behind her to wave to somebody before she bounced over to her seat, smiling apologetically at Mr. Clark. I looked at the door before it closed to see Sean in the crack, smiling and laughing to himself as well.

I decided to turn my attention back to Nadina and watched as she slid into her seat and put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Leanna turned to her, a smile on her face as well, and inquired why Nadina was laughing so much. Nadina simple shook her head and looked down as she took her notebook out of her bag and placed it on her desk. Mr. Clark cleared his throat and continued with the lesson, however, not even 2 minutes later, the class was interrupted again.

"Nadina!" I heard a harsh whisper float through the room.

No one else seemed to hear it and I looked at the door again to see Sean's face appear in a tiny crack in the doorway, actually, more like just his mouth.

"Nadina!" he whispered again, this time catching her attention.

However, my curly haired princess ignored it with a smile on her face and tried to pay attention to the class as did I. Sean called Nadina's name several more times before the teacher actually heard it and stopped his lecturing.

"Who's talking?" he barked, looking around the room.

No one answered and Sean had closed the door, so Mr. Clark had no information, "Keep it down, you little hooligans, and pay attention!"

With that, he went back to teaching us about stoichiometry. Not even a minute later, I heard Sean's voice, only this time he wasn't calling her name.

"Oohoohoohaahaahaahaah," he said, making gorilla noises to catch her attention; by this time, I had lost my patience.

"You know, some of us are actually here to get an education!" I exclaimed irritably, glaring at the door.

The entire class looked my way and Mr. Clark called for whoever was behind the door to come out. Sean made a face at me, probably a little upset that I had ruined his good time, and stuck his head in all the way, smiling charmingly at the teacher.

"Hey, sorry, but uh, I need to see Nadina real quick," he said, indicating to my giggling love interest.

Mr. Clark turned his glare to Nadina as she got out of her seat with a restrained smile and shuffled briskly over to the door. She swung it open and stuck her head out at her black friend.

"What?!" I heard her lash out in a playful tone.

"You have my phone!" he answered.

"I ain't got your damn phone!" she said, shaking her head.

"You got my phone!" Sean insisted.

"No I don't!"

"Give me my phone!" Sean cried, leaping forward and trying to stick his hand in her pockets.

I was just about ready to leap out of my seat, but stopped when I heard Nadina laugh happily. She wiggled away from his wandering hands and reached into her pockets to pull out a red and black Rave phone.

"Here! Here! Take it!" she cried in a fit of laughter, handing the cellular device back to the black man.

She and her friend exchanged a few words together before Sean finally left and Nadina turned back to the class.

"Sorry about that," she apologized in a soft voice before composing herself and heading back to her seat, all under Mr. Clark's heated glare.

She sat down and smiled at Leanna who in turn rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend. I tried to concentrate back on my lessons, but the smile on Nadina's face when she saw Sean kept flashing in my mind's eye. Why wouldn't she smile like that for me? I bet I could take better care of her than Sean could, so why won't she give me the chance? Maybe if I told her that Namine and I would were no longer together, she would finally accept me as possible boyfriend material. After all, that is why I broke up with Namine in the first place because that's what Nadina wanted me to do first. For the rest of the period, my mind was purely on Nadina and the how wonderful our lives would be once we were together. I even went so far as to think that we would get married once we were through with college and grow old together; you know, like those cheesy romance movies.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!

I jumped at the sound of the bell ringing, whipping my head around as the other students packed their things and began to file out of the classroom. I guess I was so lost in my daydream that I hadn't even noticed Chemistry was almost over. I heard chuckling and turned to my brother who was already standing outside the door.

"C'mon, Roxas, let's go! It's time for PE!" he exclaimed, a big smile on his face.

Sora was a major Physical Education Freak to begin with, but I doubt that's all he was happy about when it came to PE. Leanna having the same PE period might have something to do with it too. I packed my things and headed for the door, stopping to face Sora, Leanna, and Nadina out in the hall. The girls were looking at something on Leanna's phone, both breaking out into small giggles every now and then. I glanced at Sora to see him smiling softly at the burgundy-eyed girl. I'm definitely doing something for Leanna's birthday this year, I owe her so much!

"Okay, c'mon Giggle Bunnies, we have class now," Sora joked, wrapping his arm around Leanna's waist.

Said girl smiled as Sora held her, a noticeable blush creeping along her cheeks. I thought it was kind of cute and turned my gaze to Nadina, who was also watching the happy couple. She noticed my stare and perked up, a blush of her own making it's way across her cheeks. I chuckled and reached out to brush back a stray curl that had fallen into her eyes. She smiled and took my hand in hers, allowing our fingers to interlace as they had done so many times before. This seemed to be the only intimate gesture we could share without it seeming like we were a couple. If this made Nadina more comfortable with being around me and being close like this gesture allowed us to be, then I would deal with it until things got better. Just then, the bell for the start of 2nd Period rang and I soon realized that the halls were pretty much empty save for a few late students, including us.

"Uh oh, you guys are in trouble," Nadina voiced in a cute, childish way; she never seizes to make my heart skip a beat.

"So are you two," Sora answered.

"No, see, Ms. Keen likes us. We're her favorite students," Nadina reiterated, looking between Sora and I, "How much does Mr. A like you two?"

I looked at Sora, who looked at me, as panic seized us. Not a second later, all four of us were running down the hall to get to the PE lockers. Sora and I were practically having heart attacks while Nadina and Leanna were laughing their pretty little heads off behind us. She may be cute, but she's cruel too. What a woman.

**Nadina's POV**

"Sora and Roxas looked so embarrassed out there!" I exclaimed as I dressed out of my PE uniform to put my day clothes on.

Leanna, who was dressing beside me, let out a small laugh and turned to me, "I thought it was a little cruel for Coach A to put them on blast like that. I mean, seriously, he could have talked to them in private."

I clicked my tongue at her word, "Whatever, you're only saying that because he's your boyfriend."

She looked about ready to retort to my words before she shrugged, "Yeah, well, he's too cute to yell at! It hurts my heart."

Gasp! "You have a heart!? Oh Lordy!"

Leanna hit me with her shirt, "Screw you."

"No thanks, I'm a virgin. And I would like to stay that way until I'm at least 25," I retorted.

Leanna simply smirked and continued getting dressed. All was quiet as we dressed, the sounds of other girls screaming in laughter and slamming their lockers and gossiping the only noise we heard. My Latina friend finally broke the silence between us.

"Roxas is jealous."

I nearly tripped over my pants, "What?! What do you mean he's jealous?"

"He's jealous of Sean," she responded.

"What? Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"Because Sean gets to be all over you and he can't. I'm telling you, Chica, homeboy likes you."

I clicked my tongue, "Please, don't give me that. He's got Namine; why would he like me when he's got perfection in it's purest form?"

Leanna took a deep breath and turned to me, "Nadi, will you open your eyes?"

I blinked at this statement; "I hardly think that Roxas and Namine are together anymore, I mean, the girl has been gone for 3 days and he didn't even seem to care. Last Saturday, he as happy as a baby at Chuck E. Cheese to NOT go on a date with her and exchange it for a date with you. The boy don't even want to think about her! Nadi, Roxas is crazy in love with you!"

I stared at her, wanting more than anything to believe what she was saying, but by this time in my life, there was no use in hoping for anything good. I simply turned away from her and pulled my shirt on, staring inside my locker. I heard Leanna sigh before she turned away as well to look at her reflection in her compact mirror, putting on her eyeliner.

"You gonna hang out with Sora and I at his table today, right?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it would feel kind of weird being around all you happy couples. Hehehehe!"

Leanna smiled, "It'll be cool, it's not like I'll ignore you or anything. Come on, spend some time with us, yeah?"

I looked at my friend, saw the pleading look in her eyes and sighed, rolling my own eyes playfully, "Alright, alright, I'll come!"

Leanna bounced on her toes and clapped her hands excitedly, "Muy bueno! I promise things will be better today!"

I closed my locker and turned to leave the PE lockers with Leanna, "Yeah, for your sake, it better be."

We both laughed at the empty threat, leaving the locker rooms to head off to class. However, I couldn't but get this feeling that things were not going to run that smoothly at lunch today. But you know, it's just a feeling.

**Lunch Time: Nobody's POV**

The cafeteria was packed again, as it is all the time, as students and friends piled in at their usual tables, Nadina and Leanna being two of those in a category. The two best friends were being escorted to what is known to many as the Popular Table by the Hikari Twins, Roxas and Sora. Leanna was hanging on to Sora's arm, the teen lovers laughing and smiling at only each other while Nadina and Roxas hung back slightly, exchanging a few words to each other in their nervousness.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted the table full of his friends who all greeted him back in the same fashion.

"Hi, Sora, I see you brought Leanna today!" Kairi exclaimed, smiling warmly at the pretty brunette girl.

Leanna smiled back at Kairi and then at everyone else, "Yup, we just can't stay away from each other!"

"Hi Nadina! It's good to see you again!" Olette called, waving at the quieter black girl who was hanging back from the group.

Nadina shook her head, as if she were waking up from some sort of trance, and smiled at the green-eyed girl, "Hey, what's up? It's cool seeing you guys again!"

With that, the four newcomers took their seats at the table, Leanna and Sora sitting together on one side and Nadina and Roxas on the other. Said black girl kept her distance from the blond, wanting more than anything to cuddle close to him like Leanna was doing to Sora yet knowing that it would be wrong and selfish if she did.

"Hey, Roxas, have you heard from Namine? I'm starting to get worried," Kairi voiced, averting her dark blue gaze to the blond after she searched the room for his supposed girlfriend.

Roxas felt irritation fill his body and he had to fight to not lash out his answer, "No Kairi, I haven't heard from her."

Nadina noted the way his voice felt strained when he answered, almost as if he were trying not to sound angry when talking. Her mind flashed back to what Leanna had said about Roxas and Namine no longer being together. Could Leanna had been right?

"Maybe…you should check on her," Nadina voiced softly so only Roxas could hear her over the voices of his friends.

His eyes grew hard and cold, "I'm sure she's fine."

His right hand, which had been resting on the back of Nadina's chair, gripped the bar of the metal chair fiercely, making the metal creak in protest. Nadina whipped her head to look at his hand, her hair brushing his arm gently. That's when Roxas's eyes began to soften as his skin burned. He took some of her hair in his palm and let the black curls fall through his fingers.

"How do you get your hair this curly?" he whispered to her, leaning a bit closer.

Nadina stared up at him, her face feeling like it had just caught on fire, "Water."

Roxas smiled gently, twirling a black curl around his finger, "Hmm…it's so beautiful."

Nadina's eye's widened as she smiled gratefully and in embarrassment, "Thanks."

"Whatch'ya doin' girl!?"

The ebony skinned girl practically leaped out of her seat and whirled around to come face-to-face with Sean and his big grin. She let out a laugh as she bounced up and gave him a hug.

"Don't scare me like that, you jerk! I almost stabbed you!" she exclaimed playfully, shoving him.

"Please, you wouldn't stab this! I'm too beautiful!" Sean replied in fake arrogance, running his hand over his nicely shaved head.

Nadina stared at him, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Anyway, you remember everyone here right? From the game last Friday?"

"Oh yeah, yeah! How ya'll doing?" Sean said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Sean!" Kairi greeted with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, he always seems to show up when he's not wanted," Roxas muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"…I'm sorry?" Sean asked, surprised. Nadina looked at Roxas as well, confused by his words.

"Oh nothing, you just don't seem to know when to leave us alone," Roxas answered coldly, glaring at the man.

"Hey, did I do something to make you mad?" Sean asked, getting a little defensive.

"Yeah, actually, you did. You keep coming around when all we want is for you to stay away," Roxas replied, standing up.

"Okay, just calm down you two," Nadina said, getting between them as Sean advanced.

"Yo, what the hell is your problem man? I ain't done nothing to you!" Sean exclaimed.

"Why don't you just take a hint and beat it!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm about to take another hint and beat YOU!" Sean threatened, looking about ready to punch the angry blond.

"I would like to see you try," Roxas retorted, flashing a mocking smile.

"HEY!!!"

Both boys stopped at the shout, looking down at a very angry Nadina. Roxas blinked, knowing full well that he was the cause of her anger. Shame filled his body as Sora's words from before flooded his mind.

'_If I were you, I would control my temper around Sean…Unless you really want to make Nadina hate you, I suggest you try and play nice with the guy.'_

Roxas had screwed himself over. With that, he turned and stormed out of the cafeteria, his brother shaking his head sadly at the way Roxas had reacted to Sean after he warned him about the close relationship he had to Nadina.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. Sean, you're fine, no one doesn't want you here, you're cool," Nadina comforted before running after Roxas, intending to set him straight. Crush or not, no one ever treated her friends like that.

She ran through the cafeteria doors, spotting a head of blond hair moving down the hall. She glared at the head and clenched her fist as she ran towards it.

"Roxas!!" she called, catching the blonde's attention.

He stopped and turned towards the pretty black girl, bracing himself for whatever physical damage she was about to do to him.

"What the hell was that?! Huh!? What the hell was all that about?!" she yelled, throwing her bag on the floor.

Seeing the rage in her eyes, and knowing that it was all directed at him, hurt Roxas deeply and made him feel ashamed of himself, so he opted for being silent. This only made Nadina angrier.

"Answer me damn it!" she yelled, pushing him, "What the hell is your problem?! Why are you disrespecting my friend when all he wants is be cool with you!?"

"I…I'm sorry, Nadina! I-I-I really am!" Roxas stammered, trying to fix what he had broken, "I…I couldn't control myself! It just sort of happened!"

"Things like that don't just sort of happen! You knew exactly what you were doing!" Nadina shouted back, her black curls trembling from her anger.

Roxas lowered his head, cursing himself for his own stupidity. He didn't mean for any of this to happen, he didn't mean to snap at Sean the way he did. And he certainly didn't mean for Nadina to hate his guts. It was all over, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Nadina was closer than before, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I don't know what you're problem is…but I do know that you will never talk to Sean like that again. You can talk to me like that, you can disrespect me all you want, I don't care. But that is my brother and you will not disrespect him," she hissed angrily, her eyes cold and distant.

Roxas felt himself shaking from the remorse he felt; he never wanted to see the hate in her eyes directed towards him. With a final glare, Nadina turned on her heel and began to stalk away. Before he knew it, Roxas blurted:

"I was jealous!"

Nadina stopped in her tracks, surprise overcoming her as Roxas continued.

"I know it's no excuse, Nadina, but I was just…jealous," he finished quietly, willing for her to turn around and face him again.

Nadina did turn and looked at him with softer yet confused eyes, "What?"

"I know, Nadina, it was stupid and childish and immature," Roxas voiced, moving towards her, "But that's how I felt. That's how I felt…about Sean."

He was now standing in front of his stunned princess, brushing some of her curls back behind her ear, "I didn't mean to disrespect him, I really didn't. And I am so sorry that I did."

Nadina felt way beyond confused, "You were…jealous of Sean? Ha, why?!"

Roxas stared into her pretty golden eyes before he reached his hand out again and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers, making the darker girl blush uncontrollably.

"Because he could be close to you like this and I couldn't," Roxas answered in a soft tone.

Nadina's knees gave out and she found herself braced against the lockers for support. Her heart was racing and she felt almost about ready to faint.

"What?" she whispered.

"He could hold you and talk to you without having to worry if his girlfriend would see them," Roxas started in a ramble.

"What are…?"

"You always look so happy to see him, so ecstatic."

"Wait, I-."

"I thought I had lost my chance…I thought he had already claimed you as his girlfriend."

Nadina remained silent as Roxas took her face in his warm hands, the blond leaning closer so their breaths mixed together.

"I just want…to have you all to myself," he whispered before he closed the gap between them.

It was almost like Saturday night all over again, only this time they were in the school hallway and the kiss was hotter. Roxas molded his lips against Nadina's nibbling on the flesh of her bottom lip. His tongue moved to part her lips, slipping into the hot caverns of her mouth and savoring the taste of the strawberries she had been eating just minutes before. Nadina, in contrast of her earlier experience, wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him closer to him, her body fitting against his like a glove. Roxas felt like he was in heaven, holding and kissing the girl he loved for so long seemed like such a cruel dream for someone who was already dead.

The blond finally pulled away from her, his lips moving to brush her cheek. He sighed contently, staring at her with love and tenderness in his eyes. Nadina looked up at her much taller crush, her cheeks red and a soft smile on her face. It made Roxas think of the picture that was hanging in his locker.

Something clicked in Nadina's head as her brows furrowed in worry and slight panic, "Roxas…Namine…"

Said man put a finger to her pleasure-swollen pink lips to silence her, "Namine and I are history."

Nadina took a moment to let this sink in, "You…you broke up with her? But why?!"

"You told me that if I wanted you, I couldn't have Namine as my girlfriend too. I broke up with her, because all I truly want is you," Roxas answered smiling.

And for once, Nadina didn't feel bad about Namine not getting Roxas, she felt happy that he was now hers and vice versa. Roxas noted the smile along Nadina's lips and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before leaning his own forehead against hers.

"I love you Nadina," he said tenderly.

"I know you do," she said, interlacing her fingers with his and allowing for him to kiss her again.

* * *

**The End**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **So what did you guys think!? I sort of enjoyed of this chapter! Halfway through, though I was actually going to delete it and start up a new idea involving Namine, but then I thought about it and worked out a way to get it in the next chapter! Oh, its going to be so good! Please review and I'll love you even more! See you in the next chapter! Toodles!


	9. Chapter 9: Some Secrets Revealed

**Jamaican Sunshower**: OMG! First revised chapter! Yay! I am so, so, so, SO sorry that this had taken so long to get up, but I FINALLY did! I'm so excited! I'm not sure if you guys will find the changes, but I hope you like the changes. So, here is my revised chapter of Some Secrets Revealed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix so don't sue me!

* * *

**Only For You**

**Chapter 9: Some Secrets Revealed (Revised)Nadina's POV**

I sighed as I lay back on my queen mattress, which I bought myself with the money I earned doing odd jobs thank you! And smiled contently to myself. My mind seemed to be in a haze and I couldn't bring myself to break away from it, it was just so amazing. It was Thursday evening, the first official day of mine and Roxas's relationship as a couple, and I couldn't be any happier! Sora and Leanna were the very first ones to find out, of course, and I told Sean after school why Roxas had acted the way he did. Like the awesome brother I know he is, he totally understood.

"I told you that you had just as much of a chance as his lady did! And now look at you two, a happy couple before the day even ends!" he had said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself at the memory, rolling onto my stomach to look at the small dolphin that Roxas had bought for me the night before. He wanted me to have something to represent his love for me, a memento of sorts between lovers. I smiled like a silly schoolgirl; it was so sweet of him. Then I started thinking over the day's events; Roxas I spent every moment together, meeting at school, walking to class, just basically being with one another. Leanna and Sora made fun of us, making kissing noises when we approached and Leanna constantly indicating at how hot Roxas made me.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. I don't want to be an aunt at 16, thank you," she teased, earning a playful slap to the arm.

Roxas hardly spent a minute away from me, from the time I stepped foot on school grounds to the time we parted at the corner of Parker Street. He constantly had his arm around my waist, refusing to go much of anywhere without me. Before we got together, before I even thought it possible that we could be a couple, I used to think that spending every moment with your boyfriend/girlfriend would get real annoying real fast. But now that I'm actually in that sort of relationship, I couldn't care less. I'm sure there would be days when we needed to spend time away from each other, but for the most part, it's pretty cool having someone love you like that and not wanting to stop holding you.

Then, my thoughts drifted to when we told the rest of his friends the news of our love and all their weird reactions. Note I said HIS friends; my friends were totally cool with it! They were so cool with it that the girls immediately began planning a wedding and a baby shower. By the way, which do you think I would have a better chance of having, a boy or a girl? I guess it all depends on Roxas's sperm count…WRONG! SO WRONG! I'M ONLY 16! LORD HELP ME! Anyway, before I went digressing all over the place, I was thinking about the way Riku, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, and Pence had reacted to our relationship, the smile on my face fading. Riku, Hayner, and Pence were all pretty much cool with it, a little awkward, yeah, but cool. Even Olette and Kairi were pretty chill about it, even though I could see a hint of betrayal in their eyes since I pretty much stole their best friend's boyfriend. But there is one thing that had me worried, something that Kairi said and it shook me up a little bit.

**Flashback: That Afternoon- No One's POV**

Nadina was at her locker, putting away her books from fourth period, when she felt a strong, warm arm wrap around her waist. She gasped sharply when soft lips brushed against the back of her neck, a low chuckle rumbling from those same lips. She turned from her locker only to have a soft mouth pressed over her own, the scent of the salty ocean water flowing into her nostrils. She was released as a content sigh escaped her lips and she looked up into a pair of beautiful ocean blue orbs.

"Hey," Roxas breathed, giving her a warm hug.

"Hey," Nadina answered back, too lost in bliss to think of anything better to say.

Roxas chuckled again, moving to lean against the locker next to hers as she turned to get the other necessities out, "I missed you."

Nadina clicked her tongue and gave him a teasing look, "Roxas, we've only been apart from each other for two hours."

"Two hours feels like two weeks to me. How do I know that some other no good, dirty excuse of a man is trying to steal you away from me already?" Roxas responded, smirking at his new girlfriend.

Nadina let out a tiny laugh and rolled her eyes, "That is so teen movie cheesy!"

"Hey, it made you happy didn't it?" Roxas asked, moving to give her a kiss on her lips again.

"Mmmhmm," Nadina answered, smiling like a fool.

"Then that's all that matters," Roxas cooed in a soft, loving tone.

Nadina felt a blush reach her cheeks at the look the beautiful boy was giving her; it was so warm and tender, truly one of a man in love. Roxas felt like he was on top of the world, invincible even. All his dreaming, all his wishing, all his praying had finally paid off. Nadina was his and his alone, a woman for him to love and cherish for as long as he lived. He didn't think she truly knew how much he adored her, how much it hurt him that she wasn't around for him to hold. Of course he wasn't going to be possessive with her or smother her, he was still going to give her the space and freedom she knew so well for she was just as untamable as she was tamable. She was like the flame of a fire; she could be kept under control but too much wood would send her into a frenzy. Okay, poor analogy, but hey, you get it.

Nadina closed the metal door to her locker and turned to her blond boyfriend; "Do any of your friends know about us yet?"

Roxas shook his head and peered at her, "Not yet. Do any of yours know?"

Nadina gave a small smile and nodded, "All of them know already. Sean just spread the word the minute I told him. I feel like my girls are going to be jumping for joy the minute they see me. This is my first relationship after all."

"Then I guess I should consider myself lucky that I get to be your very first," Roxas answered, pulling her close so she was leaning against him, her arms around his neck.

Nadina gave a bigger smile and submitted herself to his actions as Roxas gave her soft kisses on her mouth, her nose, her eyelids, and her forehead. Before things could get any hotter, the two lovebirds were interrupted.

"Aw! Look at my chica! She's so happy!"

Nadina broke away from the kiss only to come face to face with Sora and Leanna, both teens smirking at the new couple teasingly. Leanna bounded forward and tore Nadina from Roxas's hold, much to the blonde's dismay, and gave him sweet smile.

"Hey, Roxas, do you mind if I take Nadi away for a few minutes? I have to show her something," Leanna asked.

"But I just got her back after two very long, treacherous hours without her," Roxas complained, a pout appearing on his pink lips.

Nadina and Leanna giggled at his childish behavior as Sora moved to interrupt, "Aw, come on, bro, it's just for a few minutes! You'll get Nadina for a whole lunchtime! Besides, I want to talk to you, too!"

Before Roxas could even respond, Leanna was dragging Nadina a little ways away from the two boys and Sora had his arm around Roxas's neck to keep him in place. Leanna giggled as she huddled close to her ebony friend, taking off her backpack.

"Okay, check it out," Leanna started, reaching into her bag, "I was cleaning my room yesterday-."

"Finally? After three months!" Nadina interjected, smiling playfully.

"Two months, okay? After two months, anyway," Leanna answered, narrowing her eyes before her eyes lightened up, "I was cleaning my room and look what I found!"

She then pulled out a small black, blue, and purple book and handed it to Nadina. Said girl looked at it curiously before realization dawned on her and she let out a pleasant gasp.

"This is our To Do Journal! From when we were little girls!" she exclaimed, flipping through some of the pages, "I remember this! We made a list of things to do so we lived life to the fullest together, like sisters!"

"Yeah, but check out this entry," Leanna said, taking the book back and flipped through a couple of entries until she came to a page dated a few years back, "It's from when we were 10 years old."

Nadina took the book in her hands and read the entry aloud, "So as to remain a part of each other's lives fully, physically, emotionally, spiritually, and…legally?…Okay… when we come of proper dating age, we will be sure to fall in love with…a pair of twins?"

Leanna giggled and clapped her hands excitedly at the astonished look on Nadina's face, "Isn't that crazy? Even when we were little girls we knew we would date a pair of twins!"

"Psychic Sistah's over here!" Nadina laughed, high-fiving her best Latina friend.

A little farther down the hall, Roxas felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Nadina's laugh, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He had been holding back his feelings for her for so long that now, every little action she made would send him into of fit of idiocy in love. He was only brought back from his fantasyland when Sora shoved his arm.

"Hey, I know you're all in love with Nadina and everything, but stop daydreaming and listen to me!" Sora exclaimed.

"But life is so much more entertaining when I dream about Nadina," Roxas retorted, going back to staring off into space as a goofy grin crossed his features.

Sora shook his head before he got real serious, "Okay, seriously, listen to me okay? Just for a sec."

Roxas snapped himself out of his reverie at the sound of urgency in his brother's voice; Sora was hardly ever serious about anything, so when that particular tone of voice came out, he knew the brunette was serious.

"What's up?" the blond twin asked his brunette look alike.

"Look, I'm glad you and Nadina are together and everything, I really am, but…what about Namine?" Sora asked.

Roxas scowled at the name, "What about her? Look, Namine and I are through. End of story."

"That's all fine and dandy, but…if she's as crazy as you say she is, do you think she'll try and do something?" Sora asked, worry evident in his voice.

Roxas stayed silent for a moment; he didn't even really stop to think about that. He always did think Namine was a little crazy ever since she said what she did about Selphie, but he didn't know how crazy she really was, even still. He took a glance in Nadina's direction, feeling his heart swell with sweet love. He would allow nothing to harm the girl he truly loves.

"She wouldn't dare," Roxas said, finally, "Namine's not that crazy."

"I don't know Rox, she'll have Kairi on her side, I'm sure, if she wants revenge. Remember, those two are just as much sisters as Nadina and Leanna are," Sora voiced.

Roxas nodded his head in understanding, but he didn't think too much of it. He would never allow for harm to come to Nadina, but then again, how many times had she shown up to school with mysterious injuries? How true can Roxas's proclamation be? Is he really ready to defend Nadina against anything and everything?

"Hey guys! We should probably start heading over to the cafeteria now! I know how much of a bottomless pit Sora's stomach is and I don't want it talking to me more than Sora is!" Leanna exclaimed as she and Nadina popped back up next to the two boys.

Nadina laughed and twirled herself straight into Roxas's arms, allowing her body to go limp against his body. Roxas immediately smiled down at the black girl, leaning over to kiss her forehead; all doubts about his strength while facing the dark future vanished. He would protect Nadina, no matter what. Said girl stood straight again and allowed Roxas to interlace their fingers as they moved down the hallway to the lunchroom.

"You know, I'm a little nervous about what your friends are going to think. About us, I mean," Nadina said, lowering her head slightly in a mixture of slight shame and nervousness.

Roxas brought her hand that was laced with his up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss of reassurance, "You don't need to be. My friends will support us in our decision."

"And if they don't?" Nadina snapped in a soft, serious voice, her golden eyes staring at him intensely.

Roxas paused in his answer, looking at her quizzically. Nadina caught the confused look and let out a light laugh with little humor behind it as her eyes softened, "I'm just saying. There's a possibility that they won't be as accepting as you think they will be."

Roxas laughed as well to lighten her mood, tapping her nose playfully, "You're too pessimistic about this. I don't really know where's it's coming from!"

"…You can't expect me to think like you cuz my life's not like yours," was the reply the blonde received.

That's when Roxas stopped Nadina all together and allowed for Sora and Leanna to continue on to the cafeteria without them. He took his golden eyed girlfriend by the shoulders and looked into her eyes with all seriousness.

"Nadina…are you regretting becoming my girlfriend?" he asked, trying to keep his cool while a raging storm of frantic panic thundered through him.

"No, Roxas! That's not what I'm saying!" Nadina responded, "In order to understand where I'm coming from, you have to try and see things from my point of view. I know you believe with all you heart that your friends are extremely good people and I love that about you, but when you live my life…nothing is as good as it seems anymore."

Disappointment flashed in the blonde's blue eyes, a quick look that Nadina didn't miss. She felt extremely bad for even questioning her boyfriend now and quickly took to remedying the problem. She leaned up and kissed Roxas fully on the lips, her body melting against his in an instant as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you believe that your friends will accept us all the same, then I believe too," she whispered against his lips, feeling him smile.

With that, the two laced their fingers again and headed into the cafeteria. Roxas honestly thought that his friends would have no objections to his new relationship with Nadina and in a way, he was right, but Nadina herself could see things in a different light and she knew how people would react in certain situations. They entered the cafeteria and headed over to Roxas's table where Sora and Leanna were already seated. Before they could reach said table, a loud female voice rang out to them.

"Loooook! Nadi got a booooyfriiiieeeeennnnddd!" Kisha called out, eradicating a procession of cheers and hollers from the other girls at the table.

Nadina blushed immensely as her friends laughed, hearing Roxas chuckle warmly at the reaction before pulling her along to his table. When they got there, they greeted with the usual hellos from the group, then, things got awkward.

"Hey, Roxas! Nadina! How are you…" Kairi started out enthusiastically before she trailed off when she caught sight of Roxas and Nadina holding hands.

"…What's going on here Roxas?" Pence asked quietly, the same question that was on everyone's mind coming from him.

Roxas took a deep breath and looked to Sora for a little support. His brunette brother smiled encouragingly and Roxas found the strength to answer the question; in a humorous way of course.

"Well, hahaha, you'd think people would know a couple when they see one," he said, laughing lightly.

The occupants of the table were deathly silent, looking from Roxas to Nadina and back again. The ebony skinned girl started to fidget nervously, finding solace when Leanna reached out and took hold of her hand. The silence was finally broken when Riku spoke up.

"Well…it's unexpected, but congratulations Roxas…I hope you find happiness in this new relationship, since you didn't seem happy in your last," the silver-headed boy said.

Roxas let out a quiet gasp, "You knew?"

Riku shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to tell. You didn't smile as much as you used to before you started going out with Namine."

Roxas stared at the older teen for a moment before a small smile broke out on his face, "…Thanks Riku."

The teen nodded his head and smiled.

"You know…now that I think about it…Riku is right. You didn't seem all that happy man. Well…I wish you the best of luck with your new girl!" Hayner voiced, giving the blond a thumbs up.

"I hope you'll be happy now Roxas," Pence replied aloud, smiling warmly.

Roxas looked at all his friends, a smile crossing his features. Just as he had thought, his friends had accepted him and Nadina all the same, just like he told her. Even Olette seemed fine with it, however she seemed a little shocked and hurt by the fact that Roxas had apparently dumped Namine for Nadina. The blond man squeezed his girlfriend's hand warmly, looking down at her with a confidant grin, but she wasn't looking back at him. Instead, she was looking straight ahead at Kairi who hadn't said anything the entire time. She more or less looked worried, frightened even, at the news as she fidgeted with her food and looked at Nadina sadly.

Kairi? Is something wrong babe?" Riku inquired, putting his hand on her shoulder as he looked at her in concern, "Come on, Kairi, say something."

Everyone waited for the pretty redhead to speak, the young woman remaining silent for another few moments as she stared at her food. She finally looked up and made eye contact with Nadina, holding her gaze as the ebony girl looked back, curious and cautious at what she had to say.

"I'm…I'm sad, a little bit and also shocked at this new relationship, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you guys," she started in a quiet voice, playing with her fingernails, "Really, I am happy for you two. Even I noticed how much of a downer Namine could be sometimes despite how she tried to remain happy all the time, but… I'm worried."

"Worried about what, Kairi?" Riku pressed; Nadina continued staring at the redhead, waiting for her to finish; if anyone knew Namine best it would have to be Kairi and whatever advice she had to give to the ebony girl, Nadina would take it.

"I'm…I'm worried that Namine will try to do something," she finally answered, looking to the sight as a small shiver ran up her spine, "I'm not sure if anyone knew this, but Namine is a little unstable, not much to be noticed, but it's there. Roxas was more or less the one to keep her from becoming anymore unstable. But, now that he's with Nadina, Namine may just fall off the deep end; just be careful Nadina because she'll blame you more than she'll blame Roxas."

The table remained silent after her words, everyone looking between Nadina to Kairi and back again. Nadina averted her eyes to the table top; deep in thought after the information she was given. It was helpful and she was happy that Kairi was willing to share that with her instead of spite her for being the one to replace Namine at Roxas' side. The blond male drew her closer to his side, kissing the top of her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, love. I'll protect you…no matter what," he whispered to her.

Nadina didn't respond, but she did smile and nod her head. She knew that his words were sincere; she knew he wasn't lying, and she knew that she could depend on him. However, that didn't stop the dread that settled in her gut, she couldn't help but feel that the power Namine had wasn't being given enough credit. She felt that this was going to get real big, real fast…and she was worried.

**End Flashback**

Kairi's words rang repeatedly in my head, embedding deep in my brain and continuing to worry me as the days went by. I didn't know Namine very well, but I do know that it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for and Namine is definitely a quiet one. I reached out and ran my fingers down the nose of the stuffed dolphin, a small smile crossing my features. I couldn't help but feel giddy when thinking about Roxas; it was the result of a girl in love. I gasped slightly when I felt a vibration against my arm; my iPhone was ringing. I checked the caller ID and smiled widely when I saw who it was; Roxas.

"Hello?" I answered sweetly.

"_**Hey, how's my favorite girl?"**_ his warm, deep voice answered on the other side.

I giggled and rolled my eyes while hugging the dolphin close, "Your favorite girl is doing just fine. How's my favorite guy?"

"_**I would be doing better if I had my favorite girl here with me,"**_ he answered.

I laughed at how silly we were acting, hearing Roxas do the same on the other end.

"Anyway, how was practice?" I asked once I had calmed down.

"_**It was fine. Perfect as always."**_

"I expect nothing less from the best player on the team."

"_**Naturally. Hehehe,"**_ Roxas chuckled, sending my heart a flutter; honestly, this is just weird. I've shot and killed people, terrorized them, and sold thousands of dollars worth of drugs without so much as batting an eye! I get a call from a boy and I melt! Something's up with his picture!

"Hey, you're next big game is next Friday, huh?" I asked, a slight feeling of regret starting to rise in my chest as I prepared myself for my next choice of words.

"_**Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the game was pushed back to Saturday,"**_ Roxas answered, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Great, now I won't feel guilty about cancelling on you, hehehe," I giggled.

"_**Wow, you were going to cancel on me? Thanks, that's so sweet of you."**_

"Now you know I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have a legit reason," I replied with a playful roll of my eyes, "It's just that Sean's starting in next week's game and I told him that I would be there this time to watch him since I wasn't there last time and I won't be there this time either."

"_**Oh, that's cool! Would you like some company? I'm sure Leanna's going too, so Sora and I can accompany our two lovely girlfriends to the game,"**_ Roxas voiced.

I smiled at how sweet he was being, "Company would be nice, but don't feel that you have to go just because you're my boyfriend."

"_**I want to go, besides I've never been to a basketball game before, it should be fun,**_" he said.

"…You've never been to a basketball game?" I asked him after a moment's thought, trying to wrap my mind around that concept.

"_**Hahaha! Nope, never!"**_ Roxas answered just as jubilantly as his previous statement.

"…What the fuck! Okay, you know what? You don't even have a choice now! You are going to this basketball game with me next week! You can't get out of it, no matter what you say! Not even if you're grandmother's dying, she'll just have to hold out until after the game!" I exclaimed, getting overly excited like I tend to do when I hear of blasphemy. Hehehe.

"_**If my grandmother were dying? So you would expect an 88 year old woman to just hold off dying until I got back from a basketball game**_?" Roxas reiterated, though I could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"If she loves you, she'll hold onto that last life line until the game is over."

Roxas chuckled then, warm sound in my ears that soothed my excited ramble, _**"Alright, love. I'll tell my grandmother to hold off on dying until next Saturday then, hehehe."**_

"So…I guess it's a date then?" I asked, biting my lip out of habit while a smile spread to my face.

"_**My words exactly! Hahaha!"**_

I laughed happily along with him, feeling love swell in my heart. This is the happiest I've been in my entire life and to think that one person could be the cause of it. I hope Roxas and I could stay like this forever.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Of course hoping is just a stupid thing for me to do at this point in life! I whipped around as someone pounded on my door, narrowing my eyes into a glare when I realized it was my mother, Linda.

"You worthless piece of shit! Get out here right now!" she screamed, continuing to bang on my door.

"_**Nadina, what's that noise I hear?"**_ Roxas asked curiously.

"Um, nothing, don't worry about it," I answered quickly, wincing when the pounding got louder.

"You bitch, I know you hear me! I said get out here now!" Linda shouted, going crazy on the door.

"_**Nadina what's going on?"**_ Roxas asked worriedly; he must have heard Linda's voice too.

"Nothing. I'll call you back later okay? It's nothing, I promise…bye Roxas, I love you," I said, jumping when my door gave way and Linda in all her disgusting glory stormed into my room.

She was wearing a smelly old bathrobe and her hair was in disarray, had been for who knows how many years. Her golden eyes, the only thing that made me her daughter really, flashed dangerously as she held a bat in her hand.

"You little slut! What did I tell you!" she screamed, swinging the bat at my head.

I ducked and grabbed a book, chucking it right at her face and hitting home, "Get the hell out of my room you evil bitch!"

I just barely remembered that I hadn't hung up my phone yet and Roxas was probably hearing everything going on right now. I quickly pressed the end button and ducked just in time to miss the bat aimed for my head again before I reeled back and kicked Linda right in the stomach. This was going to be a long night.

**Roxas's POV**

I stared at my phone for a long moment, my heart aching painfully. I heard so much commotion on the other end and none of it sounded pleasant. It must have been Nadina's mother because that's the only other person I remember her telling me lived with her in her apartment. I placed my phone on my nightstand and leaned back against the headboard of my bed. There was so much anger in both Nadina's voice and her mother's that I could imagine that the fight only escalated to something more violent than just simple yelling. Suddenly the image of the bruise on Nadina's right arm from yesterday flashed in my mind and I felt myself tense up. If her mother had no problem with hurting my sweet princess early in the morning, then who knows what she would do with hours of nighttime to spare. I sighed and hugged myself, wanting to feel Nadina's body against mine once more.

I heard a knock on my door and turned my head to see Sora standing in the entranceway with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, thinking about Nadina again?" he asked slyly.

I smiled back but I knew it was a nervous one, "Yeah."

Sora caught onto my sad disposition and came to sit on my bed, "What's up? Why do you look so…worried?"

"…I was talking to Nadina on the phone…then I heard screaming," I answered.

Sora looked confused and a little worried himself, "What do you mean? Like, she was being hurt screaming or something different?"

I shook my head, "It sounded like angry screaming. I think it was her mother because I heard Nadina tell someone to get out of her room and then call them an evil bitch."

"Oh," Sora said before he stopped to look at my floor.

I watched my brother, catching the way he started to fidget slightly under my gaze. I narrowed my eyes and leaned towards him.

"Do you know something about what's going on?" I asked.

Sora looked up at me before he sighed, "Leanna told me something about it. Apparently, Nadina and her mom had never gotten along, not since her father left. Her mom blamed her for everything bad that happened in their lives, from the change in her body after giving birth to Nadina to their poverty. Nadina, in return for all the hate her mother put on her, began to hate her mother back. Ever since then, violence is the only way the two can show any form of feelings toward each other."

I stared at my brother although I didn't really see him. I knew there were parents out there who could care less about their kids and even held them accountable for every streak of bad luck that ran their way, but I didn't think I would be dating a child of such hatred as that. Sora and I have two wonderful, loving parents who would never think of laying their hands on us. It saddened me to know that the girl I love did not have the same privilege.

"I have to do something," I muttered, "I have to tell someone. Maybe mom and dad will let her stay here if I tell them what's going on!"

I got off my bed and made my towards the door before Sora blocked my way, "Hold on there, Roxas! You can't do that!"

"What do you mean I can't do that! Of course I'm going to do that!" I exclaimed, trying to get around him.

"Look, I promised Leanna I wouldn't tell you, but since you're my brother I thought you should know! Don't ruin Leanna's trust with me, please!" he begged.

"The girl I am in love with is in trouble and I intend to help her!" I retorted, shoving past him to find my parents.

"Leanna said not to meddle in their business or it would cost them their lives!" he shouted after me.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned back to him, "What?"

Sora sighed and rubbed his arm nervously, "She told me…that she and Nadina are in more trouble than we can imagine, that they're playing a game of literal life and death and if any outsiders intervened, the price would be too great. Leanna and Nadina are trying to protect us and the ones they love."

"But…but Nadina…" I said lamely.

"I know you want to protect her, how do you think I feel? Leanna is in the same position! But we can't do anything unless we want our girls to get hurt," Sora replied, coming to put his hand on my shoulder.

"…So what can I do now?" I asked.

"The only thing we can do is be there for them. Keep making Nadina laugh and smile and love her. Trust me, that alone will go a long way."

I looked at my brother, nodding my head in understanding. Sora was right; I couldn't do anything, not if I wanted Nadina to stay safe, well…as safe as she was going to be considering what Sora just told me. All I can do is stay with her; I'm just going to have to be the best boyfriend she's ever had.

**After School The Next Day: Nadina's POV**

Yeah I know we did a big old time skip, but hey, nothing interesting happened, trust me. Well, on the contrary, Roxas and I found some alone time and…let's just say those red marks on my neck are not going to go away anytime soon! Hehehe! Anyway, so it's after school and usually Leanna and I would hit it up at Billy-Jane's Burger Stop, but today we're going a little different. Today, we're going to go watch Sora and Roxas practice! Yes, I know it's not all that exciting, but you know, it doesn't hurt to show some support.

"Do you think they do shirts and skins like they do in basketball?" Leanna asked me, her eyes glazing over. No doubt thinking about Sora without his shirt.

I had to stop and think about the question for a minute, "I'm not sure, but I do hope so."

The image of Roxas without his shirt on, his lean, pale muscled body glistening with sweat, came into my mind. Woof, down girl!

I shook my head when I felt a little hot around my neck, "Okay, let's not think about that. My mind is going dark places and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if I see Roxas with these thoughts in my head."

"Girl, my mind has been in dark places and I don't WANT to be stopped when I see Sora with these thoughts in my head," Leanna replied, her cheeks turning red and her eyes getting a hungry look in them.

My own eyes widened at this reaction and I suddenly feared for Sora's health. My Latina friend has a lot of energy and though she's never had sex before, I'm sure she could go all night if given the opportunity to be left alone with Sora and I don't think the poor boy would be able to handle it.

"You know what? Ima let you do you, but don't do it in public," I said, patting her shoulder.

"Hehehe, yeah, sure," Leanna replied, obviously not hearing what I had just said. Oh boy.

We walked out the back doors of the school and headed over to the soccer field where the boy's varsity team was warming up. We snuck quietly onto the bleachers, easily slipping past Sora and Roxas since they had their backs to us and were focusing more on practice than two girls in the stands. We giggled to ourselves and leaned back to relax and enjoy the practice. Roxas was really good at being captain; he was firm with his team yet patient and kind at the same time. He seemed to allow room for goofing around but not that much. Sora was an awesome co-captain; he seemed to catch all the mistakes and areas of improvement the team needed and would set to work helping to iron out the wrinkles. They were such a good team as brothers and the other team members seemed to think so as well. I couldn't help but feel proud when one of the other players smiled brightly at Roxas after the blond talked to him and said 'Thanks Roxas! You're the best!' That was my boyfriend he was talking about and it made me happy. I peeked in Leanna's direction and saw her smiling proudly at Sora, her burgundy eyes lightening up brightly.

"They're amazing huh?" she asked after a few minutes, never taking her eyes off Sora.

"Definitely," I replied simply.

We continued watching the practice when the actions of one of the boys on the team caught my eye; "Hey, check it out," I voiced to Leanna, pointing at the boy.

He had looked our way for a brief moment before jogging over to where Roxas stood watching the team. He spoke with him for a minute and pointed our way, which perked my attention. Roxas looked in our direction and then, a smile brighter than the sun broke out on his face. He completely abandoned the practice and ran up the steps to the top of the bleachers where Leanna and I sat. Before I could even say "Hey", he leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine. A girl can really get used to that sort of attention from a guy, seriously! He released me from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I guess you like our surprise visit," I voiced out in a soft voice, giggling slightly.

"Love it," Roxas whispered, smiling as well, "What are you two doing here?"

He leaned away from me just far enough to look in my eyes as I answered, "We'd just thought that we would come and see you and Sora in action at practice. You know, for support."

Roxas smiled warmly, his eyes bright with happiness, "That's so sweet of you."

"Hehehe, I know," I answered, leaning up as he kissed my lips again.

A moment later, I heard running behind Roxas and cracked an eye open to see Sora whiz past me and swing Leanna in for a hug. My best friend shrieked in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sora soon set her back on her feet and brought her face up towards his where he proceeded to kiss her full on the lips.

"I will never get tired of that," Leanna sighed contently when Sora released her.

"I don't think neither of us will," I added to her statement as Roxas wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you girls think of practice so far?" Sora asked.

"Let's just say now we know why you two are captain and co-captain," I replied.

"Perfect teamwork, as always," Leanna added, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, "Man, it's been a while since I've been on the field."

"You used to play?" Sora asked, his eyes suddenly shinning with a new sense of admiration as he stared at her.

Leanna blushed a pretty pink color under his gaze, "Um…well, yeah, a little. I was on the team of our local community center near my house."

"That's amazing! You must know you're way around the field then!" Sora continued to praise her.

"She knows a lot more than just her way," I teased, remembering going to a few of her games when we were younger and seeing her totally kick ass with weird tricks.

"How about you, Nadina? Have you ever played soccer before?" Roxas asked me, his hot breath hitting my ear.

I resisted the urge to shudder and shook my head, "Nope, never stepped foot on the field and refuse to do so. I'm more of a basketball girl."

"She keeps knocking it before she even tries it," Leanna voiced, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's going to have to change," Roxas commented, a mischievous glint in his eye. I didn't like that glint, not one bit.

"Yes. Yes she will," Leanna added, looking at my slyly.

"I totally agree," Sora said as well, smiling in a way that made me fear for my life.

"What are you guys-," I started but was cut off when Roxas grabbed my wrist and ran down the bleacher stairs, Leanna and Sora close behind.

"Okay team, listen up! We have a slight change in plans for the end of practice!" Roxas called as his teammates gave him their full attention, "Today, we have two honorary members here, Nadina and Leanna! Now, Leanna has already had some experience in soccer before, but lovely Nadina over here has never even been on a soccer field! So today, we're going to be teachers and show her the ways of the soccer ball, Wolves style!"

The other members hollered and howled in agreement, smiling gaily at me as Roxas took up a soccer ball and ran into the middle of the field, dragging me behind him. I didn't have a good feeling about this. He stood me in front of him and another boy who was facing me with a big, encouraging smile on his face.

"Okay, Nadina, soccer is basically like basketball only you can't touch the ball with your hands," Roxas whispered, placing the ball in-between the boy and me.

"Yay," I replied sarcastically, feeling like I was about to meet a certain doom.

I looked around the field and saw that Leanna and Sora were on the opposite team, naturally. They were leaving me to Roxas so he could be the one to teach me the basics of soccer.

"I swear if I get a concussion because of this sport, I'm coming at you with a razor and salt," I hissed to my boyfriend who only chuckled.

"You'll be fine, I promise," he replied, kissing my cheek and stepping back.

"Start!" he called and the boy and I both went for the ball.

**No One's POV**

"I'll be fine, huh? What a liar," Nadina grumbled, leaning against the locker next to Roxas's and holding her arm while sporting a big, black and blue bruise.

Roxas looked to her apologetically, taking his bag out of his locker. Nadina had her back to him and was glowering at the ground. The blond young man reached forward and pulled her back against his front, holding her wrist on the hand that was attached to her bruised arm. He kissed the back of her neck repeatedly, an action that Nadina resisted stubbornly for a few moments before the pleasure became too much to ignore as he began to nibble on her flesh.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said, holding her close as a chuckle left his lips, "Did you at least have fun?"

Nadina didn't answer at first, but a smile made it's way across her face and she said, "Yeah, I guess I did. At least I know I can keep up with you guys."

"You sure can. I'm so proud of you for giving the sport a chance," Roxas praised, turning her around so she was facing him.

"Well, all I can say is that I have a new found respect for it and everyone who plays it. All that running was so killer," Nadina responded, leaning against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist where her hands rested on his shoulder blades.

"Which makes me even prouder that you stuck it out," Roxas cooed, leaning down to kiss her deeply, "I love you, Nadina."

"I love you, too," she replied dreamily, submitting herself to the kiss.

Roxas chuckled at the dazed expression on the pretty ebony girl's face, pecking her nose before he turned to shut his locker. As soon as he did, he caught sight of his brother and Leanna coming down the hallway, Sora's arm around the Latina girl's waist as Leanna leaned against the brunette male.

"Mi amiga, estoy tan feliz de que usted estuvo de acuerdo para jugar al fútbol con nosotros! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!(1)" the girl with the burgundy eyes babbled in Spanish, moving away from Sora's embrace to take Nadina by the shoulders and kiss each cheek.

"The only thing I got from that sentence is something about 'my friend' and 'happy' and 'soccer' and 'very good'," Nadina stated with narrowed eyes as she shook her head and hand around.

Leanna simply giggled at the golden-eyed girl's words; in the meantime, Roxas leaned down to whisper in Nadina's ear.

"You understand that much? I only understood 'my friend'!"

"When you spend as much time with her as I do, you start to learn things, trust me!" Nadina whispered back, giggling in the process.

Leanna suddenly whirled around to her best friend, smacking her on her bruised arm and saying, "Hey! No talking about me behind my back!"

"Ahhh! Anna! That freaking hurt!" Nadina exclaimed, clutching her arm gingerly as the throbbing pain rippled through her.

"Toughen up! You live in the-text message!" the pretty brunette girl cut herself off as her phone vibrated, indicating that she indeed did have a text message coming in from someone.

The other three resumed their own musings, Sora chuckling to himself at how easily his girlfriend could be distracted and Roxas seeing to Nadina's bruise, holding her arm gently in his grasp and kissing the area around the bruise tenderly to get her mind off the pain. Everyone only brought their attention together once again when Leanna lowered her hand holding her phone and stared into nothing for awhile, her eyes blank and her face devoid of emotion. Sora became worried at the expression, but Nadina knew that look, her heart feeling heavy at the news she was about to receive.

"Leanna? Babe, what's wrong? Why do you look like that?" Sora asked her, moving to take the phone from his girlfriend so he could read the message too.

The Latina quickly snatched the phone away from her boyfriend's grasp, smiling up at him sadly as she shook her head, large, brown curls moving with her.

"Sorry, Sora, but this isn't something for you to read," she said before she turned her eyes to Nadina, "We have to go chica."

"What's wrong? Let me see the phone," Nadina asked, taking the phone that Leanna offered her and reading the message.

After several moments of silence, she shook her curls out of her face and sighed deeply. It was JJ; _"Found Lewy in his apartment, but he won't talk. We should head over there right now; I'm waiting outside the school gates."_

Roxas had a gut feeling that whatever the message was, it had to do with the dangerous thing Sora was talking about. His heart clenched at the idea of Nadina being hurt again and he was about to voice his concern when he felt a nudge on his arm. He turned to the side to see Sora looking at him sadly, his twin shaking his head as a way to tell him not to say anything at all. Roxas wanted desperately to decline his advice, but he knew he should listen, for Nadina's sake.

Nadina finally turned around to face the twins, a smile on her face though it didn't reach her eyes; "Sorry guys, but it looks like we do have to go. Something's…come up," she told them apologetically, handing Leanna back her phone.

"Well…okay. Do you want to hang out later tonight? After you're done with whatever it is you're doing? Maybe we can all go to the movies tonight and then ice cream afterward," Roxas suggested, moving to wrap Nadina in his arms and hold her close, trying to mask the worry in his eyes.

Nadina smiled sadly again and shook her head, "I don't think tonight's a good night, Roxas. Things might get hectic and we might not be able to get away in time. I'm sorry."

Roxas shook his head, hiding his disappointment, and smiled reassuringly at his beautiful ebony lover, "Don't worry about it, Nadina. We're still on for the game tomorrow though, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Nadina replied with a smile of her own, wrapping her arms around Roxas' neck, "You'll have me tomorrow night, during the game and after."

The blond chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Nadina on her pink lips, trying to hold it for as long as possible, hoping, in some way, to persuade her to stay with him and not leave. Mission failed for Nadina was the one to break the kiss and pull away.

"I love you Roxas," she said, waving to him as she moved down the hallway, Leanna following suit after giving Sora a proper goodbye kiss.

"I love you too, Nadina," the blond replied with a similar wave, watching as the pretty ebony girl and her best friend hustled down the hallway and soon, disappeared.

There was a sense of emptiness that racked through both brothers when their respective girlfriends had gone, an emotion that was accompanied by fear for their lives. Sora turned to his brother, the blonde's eyes hidden behind his golden locks and preventing anyone from seeing the emotions displayed there.

"Roxas?" Sora voiced, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

The blond raised his head and Sora was hit with the pain and fear that Roxas held. The older twin shook his head and looked down the hallway once again where the girls had left, as if expecting Nadina to come back around that corner, smile playfully, and say that she was just kidding.

"Roxas, they'll be okay. Don't worry too much," Sora reassured his brother, his own eyes hiding the worry he felt.

"…Right."

**Downtown LA**

Leanna and Nadina both found themselves pulling up to an old, rundown apartment, where Lewy was being held. The exited the car and discreetly made their way round the back of the building to enter it so as not to be seen on the public street. Both girls wore expressionless faces, holding up the hard façade that was mandatory for their business. They took the rickety elevator 5 stories up and got off the landing. They stalked towards apartment number 528, stopping in front of the door.

"Ready?" Nadina asked her best friend.

Leanna pulled out her gun and cocked it, "Ready for all this madness to stop."

Nadina nodded in response before JJ opened the door and let them in. The apartment was pure crap, the windows dirty with a hole in it, the floor covered in dirt, clothes strewn everywhere. It looked like it had been abandoned, but the renter of the place was sitting on the couch, rocking back and forth, his big, black eyes bloodshot, his full lips white and chapped, his skin ashy, his body thin and breakable. This was Lewy, the partner in the trade, the backstabber, the thief, the traitor and now, a dead man. JJ closed the door behind the two girls, coming to stand behind Nadina as she addressed him.

"Did you find the money or the merchandise?" she asked.

"We didn't and when we asked him, he said he ain't gonna talk to no one but you," JJ answered.

Nadina gave a moment's thought before she approached Lewy, squatting down in front of him, her eyes cold and hard.

"Lewy! Hey, wake up asshole!" she said loudly, hitting his leg to get him to look at her.

The broken man raised his bloodshot eyes to her, scratching his arms and his neck repeatedly, obvious signs of a withdrawal from crack. The man smiled almost crazily, his teeth yellow and crooked and spoke up in a raspy voice.

"Well…if it ain't the Queen. How ya' doin' beautiful?" he said aloud.

"Cut the crap, Lewy. Where the hell is all the stuff? Better yet, where's my money?" Nadina demanded angrily.

"Money?…What money? It's all gone," Lewy responded with a cynical laugh.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Lewy looked at the Queen, his eyes wild and rolling, "What do you think I mean?"

Nadina was growing angrier by the second, "Lewy…did you spend that money on more crack?"

Lewy didn't answer, instead he simply laughed and clapped his hands, still lost in his high. Nadina pursed her lips in response, shook her head and stood up, whipping out her gun in the process. Lewy froze as he saw the barrel aimed at his head, becoming frightened instantaneously.

"Please…Please, Queen, I promise I'll pay you back. Please forgive me and give me another chance," Lewy then begged, his eyes filling with tears.

Nadina cocked her head to the side, her black curls falling into her face; "The Lord forgives Lewy," she said.

The black man nodded his head in relief, thinking he was spared. BAM!

"But the devil doesn't," Nadina finished, staring at Lewy's lifeless body as she put her gun away.

Blood was pouring from the bullet wound in his head, a sight that should have made the girl squeamish, but years in the game made her cold and void of such feelings; she wasn't bothered.

"Queen!"

Nadina looked to her right and saw one of her guys hauling in a trunk from the back room, opening it to reveal the case filled with money.

"How much?" she asked.

"Only 25 grand," the man replied.

"That's only half," Leanna spoke up, looking at the suitcase in worry.

"Yeah, but look what else we found hidden in the mattress," the man pulled out three, standard-sized ziploc bags, two of them with white powder and the other one with marijuana.

"And there's a third," Nadina commented, taking the bags and analyzing them.

Leanna looked at Lewy's dead face, "Do you think if we had found those before, we could have spared him?"

Nadina looked at the face too before turning to look out the window, "No. He would have been the death of us if we did. Let's go. The police will be here soon. We don't want them finding us all here."

Everyone moved to get the bags of crack and the money out of the apartment, moving swiftly and silently so as not to be caught. All that was left behind in the apartment was the dirt, the clothes, the hole in the window, and a dead body. Welcome to the streets.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Soooooo? I hope you guys like it, I really do. It took me awhile to actually figure out how this was going to go, but I was happy with this one! So, let me know if this is satisfactory. Ciao!


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Attention all of my wonderful reviewers! I know it's been far too long since I've last updated this story and you're all probably very unhappy that this is an author's note and not a chapter, but I just had to let you all know what has been going on as of late regarding this story! In all truth and honesty, I was not happy with the story after the chapter with Namine getting Roxas back and stealing him away from Nadina. I felt Nadina had lost her character there and things just didn't seem to go the way I wanted them to. But at the same time, the way Namine acted was what some readers wanted because they wanted to see what Namine was going to do to Nadina for taking Roxas from her. Due to my nature of trying to please everyone, I rushed the whole Namine thing and in the process lost Nadina's original character along the way. Now that I've had some time to actually think this through and really decide how I was going to do this, I can now say this story is going to be continued and eventually finished. However, I'm first going to have to re-write a few chapters, starting with chapter 9 so that the rest of the story can flow smoothly. Thank you for all of your patience and your understanding and I hope the revised version of the story will still fit to your liking.

Thank you everyone!

Jamaican Sunshower


	11. Chapter 10: Basketball and the Invite

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Okay, since I already had this one done, I thought I might as well put it up to! This is basically the new chapter ten; I thought I was going to just revise the old chapter ten but then I actually started thinking about it and was like 'the old chapter ten doesn't even fit into the story anymore', so my initial reaction was to write the new chapter ten. And here it is! So please, give this a go! Please read chapter nine first because that one is an actual revised one and it will explain what's going on here and why it's so different! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts so get off me. Lol

* * *

**Only For You**

**Chapter 10: Basketball and the Invite**

**You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down**

**Hey**  
**Walk out my house with my swagger**  
**Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!**  
**People to see, time is precious**  
**I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control**

**Just like my mind where I'm going**  
**No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes**  
**No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role**  
**I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa**

**I know the storm is comin**  
**my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower**  
**Call up my homies it's all**  
**Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours**

**We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin**  
**it's platinum patron that be ours**  
**Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers**  
**Girl you drink with all that goodie power**

**You spin my head right round, right round**  
**When you go down, when you go down down**  
**You spin my head right round, right round**  
**When you go down, when you go down down**

The music blared from the speakers of his iHome and created a dancing sensation in the air as he rummaged through his closet for the clothes he was going to wear for that night. He decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray shirt with the Greenday logo across the front, his pair of black and gray Adidas, and his black and gray Wolves letterman jacket. He slipped on the jeans and the shirt, leaving his shoes and jacket for when he was ready to walk out the door. He left his room and walked into the bathroom that he shared with his twin to brush his teeth and fix any abnormalities that his hair may have had. Although, of course, the general public would say that his blond hair, spiking up to the sky in soft, golden locks, _was _an abnormality, but their opinion didn't matter much.

After assuring himself that his teeth were clean and his hair looked decent, Roxas began rummaging through the mirror cabinet for his body spray. When he realized that it wasn't in there, he stopped and scratched his hair in confusion.

"Hey, Sora! Do you know where my Axe spray is?" he shouted out the door to his twin brother who was just down the hall in his own room getting ready.

A minute passed by with the blond still searching for the small, black canister that was his body spray when he heard someone clear his throat in the doorway. Roxas turned ocean blue eyes to meet Sora's sky blue ones, the brunette with wild, brown spikes and dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red 'Ecko Unlimited' shirt and white Nikes leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face and an Axe body spray can in his hand. Roxas narrowed his eyes at his brother as he took the can from him.

"My, my, it looks like you've magically found it," he said sarcastically, spraying the body spray on his body.

Sora shrugged, "Hey, I was trying to decide which body spray to use tonight. Then I remembered that Leanna likes it when I wear Old Spice."

Roxas smirked at his brother's words, turning to him with a teasing air, "You are willing to do just about anything for that girl, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm not the only brother here willing to do anything for the girl he loves. What's that playing in your room from your iPod? Flo Rida? Since when do you listen to him? It sounds more like something Nadina would listen to," was Sora's teasing reply as he pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way back to his room, leaving behind a blushing blond.

"Don't make fun of me, Sora!" he shouted in embarrassment, getting only a laugh in return from his brother.

Roxas glared after his brother, whipping back into the bathroom to continue his assessment of his person while the blush was still hot on his cheeks. A couple minutes of silence passed by when Roxas finally addressed his brother again.

"Are you almost ready, Sora? We don't want to make the girls wait too long," the blond twin inquired down the hall, checking his image in the mirror, satisfied with how he looked so far.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Rox," Sora responded from his room.

"Okay! Let's get out of here then!" the blond declared as he left the bathroom and walked into his room, tying on his shoes and slipping his arms into his letterman jacket.

Roxas and Sora, the brunette wearing his own letterman jacket as well, left their rooms and bounded down the stairs to the front door. Just as Roxas grabbed the keys, being it was his turn to drive, and the two brothers made to walk out the door, they were stopped by a feminine voice.

"Are you two leaving now?"

The twins turned back around to come face to face with a woman with brown hair just brushing her shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and the gentlest light blue eyes. This was Annabelle Hikari, the mother to Sora and Roxas Hikari. The twins smiled at the woman and nodded their heads as she smiled back at them.

"Yup! We're on our way to pick up Leanna and Nadina and we're all going to a basketball game at the school," Roxas answered his darling mother.

The woman giggled gently, "Is that so? You know, I hear an awful lot about these girls and yet, I've never seen or met them. I would like to get to know the girls that have stolen the innocent hearts of my babies."

Sora and Roxas blushed at their mother's words as the woman continued, "Especially you, Roxas. This Nadina girl must be something very special if she has captured your attention more than Namine has."

"…She is special mom," the blond replied after a moment's silence, a soft smile grazing across his face, "She's…perfect."

Sora smiled kindly at his brother, knowing exactly what he meant and how he was feeling. The week prior to the basketball game they were to attend tonight consisted strictly of Roxas and Nadina practically being stuck at the hip, going everywhere together and spending every moment they could with one another. Sora had never seen his twin so happy and bright before and it warmed his heart to know that Nadina, his girlfriend's best friend, was the one to make him so happy.

Annabelle looked at her blond son and nodded her head, feeling her heart swell with tender, motherly love and pride at the thought of both her sons being in such a lost, amorous state and taking good care of their lovers too.

"Well, I'm just going to say this," she started, raising her finger and waving it in front of Sora and Roxas' face, "Soon, I want to meet Nadina and Leanna soon. And not one at a time, together with the two of you. Invite them over for dinner Sunday night okay?"

Two pairs of blue orbs blink twice simultaneously before the boys grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Sure mom, will do," Sora replied as he and Roxas moved to walk out the door, "We love you! Bye!"

"Have fun, you two! And be safe!" Annabelle called after her twins, smiling warmly and waving to them as they got into their car and drove off down the road.

The woman continued to stand there, watching their headlights begin to grow dimmer before they disappeared out of sight. With a soft sigh, she walked back into the house and closed the door, making her way into the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"My boys are in love…this is just so cute! I never thought this day would come!"

* * *

"Where are we supposed to meet them again?" Sora asked his brother, looking at him.

Roxas kept his eyes on the road, watching for traffic, pedestrians and the occasional cop, "At the Coffee Bean, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

The drive continued on in silence when Roxas broke it with a quiet question; "Hey Sora?" the brunette looked over at his brother, "Did Leanna tell you anything? About last Friday, I mean; did you get a hold of her afterwards?"

Sora frowned as he shook his head, "No, I didn't. I had called her that same day and sent her several texts, but she didn't respond to any of them until I saw her this past Monday. She told me her phone was off."

The blonde's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel as worry gripped his heart, "Same thing with Nadina…I wonder what it is that they can't tell us. How bad could it possibly be?"

"Worse than we could ever imagine," was Sora's immediate reply, causing Roxas to swing his head in his brother's direction, "the only thing Leanna told me was to not ask too many questions. She said the less we know, the safer we are. All they want to do is protect us, Roxas, so we shouldn't push the issue too much."

"But that's _our_ job, Sora!" Roxas griped out, becoming slightly frustrated, "We're the ones that are supposed to be protecting them, not the other way around! We are supposed to be men and keep Nadina and Leanna safe from all dangers, that's our job! And…we can't even do that much."

Sora's eyes dimmed at the lost and helpless look Roxas was shooting out the front windshield. The brunette knew how his brother was feeling; hell, he felt it too! The hopelessness of not being able to protect Leanna from whatever it was that she was involved in. Seeing Nadina being hurt so many times due to an unknown source and imagining Leanna with those same bruises, it killed him inside. Both girls were very precious to Sora and it hurt him more than anything to see them both being injured and not knowing what do to help them. However…

"Roxas," the brunette placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, smiling at him reassuringly, "Roxas, everything will be okay. When they need our help, they'll come to us; until then, let's keep them away from all the other dangers that we can see like other men trying to hit on them."

Roxas grinned and chuckled, "I think we got that covered pretty well."

They came to a stoplight just outside of the Coffee Bean, Roxas looking over into the outside section of the small café and brightening up considerably when he caught sight of two very familiar looking young women.

"I see them," he announced, nudging Sora beside him, "They're sitting in the chairs closest to the street."

The light turned green and Roxas drove forward, quickly pulling the car into an empty parking space in front of the Coffee Bean. Both brothers unbuckled their seatbelts and prepared to leap out when Sora put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Roxas looked at Sora in confusion, blinking his Ocean blue eyes at him.

"Roxas, let's not let the girls know how worried we are, okay?" he suggested kindly with a warm smile, "Let's just all have a good time tonight and love those girls unconditionally, make them feel safe. At least for tonight."

Roxas paused for a moment, soaking in all that Sora just said, before he smiled back and nodded his head; "No problem."

* * *

"So, we're going to try and sell the rest of the trade at a higher price?"

Nadina, looking quite solemn, simply nodded her head as she fiddled with her iPhone, using the Google Maps feature to map out the possible areas in their region that would make the sell more profitable.

"Nadi girl…that's not gonna fly. Our regular buyers know how much we sell our packs for and if we boost up the prices like that, there'll be a riot. We can't do that-"

"And we can't give only half the money and a third of the product back to Creepa either," Nadina cut her off, looking up at her with serious, golden eyes, "Anna, this is the only option we have and if we can't sell the stuff in our usual route, then we'll have to spread out and hit new targets with the higher prices."

"What targets do you have in mind?" Leanna asked, cocking her head to the side as she watched her best friend on her iPhone.

Nadina was quiet for a moment as she fiddled with her phone, stopping for just a second before reaching the iPhone out for Leanna to take. The Latina girl took the device and looked at the mapped out area Nadina had created. It ranged from Newport Drive to Kingston Avenue, all downtown areas that were opposite to where Nadina and Leanna lived, a different hood. Leanna looked up at Nadina, surprise and shock written all over her pretty face as her dark-skinned friend just blinked her eyes.

"Nadi…this is Blood territory. This is suicide!" Leanna exclaimed in a harsh whisper, looking around for anyone that might be listening.

"You got a better idea?" the Queen asked rhetorically, taking her phone back and looking at the map, "I know for a fact that the Bloods sell their shit three times as expensive as we do, so if we hit all of their spots with our own higher prices, we'll definitely get the money we promised to Creepa and the best part is we'll only have to do this once. Hit those targets just one time, do it right, and we'll never have to trek in their territory again."

Leanna tried to find the silver lining to this more than dangerous idea, but it sounded way too risky and she wasn't happy with it; "But who are we going to get to do this, Nadina? Normally, we'd have the dealers that fucked it up in the beginning do it, but we have too much riding on this. What are we-"

Again, Nadina interrupted her Latina friend; "I'm going to do it."

Leanna paused as she cocked her head to the side, "I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

"I said I was going to do the sell," Nadina replied, taking a sip of her drink nonchalantly, "You're absolutely right about how we can't fuck this up, my friend, so I'm going to go and do it myself; I haven't lost a trade in years and my nerves are like steel, I won't piss my pants. We'll figure out some other way to punish the newbies, but right now, we have to get this done and get the money to Creepa so I can stop hearin' his bitchin'."

"Nadi, I can't let you do that," Leanna started, shaking her head, "What if the Bloods find out you're sellin' in their territory, huh? They're going to kill you, chica! If not rape and torture you first!"

"We don't have much other choices, Leanna and I'm not about to send you or anyone else to do it," Nadina responded firmly, her eyes growing hard, "Now I'm going to take a few of the guys with me, but you're going to stay here and handle all the home sells, okay?"

Leanna looked reluctant and it reflected in her eyes as she averted her gaze to the side. Nadina pounded her fist on the table, startling her best friend and making her jump slightly.

"Anna! I need you to be with me on this, okay?" she all but yelled, becoming firmer, "I need you to back me on this one because I need you to stay safe. At least this way, if anything happens, they'll have you here…I'm not going to let you get hurt because of something I failed to keep an eye on."

Leanna still didn't say anything as she looked at the table top. Nadina sighed and shook her head, raising her hand and holding it up as if to clasp the Latina's; "Leanna, do you remember when we were little girls and we promised each other that we were going to look out for one another and that we would always keep the other safe?"

She nodded.

"Well, this is me keeping up my end of the promise and if you just take over on the home front, you'll be keeping up yours too. At least with you here and running things on our side, I can be assured that when I come back, everything will still be in order…we'll be alright, Leanna. We're going to find a way out of this, I just need you to stick by me on this, no matter how bad it sounds right now. Agreed?"

Leanna looked at her best friend, the girl that had kept her alive through all of these tough and dangerous years. Whenever Nadina made a promise, she kept to it and never broke that promise so there was no reason for Leanna to believe she would now. With a confident smile, Leanna clasped her hand in Nadina's and shook it.

"Agreed."

Nadina returned the smile as she laughed and released Leanna's hand, leaning back in her seat and relaxing. Leanna did the same, whipping her head to the side when the headlights of a car flashed twice. A smile bloomed across her face when two familiar figures emerged from the car and began to approach the two girls sitting outside the Coffee Bean.

"The boys are here!" she whispered excitedly, causing Nadina to smile as well.

"I can see that, my friend," the ebony girl replied as she and the Latina rose from their seats to meet their respective boyfriends.

Leanna was the first to greet Sora as she ran towards his taller figure and threw her arms around him; "Sora!"

The brunette held his girlfriend tightly, kissing her neck as she giggled; "Hey there, Leanna! You all ready for the game tonight?"

"Yup! I'm basketball game ready!" the pretty girl with the burgundy eyes declared, twirling around to show Sora her night's attire: a pair of light blue, form-fitting jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath her black and gray Wolves shirt to show school spirit, a pair of black Converse and a black and gray scarf with her brown hair let out in its natural waves.

Sora blushed at the display, chuckling as he brought the Latina girl closer and held her form against his, "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any cuter."

Leanna herself blushed after that comment, submitting herself to Sora's sweet kisses that covered her forehead, nose and lips. Roxas bypassed the two lovebirds and approached his ebony-skinned lover who, in turn, approached him. He took in her attire: a pair of black shorts that rounded her butt quite nicely, a gray tank underneath a zip up Wolves jacket, and a pair of black and gray high top Nikes with white socks that came up to her knee. He gulped at her appearance, smiling playfully at her as he stopped within her personal space.

"Hey there, cutie. Are you waiting for someone in particular?" he asked her teasingly, walking around her idly.

Nadina giggled and said, "Only my boyfriend."

"Hmm, he must be a pretty lucky guy to have met someone as beautiful as you," the blond continued, stopping in front of her again, moving closer than before, "And as sweet smelling."

"Hehehe, I like to think of myself the luckier one. He's such a sweet guy, so very gentle with me and he's the cutest guy I will ever meet."

Roxas chuckled himself, moving to wrap one arm around the pretty, ebony girl while using his free hand to grasp her chin and tilt her head up. Nadina followed his silent demands and parted her lips slightly as the blond captured her mouth in a soul-searing kiss. His lips moved deliberately over hers, molding them perfectly so that they fit like the right piece to a puzzle. Roxas finally pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, his cheeks red and feeling slightly out of breath. He looked down at her clothes and held her tighter to his body.

"I don't know how I feel about your outfit, Nadina," he whispered shyly, tugging on her jacket slightly.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Nadina immediately became a little self-conscious, looking down at her clothes as well to look for some problem.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just so…sexy; guys might get the wrong idea and think you're single."

Nadina blinked before smiling softly and moving to kiss Roxas on his nose, "Well, they'll all be pretty disappointed when they see that I am, indeed, not single and they can go find some other hussy to fight over."

A playful smile and then a soft groan as Roxas claimed Nadina's lips in his, keeping the kiss so tender and sweet it sent a pleasant shiver up the young woman's spine. Leanna and Sora both watched the two new lovebirds for a moment, the pair snickering in humor.

"Okay, you two, let's come up for air sometime tonight so we can get to the game. BEFORE it ends, please!" Leanna exclaimed, she and Sora laughing as Nadina and Roxas broke apart.

Nadina couldn't even think of a comeback, her mind was in such a daze from the heated kiss. Roxas, on the other hand, was still in his right mind and turned to Sora and Leanna with a smirk as he wrapped one arm around Nadina's waist and pulled her closer.

"This coming from the two most talented Suck Face Teens at Peterson High School," the young blond teased, chuckling as his brother and his girlfriend turned red.

"Okay, now that we're all done making fun of each other, how about we move on and get to the game?" Leanna intercepted, interlacing her fingers with Sora's and turning around to start heading to the car.

"Great idea," Roxas confirmed, taking Nadina' hand in his and following his twin and his girl to the car as well.

The two couples hopped into the car with exuberance, laughing and joking as Roxas started the car and began their drive to the Peterson High School Gymnasium, where the game was to be held. They entered the gym, already feeling the hype of the fans as the excitement floated in the air. Both Roxas and Sora, virgins to the hype of a basketball game, looked around in awe at the sheer velocity of the excitement swirling around them. Leanna and Nadina looked at each other, grinning at the twin expressions their twin boyfriends were sharing as they fought past other spectators and grabbed a couple of seats right in the middle of the bleachers, the best seats in the house. What made it better was that some of Leanna and Nadina's friends were sitting in the middle of the bleachers as well, so it was sure to be a party.

"Hey Choco! Mocha! What's up? I see you brought the male counterparts to your partnership," Kisha joked, giving a hug to Nadina and then to Leanna, using the nicknames that the girls were cleverly given.

"Yup, so don't hate just because your guy is out on the court getting us another win. Hahaha!" the ebony girl teased as she, Leanna, Sora, and Roxas sat down on the bleachers.

Music was blaring from the speakers set up in the corners of the gym, echoing throughout the space and getting the coaches, players, and the spectators hyped up for the game. Girls were dropping it in the bleachers, krumping out to the music as the guys joined them. The Hikari twins were astounded in awe at their surroundings, wondering why the excitement seemed at an all-time high.

"This is amazing!" Sora exclaimed, flinching as a particularly high scream bounced off the walls and screeched into his ears, "It's so loud in here!"

Leanna giggled as she leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder, "That's normal, Sora! There's probably just about as much excitement in here as there is at your soccer games, but since we are in an enclosed area, it sounds especially loud! Aaaaaahhhhh! Hahahaha!"

Sora clutched Leanna in good nature, holding her close as the excitement continued to grow in the place when the players began their run around the court then take their side of the court to begin warm-ups. Nadina talked and laughed with Kisha as Roxas surveyed his surroundings, still shocked by the volume of the shouts.

"Are these games always this loud and exciting?" he asked Nadina, gently tugging on her jacket sleeve.

"Hehehe, pretty much. Basketball is an exciting sport and it radiates through the fans!" she answered, looking down at the court to see the players warming up.

Sean and Riku were on the court, the two practicing on their free throws as the other players practiced dribbling and stretches.

"Whooo! Go Sean! Go Riku! Yeeeeaaaahh!" Nadina screamed down to the boys, catching their attention as they looked up to her.

The two boys smiled up at their friends, Sean waving to Nadina and Leanna and winking at Kisha. The ebony girl with the braids in her hair blushed at the gesture, smiling and waving back at him bashfully.

"Ay, chica! Looks like someone is looking for a different trophy tonight! Hahaha!" Leanna teased, leaning over Roxas and Nadina to push Kisha in the arm.

"Ha Ha Ha, forget you guys!" Kisha shot back in embarrassment, crossing her arms and turning her head away from her laughing friends.

Pretty soon, it came time for the game to start and the opposing teams approached the center of the court. Riku and the captain of the other team set their positions at the center as the referee held the ball between them.

"Here we go," Nadina mumbled with a smile as the ball was thrown in the air and the players went for it.

* * *

"Wow! Sean completely dominated on the court tonight! A-mazing! Can you believe that we won 68 to 42?" Leanna exclaimed as she and the others flowed out of the gym after the game.

"For reals, girlie! Expect nothing less from that boy. He's got mad skills, ya know?" Nadina agreed, chuckling as they gathered in a group outside the gym, "So what did you guys think of the game?"

"That was amazing! Now I see why you like this sport so much! The energy was just through the roof! I couldn't even really sit still because I was trying to keep up with where the ball was going!" the brunette twin replied, his eyes big and dewy and his cheeks lightened with a blush.

The Latina girlfriend laughed sweetly, hooking her arm through his and leaning her head on his muscled shoulder. Nadina smiled humorously at her two friends, giggling to herself before her attention was averted to her own boyfriend as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, encasing her and pushing her back against the brick wall of the building. Nadina responded immediately to the embrace by wrapping her own thin arms around his neck.

"Did you like the game, Roxas?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Roxas didn't say anything at first, but smiled down at the chocolate brown face of his girlfriend before he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. Nadina submitted herself to the kiss, breathing in sharply when he nipped her bottom lip.

"…It was fun, Nadina. I'm glad I told my grandmother to hold off dying tonight so I could be here," Roxas finally replied once he pulled away from her.

"YOU TOLD GRAMMY WHAT?" Sora exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his sockets.

"Shut up," Roxas silenced his twin, shoving his face away from him, much to the amusement of Nadina and Leanna.

"I never knew twins could be so entertaining," Kisha teased, grinning as she watched the brothers interact.

"Believe me, you don't know the half of it," a new voice spoke up, causing the five teens to turn about face to see who had spoken.

They were met with the victorious and smiling faces of Sean and Riku as the two basketball stars emerged from the gym. They said goodbye to their other teammates then turned their full attention to the group in front of them. Kisha, upon laying her eyes on the sweaty body of Sean, blushed deeply yet smiled widely and launched herself into his arms.

"Sean! You did so well out there!" she cried, hugging him closely.

"Fa sho, my friend, very impressive," Nadina added.

"Muy excellente!" Leanna gave her two pence, Sora chuckling next to her.

"Oh, I'm so glad I have supportive friends just like you guys," Riku voiced out sarcastically, cracking open one as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hehehe, awww, Riku, you know we think you're awesome too," Nadina placated him, moving to give him a hug.

Riku stiffened for a moment at the sudden embrace, not quite expecting such an affectionate action from a girl he's barely getting to know as a friend. Nonetheless, he stiffly returned the hug, being sure to keep his hands off any intimate parts since Roxas was watching him rather closely.

"Thank you, Nadina," he said graciously, releasing her to allow her to step back and take her place by Roxas' side.

"I hear it was your first time actually seeing a basketball, Sora, Roxas," Sean started, looking between the two brothers with a grin, "What did you guys think of it?"

Sora returned the grin as gave Sean a thumbs up, "Awesome game! I'll definitely be coming to one again if we get the chance!"

"I told you guys you were missing out," Riku added with a smirk of his own.

"So, how are we going to celebrate tonight's awesome win?" Kisha queried, looking from Sean to the others and then back again, blushing when the tall, ebony man smiled down at her.

"Riku!"

The seven teens turned at the new female voice, seeing the lovely redheaded cheerleader Kairi. She waved enthusiastically at her silver-headed boyfriend causing said boy to smile softly at her. He turned back to the others in front of him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like I already have plans," he said with a smirk, waving his hand as he turned to leave, "Thanks for coming to the game tonight, you guys…and girls. See you guys later."

"Bye!"

"Adios!"

"Holla atch'ya later, man."

"See ya, Riku."

"Later."

"Peace out, homey."

Riku walked across the parking lot to where Kairi awaited him, having already told her cheermates to go on without her. Sean, Kisha, Roxas, Nadina, Sora, and Leanna watched the young man for a moment, all of them smiling as he wrapped Kairi in his arms and kissed her, the couple themselves making their way to their respective cars to leave.

"Well, one couple down, three more to go," Leanna teased, looking at Kisha and Sean with a hinted flash in her eyes.

Kisha didn't miss it as she started and her cheeks grew hot; "Woah now, my friend, we…are not in a relationship," she corrected hesitantly.

"Yet."

Kisha turned a sharp glare to her ebony friend, Nadina grinning cheekily at her before she turned her head away and in the process, Roxas couldn't resist the temptation of kissing her neck.

"A-Anyway, why don't we all go out for pizza or something?" Sean suggested, trying to hide the fact that he was a little flustered as well.

Nadina and Leanna, almost creepily, got the same idea at the same time and looked at each other. Like the Cheshire cat, the two girls grinned evilly then sprang up from their comfortable positions against their boyfriends.

"Actually, I just remembered! Leanna, didn't your mom want us to go over to your house for a project or something?" Nadina answered, taking Roxas' hand in hers.

Leanna did the same with Sora; "Yeah, that's right! And if we're going to keep that promise, we should probably get going now!"

With that, the two girls jerked their boyfriends away from the wall and ran towards the car, their laughter ringing in the night air. Sean and Kisha both stood there, dumbfounded, as the two other couples completely left them there. They watched as the twins' black car screeched out of the parking lot, question marks seeming to float over their heads.

"…So…pizza sound good?" Sean asked in a silly way, grinning as Kisha looked down and blushed.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! She's gonna freakin' kill us for doing that! Kisha ain't no fool, hahaha! She knew exactly what we were doing!" Nadina laughed, turning in her seat to look at Leanna with a huge smile on her face.

"Adios Mio, chica! We are never going to hear the end of this one, heeheehee," the Latina replied, clapping her hands and giggling.

"You girls are silly," Sora joked, shaking his head with playful smile.

Leanna reacted to his words by leaning back and kicking his legs lightly with her feet. Sora began laughing as he held her legs down, moving higher to tickle her sides, much to the delight of the shrieking Latina.

"Woah! Hey, chill out back there!" Nadina cried out when Leanna kicked her seat.

Her blond lover in the driver's seat chuckled humorously as he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, giving the back a soft kiss.

"They're just having fun, love," he said warmly, stroking her palm with his thumb.

Nadina sighed at the gentle touch, rolling her eyes at his words; "Well aren't you the noble defender?" she giggled.

Roxas smiled warmly at her, the light from the moon hitting his profile at such a soft glow it made the blond twin look very close to an angel. Nadina found herself blushing profusely at the image, immediately looking out of her own window.

"So, what else are we going to do tonight? I don't think we actually planned that far ahead besides the game," Leanna spoke up, leaning forward to see the faces of her best friend and the boy that was growing to be like her brother.

"Hmmm," Roxas mused to himself, "how about dinner? We could go get pizza or something."

"Pizza has to be out," Nadina deadpanned, a giggle leaving her lips, "Kisha and Sean will most likely be at the pizza joint we go to."

"I vote cheeseburgers then!" Sora cheered, pumping his fists.

Leanna giggled, "Cheeseburgers sound good!"

"Yeah…that sounds good. Count me in!" Roxas replied jubilantly.

"I'm down. Let's do it!" Nadina added.

"Oh, that's right! Speaking of dinner, we have something to tell you girls!" Sora remembered, looking between the two girls.

"Hmm? What is it, Sora?" the ebony girl questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Roxas voiced out with a smile, "The dinner!"

"Dinner?"

"What dinner?"

Leanna and Nadina both looked confused, looking at each other and then back to Roxas. Sora chuckled as did Roxas, the twins chuckling as the blond twin continued.

"Well, our mom wanted to meet you girls so she told us to invite you girls to a family dinner on Sunday," he said, smiling warmly.

Nadina's eyes widened as her heart began to beat rapidly. She had a bad feeling about that idea, starting to think that something would slip and then the next thing they knew…

"A…dinner…hmm…" Leanna mused thoughtfully, her brows furrowing together as something close to a frown crossed her face.

The twins looked at their respective girlfriend, wondering why they looked so…nervous? Roxas averted his eyes to Nadina for a split second, making sure that he returned them to the road before he got into an accident. A feeling of dread began to settle in the pit of his stomach when he noticed that she had fallen into a deep silence, her golden eyes all but glaring out the window in concentration.

"Nadina?" he whispered, his voice betraying the fact that he was incredibly worried about what was going on inside her head; he could never really tell what she was thinking, despite how hard he tried.

Several long, agonizing seconds went by as Roxas, Sora, and Leanna watched her intently, waiting for her answer. Roxas' eyes dimmed when he began to believe that she would deny meeting his mom and dad, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"…If it makes you too uncomfortable to meet our parents so soon, you don't have agree to the dinner," he replied in disappointment although he smiled at her to reassure her that nothing was wrong, "It won't be a problem, I'll just tell mom-"

"I think it'll be okay," Nadina cut him off, much to the surprise of the three other occupants of the car, "I mean…it would be nice…to meet your mom and dad. But, only if Leanna is cool with it too…so what do you think, Leanna?"

The Latina girl blinked her eyes in surprise, her eyes locking with Nadina's as her ebony friend looked back at her. Instantly, she knew what was going through her best friend's head: she really didn't want to do this dinner, but at the same time, she wanted to make Roxas happy. So…Leanna would comply.

"I…I think it's a great idea!" the Latina exclaimed, gaining identical smiles from the twins.

"Awesome! Mom will be so happy to meet you two! And I can't wait to show you off to my parents!" Sora gushed, wrapping Leanna in a warm hug.

Roxas looked to the side at Nadina curiously, seeing her look down at her hands bashfully. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but a closer inspection would reveal that her cheeks, despite the darker color, were reddened with a blush. He smiled as he came to a stoplight, taking this opportunity to grip her chin softly with his thumb and index finger and turned her face towards him to kiss her lips. Nadina breathed in sharply, instinctively bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as she stared at her boyfriend. Roxas smiled gently at her before he continued down the street.

"Thank you…Nadina. You made me very happy right now," he whispered.

Blink. Blink. Then a smile.

"…You're welcome…Roxas…"

"Hey, Nadina, did Roxas tell you he's getting into Rap now?"

"…He's what?"

"Sora, shut up!"

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Finished! With this chapter anyway, hehehe. I hope it was okay, it kind of pretty much lets you see Nadina and Roxas together for longer than three days. Hahaha! So…yeah, hope you guys like this change because it's going to keep on changing. And by the way, I took down chapters 11 and 12 because they don't coincide with the 9 and 10. Ciao! See you next time!


End file.
